


And We're the Grump Family!

by Fan_Fic_Forever



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bullying, Character Death, Drama, Drug Use, Family Drama, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, I'll post the relationships when I make them, School, Sibling Rivalry, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 55,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Fic_Forever/pseuds/Fan_Fic_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Grump family, there's a mommy and a daddy, and four little boys.. Who aren't really little. Now with the family moving to LA, they find all kinds of new challenges that they must overcome as a family.<br/>(First Game Grump fanfic ;) hope you enjoy!! OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS! :D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Roadtrip!

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey guys I know it's been forever since I've posted on this account. Honestly I thought I was going to stay strict with Yogscast fanfic's on this acc. But I've changed my mind because I'm absolutely obsessed with GG recently and I just can't stop myself xD anyway, hope you all enjoy! I'm not too sure about the relationships in this story. I'm pretty sure Ross and Holly are gonna hook up though ;) I'll stop rambling now though.

"Mum why do we have to moveee?" A teenager with fluffy brown hair and even darker brown eyes, complained as he leaned against the window, already bored out of his mind even though it's only been ten minutes on the road.

  
The mother; Suzy, looked up from her magazine and turned her head around to glare at the eldest.

  
"Because I said so!" She snapped. The father; Arin chuckled but kept his eyes on the road.

  
It would seem like Suzy would be the sweet loving mother, but everyone in the Grump family know that's not true.

  
She is loving, but extremely protective of her sons, and can snap at them at any time. She has a sharp tongue, but her eyes are even sharper. She always seems to know when one is lying. So the boys always had trouble keeping their secrets from her.

  
"But I had so many friends!" Ross exclaimed, and Arin glanced at him. He thought of calling him out and saying he only had one and his brothers didn't count as friends but he instead comforted him.

  
"Then go get some more." He suggested as he looked back at the road and cursed at a driver that was driving while texting and was obviously preoccupied by how they swerved on the road.

  
The boys continued to complain until Suzy shouted at them to shut it, and soon the car ride was awkwardly quiet until Arin turned on the radio.

  
The tunes were awful, and Danny reached forward to change it, when Barry quickly stopped him by slapping his hand and stared at him in fear. The last person that changed the radio station in front of Suzy.. They didn't speak about it.

  
Danny rolled his eyes, and sat back and folded his arms stubbornly.

  
If only he hadn't packed his ipod and earphones when he rushed in getting everything into a suitcase. Because the fact of them moving was sorta launched on the boys at the last second.

  
When they figured out they were moving, Ross practically married his phone and wouldn't stop chatting with his "friends". Whilst Barry learned that he wasn't going to go back to his favorite school and take his favorite classes, so he was wailing the entire night.

  
While Kevin-... Wait.. Where's Kevin?

  
Dan looked over Barry and Ross, but didn't see the adorable youngest brother. Instead he saw an empty seat.

  
"Mom..?" He asks reluctantly and she glared at him.

  
"Not another complaint Dan. We're moving and that's final." She huffed and looked back at her magazine.

  
"Uh no mom-" Dan tried but his father quickly cut him off.

  
"Dan! Shut up for a gosh dang freaking moment." Okay, so the father can scold too.

  
"Kevin-" Dan tried again, but Ross shouted in frustration suddenly that made everybody in the car jump.

  
Ross was playing on his 3DS. It looked like Pokemon.

  
"Ross put that away! We're supposed to be a family right now!" Suzy said to him and reached to take it away. While Barry was shouting at Ross to let him have a turn.

  
Dan's eyebrow twitched, and he finally lost it.

  
"I THINK WE LEFT KEVIN BACK AT THE HOUSE!!"

 

The entire car went silent.

  
And then...

  
"Shit!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family finally made it to LA! Now they must go through the next part in moving. Unpacking! What happens when they need to go to the grocery store and buy food though?

"Mom I'm hungry!" Kevin calls out, and Suzy looks up from her laptop to look at her youngest.

  
"Aw okay I'll go make something." She cooed at the youngest. The three other boys glared daggers at Kevin, who was getting the special treatment.

  
His eyes twinkled and he grinned at the jealous boys before he stuck out his tongue and followed Suzy to the kitchen.

  
"Arin?" She called a couple minutes later, and the father walked out of the master bedroom and looked around until he found Suzy in the kitchen.

  
"Yeah?" He asked and looked around to see the problem.

  
"Where's the food?" She asked and raised a brow as his jaw fell. He quickly regained his composure but Suzy could see he was suddenly sweating bullets.

  
"Uh.. I don't know. Maybe it's in one of the boxes? C'mon honey let's go look." He was hurriedly talking as he gave a fake laugh, until Suzy grabbed his arm tightly and glared at him.

  
"Did you forget to pack the food into the car?" She asked in a quiet voice. Whenever Suzy's voice goes quiet, you know she's at a boiling point.

  
"I'm sorry Suz, it was a accident!" He cried out and didn't want to face her wrath.

  
"Then go buy some more." She said and shoved some paper into his hands and a pen along with some money.

  
He looked at the paper and realized it was a shopping list.

  
"And take the boys with you. They're giving me a headache." She said and the next second, all the males in the house find themselves standing in front of the door and hearing it lock behind them.

  
"Dad I don't want to go.. I'm tired and just want to finish packing." Dan said and glared at Arin.

  
"Look, it's either come shopping with me or face your mother."

  
The entire group shuddered, and they all raced for the car.

 

Arin took the wheel while Dan pulled out his phone and searched for a grocery store.

  
They needed to get through traffic so it took around twenty minutes to reach the nearest. Once they did, Arin had to establish some EXTREMELY serious and important rules.

  
"Don't be stupid." He simply said, and Barry face palmed while Ross laughed and Dan was already walking inside. While Kevin did a little dance that Arin was far too familiar with.

  
"Please tell me you went at home." Arin groaned and Kevin shook his head furiously.

"I need to go.." He whined, and Ross looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"How old are you again?" He asked and Kevin glared but it lessened when he whined again.

"Okay, okay. Ross, Barry, go find Dan and make sure he doesn't get into trouble." Arin said as he guided Kevin into the store and went to seek out a bathroom.

Ross and Barry looked at each other before they grinned.

"Wanna play a prank on Dan?" Ross asked and Barry nodded before they ran into the grocery store and searched for their eldest brother.

They found him in the juice aisle and they smirked.

"Perfect.." Ross murmured and they sneaked up behind him.

Danny was too busy listening to music in his earphones and studying a bottle of pop and was wondering if he could convince his dad to buy it, to notice his two younger brothers.

At the same time, Ross and Barry pulled out his earphones and screamed into his ears.

Dan jumped and let out a scream as he dropped the pop. It went everywhere but mostly on Dan, who now had soaked and sticky shoes and pants.

He stared at the puddle of pop in horror before he felt a rage burn inside of him and he glared at his two brothers who were howling in laughter on the floor.

"Oh that's funny huh?" He chuckled darkly and they both stopped and stared at him.

For those that don't know, Dan rarely ever gets angry. Sure he'll get annoyed and such, but angry? It's like a blue moon in the family.

So now the two brothers stared at a seething Dan who was approaching them. They realized at that moment that Dan really took after his mother.

Luckily, they were saved from their dad and Kevin because Arin ran in at the time and saw the scene. He really felt like just turning around and walking away and pretended he didn't know the teenagers. Because he could soon see a staff rushing over.

He walked over to Dan and was surprised to see anger burning in his dark eyes.

He shuddered and felt a similar feeling to when Suzy get's mad at him..

"What happened?" The staff reached them and Arin pushed his son behind him and tried his best to smile at the staff.

"Oh just my boys messing around, sorry." He said in a fake cheery tone. The lady raised an eyebrow and called for some paper towel.

Arin was about to usher his kids away when the staff stopped him.

"You're going to have to pay for that, you know." She said and Arin glared at the boys, while Kevin was giggling quietly.

At least one of them was amused.

Arin rubbed his forehead and nodded.

"Can I at least shop first and then pay for it all together?" He asked and the clerk nodded.

"Just tell me when you're done." She said and started to clean up.

When they turned to the other aisle, Arin glared at the boys who sunk under his gaze.

"We're sorry.." They all mumbled, obviously done this enough to not be told to apologize.

Arin sighed and led the boys through the grocery story, picking up items and finally when they were done, they found the lady and paid for everything. Also adding the bottle of pop that was smashed.

When they got into the car, the traffic was just getting worse and worse. Ross and Barry started to argue while Kevin stole Ross's 3DS without him noticing and played Pokemon.

Dan had his earphones in and droned them all out, but Arin pulled them out.

"You only listen to music when You have your own time. So stop being emo." He said firmly, and Dan glared at him.

"Do you even know what emo is?" He asked, and Arin grinned.

"Yeah. You." He teased and him and Dan started to argue until the light turned green and the traffic was moving again.

The males finally got home and was surprised to see Suzy had done a ton of unpacking. Leave it to Suzy to get things done.

She had caught sight of Dan's sticky clothes though, and demanded that her husband would inform her. So he did and she scolded Ross and Barry for what seemed like hours.

By the time she was done, Arin had already finished putting away all the food and had even begun to make Kevin his waited for grilled cheese sandwich.

When Ross and Barry walked away, they didn't even have the mind to talk. They felt.. Brain dead. Suzy went from talking about Dan to how difficult it was being a mother for four and and wife. She went into great detail as well.

Dinner eventually rolled around but Kevin was still full after his grilled cheese. Suzy was angry at Arin for making it though. Turns out Suzy doesn't have the heart to get angry at the youngest and in her eyes, the most innocent. The entire table except her could see differently though.

"So it's our first dinner at the house." Suzy said cheerfully and the boys gave unenthusiastic cheers as all they wanted to do was dig into their meals. Tonight they were having tacos.

  
But every time one reached for a taco shell, Suzy would give that hand a death glare that made them shrink back, before she continued with her cheerful attitude.

  
"Does anybody have anything to say?" She asked the table, and they all shook their heads.

They all thought that she'd let them eat, but she interrupted them with loudly stating "Well I have something to say." All the boys groaned and leaned back in their chairs. Arin was also obviously disappointed but didn't want his wife to get angry at him.

"I'm so glad we've all made it here. I can see memories being made here, and I can't wait for all of us to grow up here as a family. Of course, Dan will be finishing school next year, and I hope he'll be going off to college, but you can always stay here Dan." Suzy smiled at the eldest, who smiled in return.

"Now we can all dig in." She said and sat down. The family quickly dug in and enjoyed the meal and managed to stay mostly calm at the table.

Sadly, after dinner, the chores had to be done.

Barry and Kevin were assigned to do the dishes while Ross and Danny were assigned to clean up whatever had to be done and finish unpacking.

When the chores were done, the family sat in the living room.

Suzy set her phone carefully on the shelf, and set the timer before she raced to the group and hugged Arin as the photo was taken.

Arin and Suzy were hugging while Dan was standing over Ross and had him in a headlock while Barry and Kevin were trying to pull the two apart.

As soon as they heard the snap from the phone, the fight resumed and they all fell into a tangle of limbs. What none of them expected was Ross and Barry to go rolling into the wall under the shelf, and have the phone fall off and hit the ground hard. The entire family froze and stared at the phone.

On the screen, there was a fresh new crack going right across. When Suzy reached her phone, the temperature dropped in the room.  
"

YOU KIDS ARE DEAD!" She shrieked and Ross and Barry screamed like little girls and ran away from the angry mother.

Danny, Arin and Kevin watched the three race around the house, before they all sighed and smiled at each other.

"It truly does feel like a home now." Arin admitted, and the two agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family has settled into their house, and things were slowly falling into a routine. Until school starts and all the boys are forced to attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know what all of you are going to say.  
> Danny is way older than let's say Kevin.
> 
> YES I know ;-; don't worry, but I'm changing the ages in this story.  
> So like in the last chapter I stated that Dan is graduating when school ends this year. So that means he's 17-18 (I'm thinking 17 right now because I want all the boys to have a birthday chapter.) So I'm making Ross and Barry a year younger and Kevin is two years younger.  
> Ahh so cuteee ^-^ Anyway, I'm going to have to edit these chapters I know xD I've already gone through and done some editing (with the obvious errors that bothered me to no extent) but I'll go back and change shit. Dw. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!! <3 It might grow a little depressing but sweet near the end!

"Mom I don't want to go." Ross groaned loudly and poked at his scrambled eggs.

  
Barry had already finished his eggs and toast, and was bothering Ross to hand him his if he was just going to play around with them. Dan had his head down on the table, and looked asleep since his hair splayed out on the table and completely covered his face. While Kevin was on his phone playing a game. What was it? Looked like a game similar to cookie clicker. _Ugh.._

Ross kept complaining and Suzy had finally had enough. She whirled around and slammed the spatula on the table that made it vibrate a little.

Dan bolted up so fast that the chair swung back and he landed on his back. Arin looked up from his newspaper to point and laugh at the lanky teenager. Ross stared at Suzy who glared at him.

"Go get ready! Barry if you want more food, make it yourself. And Kevin.. Do you want more eggs?" She asked Kevin softly and all of the boys jaws fell except Kevin who eagerly pushed his plate forward.

Ross grumbled angrily and walked to his bedroom. Luckily all the boys got separate rooms. When Ross changed, he went to the bathroom but just as he was about to go in, a hand appeared beside his to open the door. Ross was face to face with Barry who looked like he needed to use the bathroom too.

They stared at each other, neither willing to give up the bathroom. So finally they decided to do something fair and mature.

Rock, Paper, Scissors to the death.

They kept shooting but neither was winning. Dan stood down the hallway just outside of the kitchen and shook his head at the brothers. He glanced back at Kevin who was stuffing his face with scrambled eggs, before Danny sighed and walked to the opposite side of the house.

"I guess I'll go use the unoccupied bathroom.."  
\---  
"I'd like to introduce two new classmates everyone. Meet Ross and Barry Grump!" The teacher with a loud shrill voice said loudly to the class.

The brothers squirmed under the gazes, and one kid giggled.

"What kind of last name is Grump?" They asked and others laughed.

Barry blushed and opened his mouth to say something, but Ross beat him.

"So what?! It's not like we choose our names!" He said and more kids laughed.

"I guess he lives up to the name!"

The teacher showed the two where to sit, and they silently sat at two desks near the back. The two could already tell they weren't going to enjoy this...  
\---  
"Everyone, you have a new classmate. His name is Kevin Grumps! So I want you all to treat him nicely." The teacher said and stood beside Kevin who looked at the class. People had different emotions from the name, but for some reason a couple people instantly thought Kevin was cool.

When he sat down, a couple students offered to show him around the school. He simply said he was going to be hanging out with his brothers, but he was happy that people were being nice.

He just hoped that his brothers were having the same experiences as him.  
\---  
"Please welcome Daniel Grump to the class. Daniel where would you like to sit?" The teacher asked, and instantly Dan felt uncomfortable. Half the teenagers in the room looked stoned or high, and goth. Was there some mistake? Danny couldn't remember if he signed up for the drama class..

"Uh I don't mind." He said quietly, and the teacher hummed before he pointed at a seat near the front. A large student sat in the seat beside it. When Dan sat down, he instantly smelled pot coming off from the guy.

In the middle of class, the guy leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"You seem like a pretty cool dude. Come meet me after class at the back of the school." He whispered, and by his tone of voice left no argument.

The smell made Dan feel sick, but he nodded shyly before he tried to regain his focus on his notes.

What in the world does that teenager want with Dan though?  
\---  
"Leave us alone!" Ross shouted angrily, and his Australian accent became more apparent as he got angry. How he got the accent, no one knows. After all, no one in the Grump family is Australian, nor have they ever visited Australia.

Kids were teasing and mocking him and Barry, and Ross growled angrily. All he wanted was to get to his arts class. But he wanted to help Barry get to his computer programming class, so he tagged along. He didn't expect the kids from homeroom to be following them though.

"Hey Ross, Barry!" A familiar voice broke through the annoying kid's voices and they both looked to see Kevin, thankfully in one piece. What surprised both the brothers was he was surrounded by people. They weren't acting mean either.

They jogged over and Barry rose an eyebrow.

"Uh I see you're popular." Barry said awkwardly, and Kevin smiled.

"Yeah! They're showing me around school. So want to tag along?" He asked, and Ross and Barry glanced back at the crowd of rude and mean kids, before they thanked Kevin and followed him.

The school was pretty big and exciting. The boys had to admit that much. When the tour was over, the boys were curious to where their oldest brother was though. Through out the entire walk around the school they didn't see him.

"Hey, want to go find him?" Kevin asked the kids, and they looked at each other.

"What does he look like?" One asked.

"Uh bushy hair. He's a senior." Kevin answered and the kids paled.

"S-Sorry we can't go near the seniors.." One squeaked and Ross rose an eyebrow.

"How come?"

"They rule this school.. They don't want us near. If we do they'll just scare us off." Another kid said and they shuddered.

"Well I'm sure Dan would want to see us." Kevin said and demanded to know where his brother was. They said that the seniors usually either go behind the school or they go straight to their next class. They decided to run to the back of the school before classes started.

  
What shocked them was they found Dan on the ground, holding his nose, and an extremely tall guy stood over him. He had a cigarette in his mouth that made Barry gag, and Ross growled and raced forward.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He shouted, and the guy rose an eyebrow.

"What's a kid like you doing back here?" He asked as he blew smoke from his mouth, and Ross sniffed in disgust.

"Saving my brother." He said proudly, but the man simply laughed loudly.

"Hear this Danny? You're little brother is here to save you." He said in a mocking tone, and Dan kept his gaze down as blood begun to trickle through his fingers.

Before Ross could do anything or even blink, the man ran forward and raised his fist to punch the smaller in the face, but Dan rushed in front and threw his arms out and protected Ross against the senior.

"You're not going to hurt my family!" He spat, and everyone saw how bad Dan's face was. Blood was streaming from his nose and his eye had begun to swell an unhealthy purple. But in Dan's good eye, there was a fire.

Ross backed up and stood beside Barry now.

The two had a stand off until the bell was heard.

The guy grunted and shoved past Dan.

"Don't mess with me Grump. It'll be your biggest mistake." He said, and he walked inside and disappeared. Other people that were watching also disappeared.

Dan fell to his knees and held his stomach and gagged loudly. Ross and Barry rushed forward while Kevin was rooted to the spot in shock.

Dan looked nauseous as he double took and let his hair fall over his face.

"Come on Danny.. Let's get you to the nurse.." Barry said softly and helped his older brother to his feet. Ross and Barry helped Dan to the nurse while they told Kevin to go to class but he knew he wasn't going to pay attention anyway so he followed his family.  
\---  
Dan stared at the ceiling and heard his parents shouting outside the room. At the moment, Danny was in the infirmary, laying in a bed while his parents were being informed of what happened.

But Dan doesn't truly know anyway.

One moment, he was meeting the guy outside, and then suddenly the guy was telling him that he should smoke marijuana with him. Dan refused, saying he didn't like marijuana, then suddenly the guy somehow took that the completely wrong way and was saying that he was a fag for dissing drugs.

The door opening brought his attention back and he looked to see Kevin standing there shyly.

Dan sat up and stared at the youngest,

"D-Dan." His bottom lip quivered and he raced over and hugged Dan tightly. The older was surprised for a couple of moment before he smiled softly and hugged him back. Many times in their childhood, Danny was the supporter of the family and everyone came to him if they were feeling sad or angry so he could comfort them. 

"Shh.." He whispered as Kevin shook against Danny, and Dan looked over Kevin's black hair to see the rest of the family standing there.

  
Suzy looked.. scared surprisingly. Although Danny already knew that she spent most of her anger on shouting at the nurse, demanding to know why her son was beat up. Arin wasn't much better. Suzy gripped his hand and that seemed to be the one thing keeping him in place.

They walked over and was followed by Ross and Barry who nervously sat on the bed beside his.

"Dan.. What happened?" Suzy asked at last as she kissed his forehead.

Danny explained what he knew but that made them more confused.

"Are you okay now?" She asked quietly and he nodded. Although his eye and nose were hurting still.

Suzy saw through his lie and clenched his hand and he winced. She tsked and looked at her boys.

"How dare someone lay a hand on my baby boys.." She murmured and Ross rolled his eyes.

"We're not babies anymore." He complained and Arin glared at him for a short moment, silently saying 'not-now.'

The family sat together in the infirmary until the end of the day, and they all headed home. When they did, everyone went to their own rooms. Dan sat in his and thought hard.

Would it be horrible to try drugs? After all, you were meant to be some kind of god or something when you do..

He frowned and he decided to sneak out that night when everyone was sleeping. He almost ran into Arin waking up to grab a drink of water, but still managed to slip past his half asleep father.

He walked into the city and finally found some people willing to let him try some drugs.

What he didn't expect, was to enjoy it. By the time he got home he was feeling so high and mighty.. He's just nervous by how his parents will react. He knows he can't hide anything from his mother. So he washes away all evidence and hopes next morning he'll be able to get out of bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I focusing too much on one char? Do people like it when I do that..? Tell me your thoughts please!! I wanna know! xD anyway, good night! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama stirs up when Danny gets hooked on drugs and his family doesn't know how to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So right now I'm going to focus on Danny's character because there's an obvious situation that has to be worked on. I'll focus on other characters later though. :D hope you all enjoy!!

"But Mum I don't want to!" Barry complained quietly as he stared at the closed door.

Suzy's look left no room for argument though, and Barry forced himself to open the door slowly and peak his head in. Any other day, he'd be screaming in Dan's ear or flicking the lights on and off, but for some reason, Barry was nervous.

Suzy and Arin were worried about their eldest. So they wanted to know if he was staying home today or going to school.

Barry crept over to the bed and stared at the still form. He held in his breath as he poked his brother.

No response.

Barry got curious and poked him harder and harder until he got a muffled groan.

Dan lifted his head slowly and Barry jumped back in surprise.

Dan's skin was pasty and pale, while his eyes were rimmed with red. He looked exhausted with very dark visible shadows under his eyes, and one eye was still a little swollen.

"What?" He growled deep in his throat and Barry trembled.

"I was wondering if you're going to school today.. Dad said he'll drive us if you are.." The second youngest said shyly, suddenly scared of Dan.

Dan looked away and swallowed before it was almost like a haze cleared in his eyes.

"Yeah I'll go to school." He said, suddenly looking excited. He walked out of his room and left Barry standing there confused, but coughed softly when he smelled something awful. Barry didn't think too much about it at the time, but what he smelled was drugs.

Dan quickly got ready in ten minutes and Suzy said goodbye to all of her children before they went off and got a ride from Arin.

Arin was obviously worried about all of his boys because he'd heard Ross and Barry were bullied too. Kevin seemed to be the most safe but even then, that senior knows that Kevin is a Grump too. Surprisingly, the student only got a suspension and when he got back to school, detention for a month. Arin thought that was still going soft on the kid for what he did to his child.

He dropped the boys off at school and told them he loved them before he drove off, going off to find a job.

Dan instantly disappeared from the brothers which surprised them. Ross and Barry looked at Kevin who was now surrounded by friends. Ross never really was an outsider in their last school, and Barry mostly focused on classes instead of friends so he rushed off to homeroom and Ross didn't have anything else to do but follow.  
\---

It was last period when Danny stepped outside and went to the back of the school.

"Ah so you've agreed to take some huh?" A new guy grinned at Dan who had his hand held out, waiting. He had obviously heard how Danny had chickened out on drugs the other day.

The guy handed him marijuana and he let it be lit before he breathed in the drug.

It stung at his lungs and made then feel clogged up for a moment but he forced back the cough and accepted it.

It started to feel good and Dan soon forgot about his worries, and everything else. Instead he was lost in his own little world..

The guy was saying stuff but Dan wasn't listening. He was too busy humming a song that was his favorite when he was younger. Dan was always really bad with sleeping and had nightmares that kept him up. Suzy would help him though by humming a sweet little tune into his ear and rock him back and forth until he lulled into a sleep.

Danny was nervous about taking drugs, but remembering this lullaby and humming it made him calm down because he still had enough sanity to at least remember the song.  
Sadly it had to be interrupted when the guy shook his shoulder and told him school was ending so people would be coming out soon.

Dan sighed and handed him the drug so he could deal with it, and walked inside to grab his stuff and leave.  
\---  
Ross was literally falling asleep in his palm. He was in history class and he didn't understand why he needed to learn this stuff. It's already happened so what? It's not like he's going to try to start a World war when he's older.

He heard his phone hum against his leg, and he glanced up at the teacher before he slowly looked down at his phone.

It was a message from Danny.

"Hey Ross. I'm not going to be walking home with you guys today so don't wait around."

Ross raises a brow and looks up at the teacher and types without looking. When he was done he looks back down to check it before he sends it.

"Why aren't you coming with us?"

He almost got a reply instantly.

"I'm just busy. Please don't tell anything to mom and dad though. Maybe just say I got held up in school or something."

"Ahem Mr Grump?"

Ross jumped when he heard his history teacher lean over his desk and look at his phone.

"I'll be taking that." He said in an annoyed tone and Ross reluctantly handed his phone but that text was still moving around in his mind.

"Please don't tell anything to mom and dad though? Dan what are you doing..?" Ross murmured as he closed his eyes, finding no interest in listening to the lecture.  
\---  
Kevin was cheering as he raced out of the class as the final bell rung through the school. He found two of his three brothers walking for the exit, and he barreled into them.

"Kevin!" Barry snapped and tried to stay up but Kevin's weight anchored him down into a tangle of limbs on the ground.

Kevin laughed and Ross shoved him off but he had a smile of his face.

All three walked to the front of the school but Kevin and Barry were surprised to see Ross keep walking.

"Uh Ross, we gotta wait for Danny." Ross glanced over his shoulder and he had a troubled look.

"He said he's being held up in school, so he said we shouldn't wait around." Ross said quietly, and the brothers exchanged mystified looks.

"But mom and dad said that we have to all walk home together. They're going to be angry if we're one head short. Especially after what happened yesterday." Kevin said and Ross sighed.

"I agree but I don't want to go look for him. He'll get really mad at us." He said, and Barry was trying to add things up. With how he looked this morning and constantly tried to stay away from his brothers today, he realized something he should've before. What was that scent he smelled this morning?

"Guys we should go find him." Barry said urgently and turned around to run back into the school. The boys got worried by how Barry was acting but they followed him nonetheless.  
\---  
"You're actually a pretty cool guy, Grump." The guy said to Dan who inhaled again and smiled. It had finally quieted down so the two had returned to the spot after people stopped walking past every minute. 

"Thanks man." He said and leaned back against the wall and stared at the sky. Why do people hate drugs so much? It's making Dan feel.. Alive and he's not even doing anything.

"Dan?!" A familiar voice broke him from his dreamland instantly and he felt horror sink in.

He looked ahead to see his brothers standing there, staring at him in shock.

He tried to hide the marijuana behind his back but they already saw.

Ross was pulling out his phone and talking to someone.

"N-No please don't tell mom and dad." Danny begged as the guy ran away, shouting that he's been seen.

Kevin walked forward silently and there were tears forming in his eyes.

"D-Didn't you say you rejected the drugs yesterday?" He asked as his lip quivered. Dan winced and felt his heart become torn as he stared at the youngest sob quietly.

"I'm sorry Kevin.." He whispered.

"Are you also drinking as well?" Barry asked and Dan knew he saw the beer cans behind him and Dan knew he couldn't lie. He sighed and looked away, unable to look at his brothers for a moment.

He really desperately wanted to finish up the marijuana in his hand so he could blissfully forget about all of this. It didn't seem that easy though.

They all heard a car pull up and a second later, Dan was enveloped into a tight hug by his parents. Suzy had tears falling down her face, while his dad held him tightly and had a somber look on his face.

After they stood like that for a while, Suzy took the drug from Danny and said that they should go home.

The ride was silent and Dan could feel his hands starting to twitch. He really needs something.. He wanted to go back to his elevated feeling. 

When they got home, Suzy got on the phone for a therapist while Arin sat in the living room with Dan who could feel the tense atmosphere. The boys were asked to go to their rooms or play outside.

"Dan I can smell the beer on you." Arin said at last and Danny stared at his feet, unable to look up or say anything.

"Did you go out last night?" Arin asked, and Dan looked up in surprise.

"I heard you close the door behind you on the way out." Arin told him, seeing his sons expression.

Suzy walked into the living room and sat down beside Arin.

"I set up an appointment for you tomorrow. It's the school therapist and it's at noon. I'll make sure the boys get you there." She explained and Dan felt frustration build up inside of him. He felt like they were over-reacting a ton since he's only done it twice! He didn't want to take out his anger or frustration on his parents though so he took it out on the door when he slammed it behind him and walked into his room.

He stared at his room and shook his head.

It suddenly felt all of his tastes and things he liked have been altered because he shoved everything he had on his desk, off and straight into his garbage can sitting beside the furniture.

After he did that he ripped off the posters he had on the walls and finally laid down on his bed.

He felt.. Blank. Except for the heavy beating in his head that screamed out headache.

So that night, he sneaked into his father's pantry and grabbed some booze that Arin rarely drinks.

He drank straight from the bottle because he didn't want anyone finding the class, and after a full sips, he hiccuped.

Things started to feel better and he giggled and walked out of the house, not returning until he felt drained of energy.

He collapsed on his bed and glanced at the clock. It was already 3:06 so he had three hours to sleep.. Lovely.


	5. Chapter 5:Getting help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Dan to get help, but with the rumors of him visiting a therapist and taking drugs getting to him, what'll happen? Especially when he starts to push his family away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually having a lot of fun with this story heh. I feel guilty though. I have a couple of other stories to write on two other sites yet I'm too busy thinking about this story. Also I need to mention that this chapter is taking place a couple weeks after the last! So Dan has fallen deeper into the weird world of drugs and alcohol.. Not saying that anybody that does do alcohol and stuff is weird though. Enjoy!! <3

Dan opened the door and entered the room. It was a nice and calm room, except Dan didn't want to be here in the first place.

Ever since someone figured out he was visiting a therapist, people have been avoiding him and calling him "crazy" and a huge "druggie."

Dan has come to hate school, but most of all, hate his family. They set him up for this without even really talking to him about it.

He sat down at the chair and the therapist turned to Danny and smiled. She was honestly a sweet woman that calmed Dan down quite well.

"Hello Daniel!" She greeted and gave a small wave. Danny couldn't force himself to smile though. Before he got here, someone shouted "maniac" at him and it had put a hole in his heart.

"So what did you do last night?" She asked, and he frowned and tried to remember what he did. Ah yes, he stole the key for the lock put on the pantry and drank lots of booze before he spent the night on the deck, trying to sober up before school.

"Just slept.." Dan said. He hates lying but he does it so his parents don't get told by the therapist that he's still breaking into the pantry. Although they probably already know, considering he got past the lock and drank lots last night. He figured that he likes being drunk more than high. Because being high is a little more obvious on Dan, than it is being drunk because he's a huge stoner.

"That's great Dan!" The woman said and smiled brightly. Dan felt even guiltier. She was going to tell his parents that he was doing fine, when really he was worse than when he started.

After a while, he was dismissed and he went to his next class, PE.

He remembered when he used to love PE when he was younger. Now he just hangs out in the bathroom and smokes the entire period. How sad.

Before he opened the door to the bathroom, he saw his teacher wave to him down the hallway, and saw his younger brother Kevin standing there with him. He rose a brow and walked over.

"Your brother wants to talk to you." The teacher said before they walked into the gymnasium. Dan looked at his younger brother and frowned. He rarely ever talked to his brothers anymore. But he knew that they secretly were scared of him too.

"Hey Dan." Kevin smiled with his eyes closed. Dan knew if they were open, the fear in them would be obvious.

"Hello Kevin." He replied as he watched his younger brother squirm under his gaze. Dan had finally had enough.

"You're going to be late for class." Dan grumbled and walked to the bathroom. He felt his hands shake and tears fell from his eyes as he locked himself in a stall.

"Do I really do this to my brother..? Do I really scare him?" He mumbled as he pulled out a cigarette, ready to forget about it all. But then he paused.

The reason why Kevin was scared was because he was changing, wasn't it?

With that though, Dan threw the cigarette away like it burnt him and he opened the stall and stared at himself in the mirror and blinked in shock. Who was that guy in the mirror staring back at him..?

The guy staring at him had a cold expression, with a strong face but dark shadows under his eyes and red rimming his eyes.

He grabbed his hair that seemed messier than usual and shook his head.

"I'm such an idiot.."  
\---  
Kevin sat in the cafeteria with his brothers. He stayed away from the crowd now because he wanted to stay close to his brothers now. With his older brother acting like he does, he feels more alone than ever.

All the brothers had a sandwich, and some money to go buy something from the school.

"I'm not that hungry.." Kevin muttered and Ross looked over in surprise.

"You're ALWAYS hungry though. What's wrong Kevin?" Ross asked in concern, and Barry rested his hand on his shoulder.

"I spoke to Dan today.. He looked angry." He mumbled and Barry and Ross exchanged glances.

"Well maybe you should leave him alone for a little." Ross suggested but Kevin stood up and glared at them.

"That's what everyone is telling me but if I was in his shoes, I'd want support and help! But all that we're doing is pushing him away!" He shouted and the two brothers stared at him with wide eyes. It's been a while since Kevin has blown up on them. This must be tearing at him worse than they thought.

Kevin whirled around as tears began to pile up in his eyes and started to run away, but Barry and Ross chased after him and abandoned their lunches.

Kevin led them to a bathroom and Ross and Barry followed him.

"Kevin we're trying to help but mom and dad say it's best to leave him to the professionals." Barry explained calmly but Kevin shook his head wildly.

"They don't understand Dan like we do! By what the therapist is telling us that Dan is fine and is getting better but when I saw him today, he looked half dead!" He yelled and Ross blinked.

The three went silent after that and stared at each other.

"Let's go see him then.." Ross said quietly, and Barry slowly nodded.

They walked down the hallway, looking for the oldest brother and they finally found him sitting at the playground on a swing, slowly swinging himself back and forth. His thick and messy hair covered his eyes but they could see the tear stains on his cheeks.

They walked over and noticed he had his earphones in. The music was so loud they could hear it from where they were standing.

Ross couldn't bear to see his brother in such a sad state, so he ran forward and hugged Dan tightly.

Dan, who didn't even notice his siblings, was caught off guard when Ross hugged him and jolted and fell back. Ross, who was still hugging him went back with him and landed on Dan who grunted as his back hit the hard ground.

"Ross?" He whispered as he pulled out his earphones and looked at Ross who was hugging him tightly.

"We're sorry Dan!" He burst out and Dan looked over his crying brother to see Barry and Kevin standing there, both crying too. He blinked before he pulled Ross to his feet and stretched his arm out to welcome Barry and Kevin to the hug. They both quickly enveloped themselves in the group hug and they all stayed like that for a while.

"I'm sorry.." Danny whispered, feeling torn that he made his family cry.

"Don't be." Ross said as he broke away for a moment and smiled at Dan even though there were still tears streaming down his face.

"I'm going to try to give up drinking and drugs.." Danny murmured and Kevin hugged him tighter in joy and Barry stared at him.

"Isn't that going to be difficult?" He asked and Dan smiled for the first time in a while.

"Yeah but I have you guys there to help me, right?" He asked and Kevin nodded and sniffled.

"Of course." He said and they all finally separated when the bell rang.

"You should all get to class." Dan said as he watched kids run to class.

"Can I walk with you to your class?" Kevin asked shyly and Dan looked down on the black haired teen.

"Yeah, sure." He smiled brighter and the two walked off while Barry and Ross walked of to their own classes.

The two went to Dan's class, and Dan said goodbye, but what surprised him is when Kevin walked past him and stood in front of the guy that first introduced Danny to drugs.

The guy rose an eyebrow at the smaller who stood defiantly.

"My brother is much better than you! He's trying to give up drugs and alcohol so stay away from him or you have to deal with the Grump family!" He said and left the classroom, leaving Dan and the guy equally gobsmacked.  
\---

"Hello class, we have a new student." The teacher said and Ross looked up and his eyes widened.

A beautiful girl stood at the front of the class. Behind her the teacher wrote her name on the board.

"Welcome Holly Conrad to the class please!" The teacher smiled and Ross watched her as she sat down in a desk.

After class, Ross ran into her and introduced himself.

He wanted to talk to her longer but then he saw Barry, Dan, and Kevin waiting and remembered he had to walk home with them.

"Hey can I have your number so we can chat more?" Ross asked and Holly blinked but smiled and handed her phone to him. He gave it back to her when he put his own number into her phone and said goodbye when Barry shouted his name to hurry up.

He walked over to his brothers feeling like a champ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of tears shared in this story ;) Now before you all say "That's so ooc and shit" well let me say if you had sibling that was doing drugs, how would you feel?... Yeah I thought so *^*  
> Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sure I'll post again tonight. Now I should probably go eat because it's 7:04 pm and I haven't eaten yet today. Kinda forget because I was watching Game Grumps. Did you see the Game Grumps T-Shirt commercial? Let me just say I didn't watch it until today and when I saw that Dan was the son, I threw my laptop and laid back on my bed giggling.. Heh not crazy yet dw. Anyway, love ya all!!


	6. Sick day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The poor boys have all developed the flu and have to deal with many things. For example: each other ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh too many stories ;-; lemmie count... Too many!! Dx I have to give up some stories on one site because I've lost interest in the fandom and I've been posting on that acc for two years already.. Urgh but I feel guilty because I have 700 followers on it.. God damit! Anyway, I just needed to say all that. Now I want you guys to give a vote in the comments for what the next chapter should be about. See the end notes for the choices! <3 If nobody votes then I'll choose lol. By the way, this chapter takes place around three days after the last so Dan isn't necessarily sick. He's just suffering from the alcoholic withdrawal and the drug withdrawal soo.. Anyway enjoy!

"Mum we can't go to school today.. Barry can't even get up out of bed, Kevin threw up on me when I tried to get him out of bed, and Dan isn't even responding to me.." Ross groaned as he grabbed an ice pack from the fridge and pressed it against his forehead.

Suzy looked up from her phone and frowned.

"Did you at least change your Pajama's?" She asked as she looked her son up and down. Fortunately he already did so she didn't need to feel sick herself.

"Yeah.. Just I don't think we can go to school today.." He grumbled and rested his head against the cool wooden dining table.

"Let me see." She huffed and walked into Kevin's room since his was the closest. She saw her youngest sitting in bed sprawled out. From where she stood, she could see his skin was clammy and pale.

"Kevin?" She asked as she walked over and he looked over at her and groaned.

"B-bucket please." He begged as he put a hand over his mouth and closed his eyes tightly. She raced out of the room and returned with a small container a second later and handed it to him. Sadly he already threw up on his bed and she sighed and helped him out.

He threw up into the container and she stared at the bile. It seemed like the pizza from last night. Her and Arin decided to go on a dinner date, while Dan was supposed to cook for the boys but he got sick from the withdrawal effects, which the parents didn't think about and he just ordered a pizza and didn't eat last night.

She walked to Barry's room next when she left Kevin in the living room to sleep on the couch.

Barry wasn't much better. Except he had a fever.

"Was it the pizza?" Barry whimpered and his voice cracked. Suzy nodded softly and decided to get all the boys together. She left Barry leaning against Kevin and Ross who had decided to join his younger brother, and finally entered Dan's room.

"Dan?" She asked quietly and she looked an the un-moving figure in his bed.

She finally shook him awake and he groaned and rolled away.

"How are you feeling?" She asked and he blinked at her sleepily.

"Like I could jump off a bridge.. Why in the world did I choose do give up drugs and alcohol again?" He asked in a raspy voice, and she moved his hair from his eyes. They were red around the edges and looked sore.

"Because your brothers don't like you being addicted to drugs and alcohol." She responded and he sighed and rolled away.

"Why does everything feel so dark?" He asked after he stared at the ceiling.

"It's just one of the symptoms. If you get any really bad depressing thoughts, please tell me." She said, and he looked at her.

"Bad depressing thoughts?"

"Suicidal." She murmured and his eyes softened and he nodded.

"So am I going to school today?" He asked as he looked at the clock. It was already ten to seven.

"No. None of your brothers are. Want to go see them?" She asked and he sat up abruptly.

"What's wrong with them?!" He asked urgently before he hissed softly and grabbed his head when it started to ache.

"I think they've all either got food poisoning or the flu." She said and helped Dan to his feet. He staggered a little but she helped him a lot.

"It was that pizza wasn't it..?" She didn't respond because she knew he'd feel bad about it and somehow find a way to blame himself.

Dan saw his brothers watching TV and not looking that fine, and his gaze fell.

"Hey guys." He said weakly and they looked over and smiled.

"At least we're all sick together.." Kevin said weakly and Dan sat down beside them.

Arin sleepily stumbled out from his room, and rose an eyebrow at the boys sitting on the couch.

"Don't you all have school?" He asked as he looked at the TV.

"They're sick." Suzy answered for them as she was making portage.

Arin said nothing more as he grabbed a piece of bread and made toast for himself as he watched the boys watch TV from the kitchen.

"So it was the pizza?" He asked and she nodded.

She grabbed a couple of glasses of water and spoons and gave them to the boys.

"Just have a couple spoonfuls every hour. Don't drink too much or you'll overdo it." Suzy instructed them and Kevin stared at it.

"What? Just a tiny bit or water every hour?" He exclaimed weakly and Suzy nodded.

"Anymore and you could upset your stomach again." She said firmly and Ross groaned loudly.

"This is bullshit.." He exclaimed, but immediately froze when Suzy death glared him.

"Uh sorry for swearing in the house.." He grumbled. She nodded firmly and accepted his apology before she looked over at Arin who was finishing the portage.

"Well today is my first day at work." He said glumly and Dan looked up.

"You got a job?" He asked in surprise and Arin nodded.

"At a stupid office." He said and finished eating and went to go get changed.

When he came back out he was wearing a suit which surprised all the boys, and Suzy helped him with the tie.

Soon Arin left the house and the boys were left with their mother and each other. Ross was playing on his 3DS anyway though.

Kevin threw up once more into the container before Suzy took it to swish it out.

"Are you guys sick because of the pizza I ordered?" Dan asked and the boys looked up from whatever they were doing.

"Yeah I guess so.." Barry said, and guilt and regret filled Dan as he stared at his siblings.

"I'm sorry." He whispered dejectedly and Kevin laughed weakly.

"Well at least I miss the test for today. I wasn't ready so I can study now." He explained happily as he leaned back and closed his eyes. Suzy walked in then.

"Kevin are you planning on taking a nap?" She asked as she walked over and he shrugged.

"I guess yeah." He answered and she disappeared for a moment and reappeared with earplugs.

"I use earplugs when you all are being loud during the night or Arin starts snoring." She explained and handed the fresh pair to him. He frowned before he stuffed them in his ears and fell into the bliss silence. He watched his brothers mouths open but no sound came out and he giggled at how weird it looked.

He finally relaxed against the pillow and sighed and closed his eyes.

The brothers watched their youngest fall asleep before they went back to whatever they were doing. Danny decided it was a good time to start homework but whenever he tried, he ended up thinking about alcohol. Finally he snapped and waited for all the boys to be occupied and Suzy to leave the kitchen before he sneaked in and broke into the pantry. He opened a bottle but just as he was putting it to his lips he heard his mother shriek and practically ram into him.

The bottle fell from his fingertips and smash to the ground and he stared at the liquid all over the floor and cried out in frustration that he couldn't drink it now.

"Dan go back to the couch!" Suzy ordered and Dan grumbled to himself as he sat himself back down on the couch. The boys stared at him in wonder but he ignored them and focused on his work.

Kevin was still sleeping so Ross and Barry tried to make themselves sleep too. Finally, Ross asked for some medicine that makes him drowsy and twenty minutes later, he was knocked out.

Dan tapped his pencil against his head and thought hard but he couldn't get the question.

"Do you need help Dan?" Barry asked and Dan looked over at him.

"This is grade twelve stuff Barry. You're in grade eleven. You probably won't even know what some of these terms mean." He told his younger brother, and Barry smirked before he grabbed Danny's pencil and in no time flat, solved the equation. Dan stared at it with wide eyes, and when he thought about it, it made sense.

"How did you know that?" He asked as he looked at Barry.

"I like to steal your books and read about stuff like that." He explained and Danny shook his head.

"I don't even want to know why you did that." He said, and Barry helped him solve the rest of his homework before he convinced his brother to go to sleep.

Dan was starting to feel pretty tired so he gave no excuse and laid down in between Kevin and Ross. The warmth from the two bodies made his eyes droop close and he fell into a comforting sleep. One that he hasn't had in a while.

Barry smiled and decided he needed a nap too if he was to get better.

He laid down and tried his hardest, but he just wasn't falling asleep. He'd open his eyes every five minutes and see the clock on the wall hasn't changed much.

Finally after thirty minutes of boredom, he started to feel more and more tired. Just as he was falling into a deeper sleep, he heard the *snap* of a photo being taken. He opened his eyes for a moment to see Suzy standing there with her phone in her hand, before Barry re-closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
\---  
Arin came home that night and was about to greet his loving wife before she whirled around and put a finger to her lips.

He looked past his wife and saw all of their children sleeping on the couch together, curled up and even cuddling a little bit. Arin instantly forgot about his sucky day at work and felt his heart warm at the picture.

"They're adorable." Suzy squealed silently and Arin nodded and smiled.

"Well they're our adorable boys." He hugged Suzy and breathed in her comforting scent, overjoyed that he was finally home with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! So please vote in the comments for what the next chapter should be based around! (Don't be shy ;))  
> 1\. Birthday! It's a birthday for any of the boys (so idk just pick which birthday you wanna see.)  
> 2\. Christmas!!  
> 3\. Vacation time! (if you'd like, suggest a place where you'd like them to go. I was thinking maybe Paris or Japan or something. How they get the money idk.)  
> Much luv everyone!!<3


	7. Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin's birthday yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter the Grump family will be celebrating Kevin's birthday! Make sure to read the end notes to see the next suggestions. If you want to see another birthday for another brother though just tell me! Much luv and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!

Dan thought it'd be a normal day for him when he woke up. Or as normal as it could get in the Grump residence.

But when he got up, he saw Ross, Barry, and Suzy leaning over the island in the kitchen, murmuring quietly and passing a pen back and forth as they wrote down stuff.

Dan frowned and walked over and looked over Ross's head to see what they were doing.

"Oh, hey Danny." Ross looked up at his oldest brother.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he pushed his brother's head down a little to get a better view. Ross complained loudly and finally tasered his brother off of him.

"It's Kevin's birthday in a couple days so we want to celebrate it. He's turning fifteen." Suzy said and Danny nodded. His brother wouldn't stop reminding him what he wanted for his birthday.

"Well what do you have down so far?" Danny asked as he squeezed it beside their mother and Barry.

"Uh.. Well not much.." Ross grumbled and Danny laughed loudly.

"Yeah more like nothing." He teased as he stared at the blank sheet of paper. Save for the big words at the top stating "Kevin's Birthday gift list and shit."

"Well we don't know!" Barry whined, and Dan stole the pen.

He wrote down 3DS, and the family shared a collective "ohhh."

"Maybe he wouldn't steal mine then." Ross said happily and put a check mark beside the item.

"But I don't want him getting distracted from school work.." Suzy said and bit her lip as she thought about it.

"Guys hold on!" Arin burst into the house with a huge grin on his face.

"And where have you been?" Suzy demanded and put her hands on her hips and stared at him.

"Heh well I don't mean to brag but I just bought Kevin the best gift ever." He said with a shit eating grin.

Everyone looked at each other expectantly before Suzy waved at Arin to hurry up.

"I bought him.. A car!" Everybody froze and stared at the dad who was chuckling to himself.

...

Dan sighed dramatically and face palmed.

"I never thought I was related to somebody so stupid.." He muttered and Barry and Ross were laughing loudly.

Arin stared at them quizzically, not really understanding why they were so disappointed.

Suzy whacked him over the head and glared at him.

"He's fifteen you idiot! He can't drive yet!" She snapped, and now Dan glared at him.

"How come you bought him a car but you didn't buy me one?" He asked in annoyance, and Arin stared at him puzzled.

"I thought Dan was fifteen and Kevin was turning eighteen?" The entire family face palmed this time.

"I swear to god Arin. At least pay attention to our kids ages for goodness sake!" Suzy cried out in despair.

The entire group fell silent as Arin went to go cancel his purchase on the car.

"Okay let's just go out to the mall and look around." Suzy finally suggested. It was a Saturday, so Kevin likes to sleep in very late so they left before he woke up.  
\---  
The four were on the city bus, and Barry and Ross were sitting together while Dan sat on his own seat and Suzy stood over Barry and Ross and made sure they didn't stir trouble.

They stood awkwardly and when Suzy looked over, she saw Danny talking to a girl that was obviously flirting with him. When the bus took a turn, the girl over dramatically fell onto his lap and laughed with him.

Suzy growled to herself, and dialed Arin's number.

"Hey honey I-"

"Code hooky." She hissed and Arin instantly understood.

"Oh Danny~" Suzy sang to Dan and he looked over and gave a look that said 'not-now.'

But Suzy sent a sharp glare and pointed at her phone sternly.

Danny sighed and walked over and grabbed the phone, shooting Suzy an annoyed look.

Arin started chatting about the most random stuff to distract him, and Ross and Barry watched this all unfold with wide eyes, until the girl walked off the bus at her stop and they started laughing loudly.

Suzy watched the girl walk off in satisfaction before she stole her phone back.

"Uh why was Arin talking to me about his childhood?" Dan asked in confusion but she simply ignored him as she turned her phone off and slipped it into her bag.

Dan saw the girl was gone and he finally understood what all that was about.

"Really?" He snapped and Suzy gave an innocent shrug.

They eventually got to their stop and Barry and Ross raced each other inside. Suzy tried to call them back but they were long gone.

Dan was still a little hot from "Code Hooky" so he didn't chase after the boys. Instead he simply smirked and watched Suzy huff and follow the boys inside.

They finally found them practically dumping change into the fountain and she dragged the two boys away.

"I gave you an allowance so you could buy things. Not waste it on "magic!"" She inserted air quotes on the 'magic' part.

"But what if my wishes do come true?" Ross asked and Suzy grunted and didn't answer. Instead she starting her shopping.

They followed her into a clothing store and Danny decided to lean against the barrier thing at the entrance and Ross smirked.

He grabbed a shirt and began to sneak over to Dan who had his eyes closed and looked exhausted. It seemed he was still trying to get over the symptoms of withdrawal.

He swiped the shirt over the barrier and as it went off beeping, he slipped it into Danny's hands and raced off to find Suzy but looked back to see a staff running over to Dan to "stop him."

He giggled evilly, and appeared beside Suzy who was looking at bras and Barry who looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Now remind me. Are we shopping for Kevin?" Ross asked and Suzy blushed slightly and put it back.

"Sorry. I forgot." She grumbled and the three walked out of the store but stopped to see Dan trying to calm down a staff that was still scolding him.

"What seems to be the problem?" Suzy asked and narrowed her gaze at Danny who looked relieved to see Suzy came to his rescue.

"This gentleman was trying to leave with this." The staff showed a striped shirt. It was actually a girl's size.

"I swear I wasn't! I was just standing here and suddenly it was in my hands!" Danny exclaimed, and Suzy knew he wasn't lying but he was extremely confused.

She heard a badly contained giggle behind her and her eyebrow twitched in anger.

"So Ross. How about you explain to us what really happened." Suzy growled in a menacing tone that made even the staff a little nervous.

Ross gulped and casted his gaze down nervously.

"Uh I sorta played a prank on you Danny.. Sorry." He apologized and Danny glared at him.

Suzy was satisfied and walked out with the boys trailing behind her.

The day went well after that. They bought Kevin a 3DS and a couple games for it, and a new ball cap that was black and had on the front "BRING IT."

"Do you think this is enough?" Suzy asked as she looked in the bag and frowned.

"He's turning fifteen. He shouldn't expect much." Barry said and texted a friend but nearly walked straight into a stranger and apologized loudly.

Ross watched the scene in amusement before he saw the bus that they were supposed to take, drive off.

"Uh mom?" He asked and then pointed at the bus. Suzy cursed very colorful words before she looked expectantly at Dan who nodded and raced down the street to the bus stop ahead.

The others followed after him but weren't nearly as quick. Dan was much quicker because he's extremely tall and has long legs.

He hailed down the bus and panted heavily as the others caught up.

"You owe me extra dessert." He said and tried to regain his breath as the family climbed on.  
\---  
"Happy birthday Kevin!!" Dan woke to Barry and Ross practically screaming it at 6:00 on a Sunday.

It was followed by a thump, so Dan went to investigate and saw Kevin laying on the ground looking lost and tangled in his sheets.

Ross and Barry high fived before they rushed to the kitchen where Suzy and Arin were waiting.

Kevin's look grew to a very wide smile and when he got up, Dan patted his head and smiled.

"C'mon." He said and led his younger brother to the kitchen where there were streamers and balloons hanging from the lights and the chandelier.

"Happy birthday Kevin!" The family said at the same time and Kevin laughed and walked over happily.

Suzy planted a kiss on his head and Arin ruffled his hair.

"Fifteen already!" Suzy exclaimed and Arin nodded.

"You're getting old!" Ross said to them and everyone could tell Suzy was straining a shout and a scolding as she let out an extremely forced laugh.

"Well open your gifts." Barry said and handed the one that had the 3DS to Kevin.

He carefully opened and shrieked in joy when he saw the box and hugged it.

"Thank you!" He said happily and spun around before he noticed a card and peeled open the envelope.

It was a card signed by the entire family and had fifty dollars in it.

Next he opened the games and he was so excited that as soon as he opened the last of his gifts, he disappeared into the living room to play them.

The family watched the youngest play on his 3DS and they smiled. Kevin really did bring most of the joy to this family..

"Imagine if he figured out he got a car but he couldn't ride it." Ross snickered and Arin glared at him but was blushing in embarrassment.

"Shut it." He grumbled and turned away to help Suzy prepare the birthday dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the suggestions I have for the next chapter ;)
> 
> 1\. Vacation (yep I'm bringing it back.)  
> 2\. Fight! (Suzy and Arin get into a fight and drama stirs and shit.)  
> 3\. Christmas (i gotta bring this back too heh.)


	8. Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzy and Arin get into a fight and drama starts and stuff ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I should probably let people vote but.. I HAVE TO KEEP WRITING THESE FINGERS ARE OUT OF CONTROL!!!  
> Plus I have no life and no friends...  
> Heh xD  
> Anyway, I'll give you more suggestions at the end of the chapter! Make sure to vote!!

It started out as a normal day. But things were starting to change. Far too quickly for anybody to stop it either.

Kevin woke up to hear his parents arguing loudly from the kitchen. As he went to go see and investigate, he found Ross guiltily sitting in one of the chairs as the parents argued over him.

It surprised Kevin that Arin was actually fighting back because Suzy's glare usually sends him running. But Arin had his own fire in his eyes this time.

Kevin saw Barry watching from the sidelines too, so he sneaked over to him. Barry was too focused on the fight to notice his younger brother at first so Kevin tapped his shoulder.

Barry jumped and looked down on his younger brother and pushed him away into the living room so they could discuss what in the world is happening.

"Ross broke a plate so Suzy told Arin to go buy a new one, but he stated that they have enough already and they shouldn't waste money but Suzy is insisting that he goes, and really it's just a stupid argument." Barry explained and Kevin sighed.

The parents were fighting a lot more recently.

Suddenly, one day it happened. It was around a week after this fight, and the boys didn't even see it coming.

Dan woke up one day to see Arin shoving Dan's things into a suitcase in a hurry, and Dan watched him for a while, too tired to even respond. They always chose a weekend to do these sort of early things in the mornings of course. But that's when the boys value sleep the most.

"Dan we're leaving." Arin growled as he prodded at the eldest and Dan stared quizzically up at him.

"Where?" He asked and Arin looked frustrated.

"Anywhere but here. We're taking Barry with us." He added and pointed to Barry who shyly stood at the door.

Dan reached over and grabbed his clock from the nightstand and glared at it before he turned his fiery gaze to Arin.

"Dad it's fucking four in the morning. Good night." He growled before he sunk back into the pillows and heard Arin sit on the side of the bed.

"Danny.. Suzy and I had a bad fight.."

Dan frowned and sat up and stared at his father. His dad rarely ever calls him Danny.

Without another word, Dan got up to get ready. His father gave him privacy and Barry and him stood in the living room. Suzy, Ross and Kevin were already gone. She laid claim on them before Arin was even awake after their last fight.

They packed their stuff into the car before they hit the road. Danny stared and watched the house fade into the darkness, wondering when they'll return.

Barry slept against Dan's shoulder who surprisingly became a good pillow considering he was mostly bone.

Arin was muttering things to himself but as Dan watched him in the rear-view mirror, Danny could tell me was close to falling apart.

"We'll stay at a hotel for a little, alright? You and Barry will stay in one room." Arin said over his shoulder and Dan frowned.

"Dad, what was the fight about?" He asked and Arin paused and his eyes casted down and sighed.

"I-.." He murmured and Dan noticed him getting distracted and not notice the car parked on the side of the road.

"DAD!" He shrieked and had trouble jumping up to the wheel because Barry was practically laying on top of the skinnier boy now.

It was too late for Arin to turn the wheel away. They head on collided with the car, and everything went from light to dark far too quickly.  
\---  
"D-Dad.." Danny awoke quickly. His head stung and his vision was blurry as hell.

He realized he was not in a place he wanted to be.

His dad was in front of him, unconscious while Barry was crying out in pain.

Danny tried to move over to help his brother but he found his legs being completely crushed under the weight of the front seat. His own pain made him whimper slightly as heat flowed from his legs, but at the same time he could feel circulation being completely cut off.

"B-Barry." He croaked, trying to reach over to his brother that was bleeding badly from his head but things were starting to change around him. He could see a nearby flare of light and soon realized it was a fire from the other car that they had crashed into.

His ears were ringing and he found the familiar feeling of him passing out. The last thing he recalled was Barry crying before he fell into the darkness, light spiraling out of existence for him.  
\---  
"Mom you should've taken the car instead of the bus.." Ross grumbled, but when he looked at his mother, he instantly quieted down.

Suzy had tears and mascara running down her cheek. Kevin was hugging her but that only seemed to make her cry harder as she sniffled and a guy noticed her and handed her a tissue.

She silently thanked him before she tried to clean up but ended up smudging the makeup and just made her look worse.

"We'll stay at that motel nearby." She murmured and Ross's heart broke slightly. He's never heard his mother sound so weak and fragile.

They got to the motel by the time it was four and they settled in quietly.

Ross stayed frighteningly silent the entire night.

Suzy and Kevin slept on one bed while Ross slept on the couch.

In the middle of the night, Suzy could hear Kevin softly sobbing so she reached over and pulled Kevin close and hugged him.

"I-.. Are we ever going to see dad, Barry, and Dan again?" He whispered and she bit her lip at how broken hearted he sounded.

"Of course.." She whispered. She had to. Even if they did plan on getting a divorce, she's still want to see her two other boys. But she doesn't think it'll jump to that stage anytime soon. She still loves Arin unconditionally.

"Can I watch some TV in the morning?" He mumbled and she nodded.

Soon they both fell asleep together, despite hearing a couple next door argue the entire night.  
\---  
Kevin turned on the TV but was dismayed to find that there were no good channels. Only the news.

He sighed but turned on the news anyway and watched it out of boredom and barely paid attention.

Suzy went out and when she came back, she had groceries in plastic bags and she handed Kevin an already prepared sandwich.

She sat down beside him and handed Ross his before they started to eat quietly and watch the news

"Highway number [insert number here] has been temporarily closed because there was quite a bad car crash that happened late last night." The woman said and Suzy narrowed her gaze. That was a highway going out of the city.

"It seemed there was one father in one car and his two sons, and in the other car there was only one man. Miraculously, everyone survived but the father has been airlifted to another hospital. Details about the family or the man have yet to be received."

Suzy choked when she recognized the car in the crash. She coughed up her sandwich and Ross and Kevin stared at it in horror.

"No!" Kevin cried out as tears began to well up in his eyes again as Suzy covered her mouth with her hands.

"Let's go." She said immediately and grabbed her bags and shoved them in her suitcase. The two boys followed quickly and soon they were all rushing off to the hospital, assuming Dan and Barry were there.

When they got there, the woman at the front desk rose an eyebrow at the state of the family that rushed in but Suzy didn't care if she looked half dead.

"I'm Suzy Grump and I'm here to see my two sons that were in the car crash this morning!" She told her urgently and the woman instantly gave her pity which made Suzy curl her lip to.

"Room 301 is where they are." She said and pointed to the hallway they were in.

The three walked nervously down the hallway. Ross hated being in hospitals, mostly because of the aura it gave.

They stopped in front of Room 301 and exchanged glances and held hands before they walked in.

There was a soft beeping in the air, and they looked over a small corner to see two beds.

Danny was in one while Barry was in the other. Danny's legs were tied and held up in the air and she saw casting's around each of them, while Barry had a big bandage on his head.

Tears filled her eyes as she ran forward and first hugged Dan and then Barry.

They sat there for a hour before Dan finally stirred awake.

"Mom?" He whispered and looked over at her and his younger brothers. Suzy smiled and gave him a small kiss, delighted that he was awake.

"How are you feeling?" She asked and he gave a small laugh.

"Tired and shitty." Any other time, she would've scold him for swearing but she stayed silent this time, just glad he was awake.

"Where's..?" He looked around the room until he spotted Barry and he sighed in relief.

"I saw him before I blacked out.. He looked like he was in such deep pain.." He murmured and Suzy's lip twitched.

"I'm sorry.. If Arin and I never fought you wouldn't have even been in that car crash.." She admitted and Dan laughed louder this time.

"We can't predict the future." He said weakly and Suzy fake smiled.

"Your father has been airlifted to a better hospital which means he's in worse condition." She said and his eyes widen in shock.

They spoke for a little more until a nurse came in and checked up on Dan now that he was awake.

Barry soon woke up too and since the nurse was already there, she checked up on him too.

Dan would have to stay in a wheelchair for a while since both of his legs are broken and Ross promised he'd always push him around. While Barry only had a minor head injury.

"You're both very fortunate." The nurse told the brothers before she left.

Danny sighed roughly.

"I don't feel very fortunate.." He muttered and Barry simply groaned. Turns out he might suffer from short-term memory loss for a little but who knows.

"I'm going to be leaving my stuff here and my money, so I want you both to go eat lunch. I'm also leaving my phone so you can call Uncle Jon and stay over at his place." Suzy was saying in a hurry and everyone stared at her in puzzlement and wonder.

"Where are you going, mom?" Kevin asked as he stared at their mother.

"To go see your father." She said simply and gave all of the boys kisses on their foreheads before she rushed out.

She took a bus to the next city over and eventually found the hospital Arin was staying in. She didn't get to see him at first so she waited patiently until they allowed her into his room.

She walked in and bit her lip as she stared at her husband. He took the worst hit because he was the only one sitting in the front on the head on collision but like the nurse said, the three were fortunate to have survived so easily.

Arin was out and she walked over and pulled up a chair beside his bed and held his hand tightly.

"I'm sorry babe for everything.. I promise I won't be so headstrong in the future.. I love you." She whispered and waited for him to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wew okay, so here are the suggestions.  
> 1\. Christmas  
> 2\. Day at the beach  
> 3\. Your own idea!!  
> Yep I'm willing to listen to people's suggestions and see if I can work them into a chapter nicely. Please keep it rated T though.. I can write violence but not smut xD  
> Anyway hope you all enjoyed! <3


	9. The Mall?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea suggested by: Peyton  
> Thanks!! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. It's three in the morning and there's a forest fire that's around 10 minutes away.. So I decided to write another chapter in the morning. WARNING: Chapter might be kinda bad and have errors because there are literally tears coming from my eyes xD I'm so tired...  
> Check the end notes for more suggestion chapters!! Much luv! <33

"Mum I can barely walk and I think Barry would rather be sleeping at home.. Besides, dad you shouldn't be acting so energetic." Danny grumbled as he tried to keep up with the family on crutches.

At the moment, the family of six were walking through the large parking lot in front of a mall.

Arin glanced back at his crippled son and he slowed down slightly.

"The doctors simply told me to not overdo it." He shrugged, and Suzy looked over at him when she put her phone away.

"I'm going to be keeping a close eye on you today so you don't hurt yourself." She said and looked at Barry and Ross, and shrieked when she saw the two stupidly running in front of cars that were trying to park.

She raced over and the two were surprised to see her instantly appear behind the two and drag them back to the family. Kevin was too busy playing on his 3DS to notice.

Suzy started to scold the two angrily, while Dan was exhausted already and he hasn't even gotten inside. Arin walked beside him and helped support him.

"Honestly the doctors overreacted with me.. It only took a couple weeks to heal." Arin sighed, and Danny glared at him.

"Yeah. AFTER you went into surgery! Besides, you're not even fully healed!" He exclaimed and Arin and him got to the front of the mall and waited for Suzy and the three boys to regroup with them until they walked inside.

"Alright boys. We need to establish some serious rules." Arin said seriously as he took one look at the huge mall and turned to the family. The boys listened eagerly.

"Don't be stupid." He simply said, and Dan's jaw fell.

Suzy was nodding along with Arin, and Dan felt like he had lost all hope in his family.

Kevin giggled before he returned to his 3DS, and the family followed each other down walkways and such. They stopped in a couple shops, and the boys weren't even sure on what they were looking for..

Arin and Suzy held hands as they led the family, so at least the boys were reassured that the bond between the two was mended.

Dan winced when he nearly tripped. No matter how hard he tried, he really couldn't get used to crutches. He had horrible balance as it was and it was exhausting when he didn't do much when he let his legs mostly heal until he was able to go around without a wheelchair.

They all stopped in a shop, and Dan sat down in relief. He propped the crutches up on the chair beside him and he leaned back.

Ross and Barry were arguing about something, probably game related. Dan felt like tuning in but at the same time he was enjoying the rest. That was, until Kevin danced over to him awkwardly.

"Dan.. I.." He mumbled and his voice lowered and Dan couldn't hear the youngest but he knew the look in his eyes.

"Kevin for goodness sake, please nail it into your mind that you should go to the bathroom before we leave." Danny scolded lightly. Kevin blabbered about an "legit" excuse before they both went silent for a little.

"Can you help me get to a bathroom?" He asked at last and Danny stared at him before he looked at his legs.

He groaned and looked back up.

"What about mom or dad? Or even Ross and Barry? They're only one year younger than me!" Dan felt like begging but Kevin shook his head.

"They're busy.." He said shyly and Dan death glared his family, before he finally stood up awkwardly without the crutches for the moment and stood on the cast for the moment.

"Alright let's go track one down.." He sighed and led Kevin out of the shop.

Dan wanted to cry when he saw bathroom's on the bottom floor, but the only way down was either going down steep looking stairs, or going down the escalator..

Well Kevin chose quickly before Dan even registered the thought of going down either. He saw Kevin running over to the escalator, and Dan quickly limped his way over. He had no clue how he was going to do this though..

He stared at the escalator keep moving in front of him and watched his younger brother get off at the bottom. What Dan wasn't paying attention to was the impatient shoppers behind him who were getting frustrated with him holding up a line.  
\---  
"Hey Barry where'd everybody go?" Ross asked curiously as he looked around and found himself and Barry in an open area with a beautiful sky light above them.

"You're asking the guy that's suffering from short-term memory loss?" Barry asked and rose an eyebrow. Barry always gave that excuse, even though it wasn't nearly as bad as he says it is.

Ross looked around. He was simply talking with Barry, and he saw Dan and Kevin disappear into the busy mall, so he slowly led Barry away to find them. Although now he regrets not telling their parents. Even though they went into serious shopping mode.

"Huh.. Well what should we do?" Barry asked. He had his gaze captivated on a Purdy's chocolate shop though. Ross felt his stomach growl slightly, and he hugged it for a moment.

"Well I'd like to eat but I don't have any money.." Ross admitted and they both paused until Barry sighed and turned away.

"Well let's go eat then." He said and Ross's eye twitched.

"I just said I don't have money Barry. We can't go eat." He stated firmly and Barry looked puzzled now.

"You did?"

"Ugh.."  
\---

"Babe does this look cute?" Suzy asked as she walked out of the changing room and momentarily posed in front of Arin who was looking at clothes on a rack. He looked up and smiled widely and nodded.

Suzy paused when she walked back into the change room and felt like she was forgetting something..

Ah yes! How could she be so foolish?

She forgot to try on the jeans that she picked out!

Trying them on, she was disappointed to find that they didn't feel comfortable, so when she got out she gave them to a lady to reorganize, and decided she didn't need new clothes.

Arin waited patiently for her as she walked out to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. They both expected the kids to groan loudly at the mushy site, but when they were undisturbed they got worried.

Suzy looked around and felt her stomach tighten when she didn't see any of the boys around and she went back into the store to look but unfortunately for the couple they weren't there.  
\---  
"You feeling alright Kevin?" Dan called as he sat on the counter and inspected his slightly bleeding elbow. If anyone's wondering, he didn't get down the escalator easily..

"No.." Kevin whimpered from the stall and he sighed.

"Sore tummy?" He questioned.

"Yeah.. Sorry." He apologized and Dan shook his head to himself.

"It's fine buddy. Just take your time." He replied and washed his elbow with some paper towel.

Dan waited a while longer until Kevin flushed the toilet and walked out glumly and washed his hands.

Dan watched his younger brother and he tilted his head slightly.

"Feeling better?" He asked and Kevin shook his head and silently walked out of the bathroom. Dan quickly grabbed his crutches and limped out after him. He didn't think he took that long to get out but the door was a little bit of a struggle. But when he did get out, he saw a stranger talking to Kevin and holding out his hand weakly. Kevin had his 3DS in his hand and stared at the man.

Danny instantly knew something was wrong when the guy stepped towards Kevin and the smaller took a step back. Dan's vision sharpened as a rush of protectiveness burned in his stomach and he rushed forward and got in between the guy and Kevin. His brother instantly hugged Dan and the guy rose an eyebrow at Dan.

"I'm sorry but we're not interested." Dan flashed a warning glare and the guy luckily got the message before he turned away and walked off. Dan knew that he was asking for money.

Dan sighed heavily and felt his new found stamina disappear.  
\---  
"C'mon we have to have a couple more cents!" Ross said as he dug into all of his pockets. In front of the brothers stood two rocket ship rides for kids. But who says two sixteen year old's can't ride them?

Barry pulled out a handful of change and handed enough money to Ross who cheered happily. Barry wasn't typically interested in riding the rocket ship since he was more interested in sitting down and taking a break. He was starting to feel a little dizzy and dehydrated.

Ross inserted the money and climbed on the rocket ship. He cheered like a little kid and Barry felt uncomfortable when people stared at him as they walked by.

Eventually the ride stopped and Ross climbed off, grinning like mad. Barry shook his head and closed his eyes. Well, until he heard someone calling their names. He reopened his eyes to see Kevin and Dan. Kevin seemed to be moving a little stiffly, while Dan was looking quite tired himself.

They got over and Ross frowned at them.

"Where did you guys go before?" He asked and Kevin looked away in embarrassment.

"Well something caught our eye so we wanted to go take a look." Dan lied when he saw Kevin squirm. Barry saw through the lie but didn't push them for the truth.

"Where's mom and dad?" Kevin asked, and Ross blushed slightly. He didn't really want to admit why they haven't really been around mom or dad.

They all went silent until they heard a voice on the loud speaker.

"Good afternoon shoppers. We have a couple looking for their four boys. They all have dark hair and are teenagers. If they're listening to this message then their parents would like them to report to customer service please. Have a good day."

The boys froze and they could practically feel the message in the ladies voice. They had angry parents tracking them down..

But they all knew it'd be worse if they tried running away. Besides, they're all exhausted and the house is far from the mall so they need a ride. They shyly turned themselves into the customer service.

They saw their mother and father standing at the desk and they walked up and all at once apologized. What surprised them was they didn't shout. Instead they whirled around and together, brought the boys into a tight group hug.

They stayed like that for a while. Ross was struggling to get out of it because he got the worse spot when Arin wrapped his arm around his throat. Not on purpose of course.

"You're all growing into men now, so please stop running off." Suzy asked as they walked to the car. The family hadn't ended up buying anything because the parents had rushed off to find the kids when they realized they were missing.

They weren't planning on asking customer support, but Arin started to feel a little sick, so they had no choice really.

When they got home, the kids didn't even eat dinner. They went straight to sleep. It made it easier for Suzy, who was the only one who wasn't exhausted from the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright hope you enjoyed the hopefully not confusing chapter! I'm too tired to edit now because it's 4:37 am and I'm really starting to hurt -.-  
> Anyway here's the suggestions!!  
> 1\. Day at the beach!  
> 2\. Variety show?!  
> 3\. You're own ideas!  
> I think this might be the last time you guys will vote for a little, because I really want to do some of the ideas I've come up with. People have voted for Christmas and stuff and I'm sorry for not doing it >.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter suggested by: Aaron Mason.  
> "My idea for a chapter is maybe a night of family gaming. They ask Suzy to play Puzzle Fighter with them, but she declines. But when one of Ross' taunts to her goes a little too far, she shows him that there's more to her than he knows. Maybe you can have Arin trying to warn him of what he's getting in to while Ross ignores it."  
> Thanks for the suggestion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at the end this time, I'm not going to post suggestions because I really want/need to do some of my own ideas now.  
> Anyway hooe you all enjoy!! I think I'll posr a bonus chapter after this!! Much luv! <33

The boys laughed loudly as Dan threw his controller down and glared at Arin who was bragging loudly about his win.

"Ohhh did you see that?! You just got served! Go finish your homework!" Arin shouted as he stood up and danced on the couch and pointed straight at Dan.

The teenager mumbled something and traded spots with Barry, patting him on the shoulder as he wished him luck.

Barry didn't need it though as he completely whooped Arin's ass in the next round. Danny was laughing and clapping his hands as he doubled over in his seat as Barry stared smugly at the unresponsive father that stared at the screen.

Ross was smirking as Arin was begging Barry for a second round who was easily refusing every time.

Ross looked away from the sad state his father was in and looked at Suzy who was on her phone and didn't have any interest in the rest of her family as she was browsing the web for what looked like cool tattoo designs.

"Hey mum, wanna go against me?" Ross grinned and Suzy looked up at her son for a moment.

"No." She said simply before she looked down at her phone again and Ross's jaw dropped.

"Oh come onnnn." He whined and rested his head on her lap and tried to make her look at him.

"No Ross." She said sternly as she tapped on a photo and stared at it before she saved it and continued to browse.

"Dad can you get mom to play against me?" Ross asked as he looked over at Arin who was sitting in a corner.

But when Ross asked that, he looked over with wide eyes.

"Uh you don't want to play against her, trust me!" He said and Ross grinned, confident in his abilities.

"What, will she send me to my room when she loses?" He mocked her, and she sighed heavily and removed her reading glasses and handed them to Kevin.

"Please hold onto these for a second, Kevin dear." She said sweetly to the youngest who nodded and watched her sit beside Ross who started up Puzzle Fighter, planning on beating her easily at an easy game like this..

"Honey you don't need to do this.." Arin begged as he ran over and gripped her hand but she had a gleam in her eyes and smirked darkly and shook her head.

"You know I don't back down from challenges." She replied and Arin groaned.

"Unfortunately I do know.." He said as he backed away. Dan watched the entire thing quizzically, and walked over to his father.

"Why are you so worried?" He asked and Arin rubbed his temples and pushed Dan behind him.

"You'll see." He stated grimly and watched the two pick their characters.

Now that Dan thought about it, he's never seen his mom play games.

The game went normally, heck Ross was winning for a little until Suzy showed a huge breakthrough that wasn't even funny. She got so many more points than him and when the game ended, she won and she threw the controller at the other side of the room.

"SUCK IT!" She screamed at Ross who cowered under his now suddenly excited mother.

"I TOTALLY WON! EAT IT!" She threw her hands up in victory and Kevin ducked behind the couch as a TV remote almost hit the poor boy.

"She's got a weapon!" Kevin shrieked as he looked up to see her holding a pillow.

"Uh honey let's calm-" Arin really tried to talk reassuringly to her but a second later he was hit right in the face with a pillow. Even though it was something soft, the force was strong and it really looked like it hurt.

He grabbed his nose and saw his wife dance on the couch and watched Ross yelp and race for safety. In other words, he retreated to his room like a dog with it's tail between it's legs.

"This is why Suzy doesn't play video games.." Arin said to Dan. Danny trembled and he felt Barry grip his arm. Danny hadn't even seen Barry run over here, and he was on the opposite side of the room!

"She's very... Well competitive." Arin said and Danny nodded.

"What if.. She lost?" Danny asked and Arin stared at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"Don't even suggest that Danny! The last time she lost we got five noise complaints in ten minutes!" He shouted before they all shut up before they heard a small giggling.

They all looked to see Suzy standing there, staring at them expectantly.

"Dannnn.. Want to try me?" She smirked and the teenager stared at her in horror.

"Fuck no! I'd like to live another day!" He shouted as he raced past her and down the hallway to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

"Pussy!" She shouted after him and Barry rose an eyebrow. Suzy was always one to scold their boys when they'd use "bad language" but here she is shouting it at them.

Barry and Arin watched the tornado called Suzy go off for another ten minutes until she finally calmed down.

When she did, she fell down on the couch and breathed loudly.

"I'm tired now.." She announced and Arin got up from the hiding spot behind the couch and walked over to his wife.

"Finally.." He sighed and helped her to their bedroom.

Barry sat there the entire time.. Mentally scarred now.. Probably physically scared now too because when Suzy chucked a book at his head it really looked like it hurt.. Ouch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but whaddya gonna do? :P anyway I'll post another chapter right after this! (I think..) hope you all enjoy!! <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Variety show time! This is where Danny is forced to join a Variety show at school, and his family helps him prepare for it..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why but I REALLY wanted to do this idea... Heh.  
> Well I hope you all enjoy it! I wanted to put Ross, Kevin, and Barry in it too but.. What can they do for a live audience? Idk maybe somebody could've thought of something but all that came to my mind was animating and editing... Uhhh. XD

"Mum!" Danny exploded as he burst into the house in a complete fit, as he stormed down the hallway and was kicking his shoes off while he did and shrugging his jacket off.

Suzy innocently looked up from her book. She already knew what her son was so fiery about.

Kevin shyly followed after. He already knew too because he was there when Dan saw "it."

Danny stepped into the living room and found their mother chilling on the couch. When he saw her he chucked a piece of paper that was curled up into a ball at her.

She braced for it and picked it up when it hit her. When she evened it out, it read "VARIETY SHOW!" In bold letters. She realized it was a signup sheet and in one of the boxes was Danny's name in her printing. She internally grinned.

"Ah cool I didn't know there was a variety show coming up!" She played coy and he breathed out of his nostrils loudly.

"You signed me up! Why?!" He shrieked as he sat down on the couch and tangled his fingers in his huge and messy hair.

"Because I wanted you to show off your singing skills. I'm sick and tired of hearing you at night and when I try to tell my friends they don't believe me." She rolled her eyes and he stared at her in disbelief.

"You want to show me off?!" He exclaimed and she shrugged.

"Call it what you will. I just want to tell my friends that you've got a talent."

He wasn't sure if he was meant to feel flattered or insulted.

"So what will you be singing?" She asked as she leaned forward and stared at her eldest in excitement. He groaned and leaned back.

"I'm NOT singing in front of people." He said and she smirked.

"Too bad. You know how I'm friends with the principal, right?" She asked.

"Yeah..?" He instantly didn't like where this was going.

"Well I already spoke to her and we made a deal. She'd raise your marks by ten percent if she's impressed." She said and He blinked in shock.

"And what if I lose?" He asked already liking the deal.

"You'd go on a date with her daughter..." Suzy frowned and Dan stopped for a moment and stared at her.

"Are you kidding me? Can I have a picture?" Danny asked and Suzy shook her head.

"You'll lose purposefully if you saw her." Suzy said shyly and Danny glared at her.

He opened his mouth but Suzy interrupted him.

"You're winning this and that's that. I swear to god Danny if you embarrass me in front of the school you're grounded until next year." She threatened and he instantly forgot about the girl when he thought about being locked in his room for so long...

"Fine." He grumbled and got up.

"Now go practice!" She ordered and he sneered shortly before he walked off to his room and started doing karaoke.  
\---

"Dan are you ready?" Arin called as the boys waited by the door. When he got no response, Suzy nodded at Dan's door and Arin sighed before he knocked on the door.

He got no reply again so he knocked louder before he entered.

He saw Dan sitting on his bed with his hair falling over his face.

"Dan?" Arin asked softly as he walked over and looked down on his son. Danny looked up and Arin felt his heart twist at how terrified and sick he looked.

"I can't do this dad.. People are going to judge me and I have the principal watching me and expecting me to be really good.." He whispered as he shook his head quickly.

Arin watched him hug himself and rock back and forth. Arin looked around quickly before he spotted what he was looking for.

He grabbed a picture frame off of the desk and handed it to Dan.

It was a picture of young Dan with his best singing mentor.

"Remember this guy? He was so confident with you. Remember when you used to do all those small concerts and he'd calm you down with one word?" Arin asked quietly and

Dan shuddered but nodded.

"I can do that for you." Arin offered and Dan smiled widely in relief.

"Thanks dad.. You're the biggest lifesaver." He whispered and Arin wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him close into a loving hug.

"You're my eldest son Dan. You're my pride and joy.. Just remember you're Leigh Daniel Grump." He whispered, mentioning Dan's full name.

They finally separated and Danny nodded and grinned.

"Okay let's do this," he said, still a little nervous.

They stood up and saw Suzy waiting by the door and she smiled at them.

"You'll do fine Dan. I know you'll impress her." She said softly and kissed his forehead and he hugged her for a moment before he put the picture frame back on the desk. He stared at it for a couple seconds longer before he nodded to himself.

"Hurry uuup!" Ross groaned as they walked out of Dan's room at last.

"Alright let's go!" Arin laughed and led them to the car.

Danny stared out of the window the entire drive and felt his heart beat louder and louder as he got closer to the school.  
\---  
"And we've got Daniel Grump up next!" The announcer said into the mic and handed it to Dan as he nervously walked onto the stage. He stared at the crowd and it was bigger than he expected.

He froze up for a moment as he tried to force his voice out but it was hopeless. He let his gaze fall as people began to murmur, waiting for him to start.

He could feel his hands trembling around the mic and he nearly dropped it for a moment.

Suddenly, he heard a loud clap done from five people in the crowd at the same time.

"BREATHE!" His family shouted together and he almost instantly snapped out of his panic mode, and felt oxygen fill his lungs.

He felt his mind clear and he grinned as he felt himself grasp control of the situation. Suddenly the crowd in front of him had disappeared for a moment and he was back in his mentor's living room, singing softly as his mentor played the piano.

He softly began to sing into the mic and he watched peoples expressions. He searched for the principal as he sang and finally found her at the back of the room. It was hard to see over the bright lights but when he did, he sang louder and more confidently and found deep joy in the song.

When he finished, the crowd erupted into cheers and he heard his father whistle loudly and he smiled fondly.

The announcer took the mic from him and smiled at him and he walked off the stage.

When he got to the audience at the end of the show, they all got into a big family hug and cheered for him. He was laughing loudly and was overjoyed that he did it and was proud of how he did.

Suddenly the family separated when the principal walked up and narrowed her gaze.

"Suzy." She addressed the mother and Suzy stepped up with a satisfied look.

"Hmf I don't know where he gets the talent from, but I must say I was impressed." She said before she turned away without another word.

"You're friends with her?" Danny asked as Suzy grinned.

"Yep. We insult each other all the time." She said as they strolled out to the car, happy and tired. But before Dan reached the car he saw someone waving at him.

He said he'd hurry back before he ran over to the guy. It was a guy who was a lot shorter than Danny. but what stood out the most was his surprisingly blank look.

"I've got an offer for you." He said simply and Danny blinked in confusion.

"And who are you?"

"Brian." He responded and didn't offer any more information before he shook hands with Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ye go! So the "breathe" part was announced in an episode in Game Grumps! I HAD to use it.. Sooo xD  
> Also I'm adding Brian to this story! :D  
> Anyway, so you've got two shortish chapters so be happy lol. Much luv!! <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion by: Penguinpatrolerarmy  
> "I apologize if i cause any feels for this, But Kevin running away? Like, the family gets mad at him for something and he leave because he feels unwanted?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the idea! Please enjoy the chapter <3 I'm gonna have to play extra sad music this chapter :D

The day was a normal one. It was the weekend and the family was celebrating Christmas. The boys had already opened their presents and now the family was taking part and helping with Christmas dinner!

Everyone except Kevin. He didn't know how to cook.

Instead he watched from the sidelines how Suzy was cooking the Turkey, Dan was making the salad, Arin was in the process of cooking the Yorkshire pudding. While Barry and Ross were setting up the table.

Kevin sighed in boredom and he watched. And watched... And watched...

He finally grew too bored so he walked forward and decided to try to help. The cranberry sauce was being unattended so he wanted to look at it. Even though he didn't know what he should do with it.

He stood over it and frowned. He took a small taste and grinned to himself. Maybe he should add an ingredient? Maybe.. Sugar? Everyone loves sugar!

He reached over and blindly grabbed a white powder and began to sprinkle it in. Suzy caught wind of this quickly and shrieked when she saw her youngest son throwing in a ton of salt!

"Kevin no! That's a lot of Salt!" She exclaimed and tried to push through the kitchen. Dan was just picking up the salad though and she bumped him very hard and made him throw the salad.. Right onto the unsuspecting father. He had just decided to start stirring the gravy and when the salad bowl hit him his instincts kicked in and he threw the pan up and the gravy went everywhere.. All over the family who now had very hot gravy splashed over them.

"Owww!" Kevin cried out and dropped the salt into the sauce and he stumbled back he fell onto the turkey that Suzy had just placed on the counter, and he whirled around and tried to somehow catch it but it fell straight onto the just mopped floor. He stared at it in dismay and when he turned to to the family, he saw a pissed Suzy. She marched over and looked over the mess the kitchen was put in.

Danny was crying about how it was going to be impossible to get the gravy out of his hair, and Arin was glaring at Kevin. Ross and Barry stood at the door with their jaws practically hitting the floor.

"Kevin go to your room right now!" Suzy shouted and Kevin flinched. Suzy has never been mad at him before...

He paused and looked at Dan who was usually there to comfort him but the teenager shook his head.

"I think you should go Kevin." He said softly as he winced at the burns he was getting from the hot food on him.

Tears filled Kevin's eyes and he raced out of the room sobbing and straight into his bedroom.

He hated seeing the family angry but this time they were mad at him.. Now the Christmas dinner was ruined because of him..

Kevin stared sadly at his bed and he jumped into it and sniffled loudly. Usually when he started crying someone in the family would always come and support him... Nobody came this time though.

"Nobody cares.." He whispered in angst and laid on his bed until there was a gentle knock on the door.

He looked up and had to go answer it but nobody was there. Instead he heard happy voices coming from the dining room.

He smiled and wiped away his tears and raced to the room and saw his family sitting at the table, mostly clean except for Dan's hair and the present smell of gravy.

He tried looking for his chair but he couldn't find one so he walked over to Suzy.

"Mum where's my seat?" He asked and was surprised when she didn't even look at him!

He frowned and poked her but he got no response. Instead she continued to laugh but obviously she felt him because her eye twitched slightly.

He tried Dan but Dan was giving an obvious hard effort to ignore him.

Kevin finally came to a last choice and tugged on Dan's hair. That's when the older snapped. He had already had gravy in his hair today.. He wasn't going to let his younger brother touch his messy fro.

He turned in his seat and glared at Kevin who was happy he was getting a response but froze when he saw Dan's cold look.

"Just go away Kevin!" He shouted and the table went silent. Kevin stared at Dan in a frozen shock until he slowly backed up and whimpered.

"I'm... I'm sorry." He whispered as his bottom lip trembled and he raced back to his room.

He was being ignored.. On Christmas!

He decided he had enough and grabbed his backpack and cleared it of all of his things and instead started to pack clothes. He sneaked into the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush before he packed his 3DS and games before he sneaked out the backdoor and sniffled.

"I won't be a trouble anymore then.." He whispered as he took one look back to the house and raced away. He ran down the street and it was pretty silent at this time of night.

Everybody should be eating Christmas dinner after all.

He finally stopped when he came to a bridge over a small river and dangled his feet over the edge and sighed. How in the world was he going to survive this world alone? He's only fifteen..

He began to think about his family. Of course they'd be angry for him ruining dinner, but it's Christmas! Everyone's supposed to be happy!

Dan had sounded so angry when he shouted at him.. Kevin rarely ever sees his brother get truly angry but that was definitely close to it.

He put his hands over his face and he sighed. He'd fucked up this time...

"Kevin!" He heard voices calling to him but he ignored them. Gradually they got louder but he refused to listen.

"Kevin. Dinner's going to get cold."

"Yeah Kevin, I'm hungry!"

"Kevin dear, I fixed up the Cranberry Sauce, just the way you like it."

"Hey Kevin maybe after dinner, I could show you some ways to screw around with photo shop more."

"Hey Kevin I'm sorry for getting angry at you."

Kevin looked up to see his family there, smiling at him.

They all had their winter jackets on and were waiting there for him. He saw Dan crouching down and his arms open as he was waiting for Kevin. He had a goofy grin on his face and Kevin stared at him for a couple more moments before happy tears filled his eyes and he raced right into Dan's arms, so fast that they both fell over laughing.

"We're sorry for getting angry Kevin. Food costs money though. Especially a turkey that size." Danny said to the youngest and he nodded guiltily.

"I'm sorry.." He said and Suzy smiled.

"Well it's Christmas so let's go home and enjoy it together." She said as she stood beside Arin who nodded.

Ross and Barry both hugged him together when he got up and Kevin laughed.

"Were you planning on running away, Kevin?" Dan asked as he looked into Kevin's backpack and Kevin raced over and grabbed it and his face was turning red.

Danny looked down on him with regret.

"I'm sorry Kevin I really didn't mean to get that angry." He swore and Kevin shook his head.

"I know. Let's just head back." He said and together the family went home together to enjoy the night of caroling and egg nog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm really happy that people are enjoying this story and I'm overjoyed that people are suggesting their ideas!  
> Much luv! <3


	13. RIP Monty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion by: Aaron+Mason  
> "The kids' older cousin, Monty (you can make him like, in his early 20s) has just passed. Ross was very close to him and he takes it the hardest out of all of them. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahh nooo Monty ;-; I keep saying RIP every time Monty is brought up. Well I think this chapter will make me feel horrible Dx hope you all enjoy!

"Mum are we almost there?" Ross asked excitedly as he bounced up and down in his seat.

"God looking at you is making me feel sick." Danny groaned as he leaned away and Suzy looked over her shoulder to glare at Ross.

"Shush. If you keep thinking about it we're never going to get there." She said before she looked back ahead. She was holding hands with Arin who had his eye twitching.

Somebody wanted to ask why he looked so exhausted but every time they mentioned his name he glared at them and looked back at the road.

"How much longer?" Ross asked and Barry rolled his eyes and leaned against the window.

Kevin was bouncing with Ross just because it was fun.

"Uh probably twenty minutes." She glanced out of the window to see the city they were approaching.

"Maybe more." She mumbled after Arin cursed at a driver that cut him off.

"Mother fucking learn how to fucking drive your shitty excuse for a car!" He shouted but flinched when Suzy gripped his hand hard and dug her nails into his skin.

"Sorry.." He grumbled.

Suzy kept her gaze on the road the entire time and the car ride quickly grew awkward.

Ross went forward and turned on the radio. Tunes began to play but nobody liked them.. Except Danny who was too sick to enjoy them anyway.

"Arin did we remember the presents?" Suzy asked the husband and he paused before he nodded.

"Yeah they should be in the back." He said.

"Kevin dear, can you please check? I don't want to go back for the presents." Suzy asked the youngest and he nodded enthusiastically before he turned around awkwardly in the seat and bent over it.

Two presents sat in the back. One was colored in white wrapping paper with rainbow stars and the other one was red and green.

The family was visiting their cousin Monty who had to be alone for Christmas, but now they're visiting him because they felt bad. Ross was ecstatic that he was visiting his favorite cousin, while the other boys were excited yes, but they didn't like to travel far together.

When they got there and tracked down the house they saw Monty standing in front of the house, waving at them. Arin parked the car and Ross violently climbed over Dan to get to his cousin. Danny didn't even complain. He just groaned and tumbled out of the car.

Ross ran straight into the arms of the black haired guy and he laughed as he spun the boy around.

"Hey Monty." Suzy said as she walked over and smiled. He smiled at them before he noticed Arin and he laughed loudly.

"Did I keep you up last night Arin? Sorry." He grinned and he didn't really look apologetic at all.

"Yeah because you were texting me the entire night!" He snapped.

The family eventually walked inside, except Dan who was still on the ground trying to recover from his motion sickness.

When Dan finally got up he felt something cold land on his head.

He looked up and saw tiny snowflakes falling from the sky and he smiled. It was too bad snow didn't last here.. The boys would've loved to gone skiing or something... (A/N: Ooh I think I've got a new idea!)

Danny went inside, and when he did he took off his large jacket and scarf and he heard laughter coming from down the hallway.

He went to investigate and he felt his heart warm when he saw the entire family having a good time. Monty had Monopoly and the family was playing around the coffee table in the living room.

"Nooo!" Ross cried out and fell back and Monty laughed loudly.

"Ha pay up! You owe me fifty dollars!" He said and held out his hand expectantly. Ross shyly paid it up before the game continued.

Arin looked over his shoulder and noticed his eldest son standing at the door.

"Finally Dan! There you are." He sighed and the family looked over at him.

Danny was about to say they bloody left him out but he bit his tongue before he did. He didn't want to soil the good atmosphere.

"Just screwing around." He shrugged and walked over and squished in between Barry and Kevin.

"Well just wait for a little. We'll let you join the next game. How about you be the bank dealer?" Ross asked and Danny nodded and was given all the money.

The family laughed and played around, but everyone could agree Ross laughed the loudest.. Too bad things had to change.

\---  
Ross was falling asleep in class. He had his head resting against his chin and he sleepily stared at the board.

He spent the night playing WoW with friends and now he was too tired to concentrate on the lesson.

"Ross, if you may please read the next paragraph." He was snapped out of his daze and he forced himself to not glare at the teacher. The teacher always chose him when she knew he was losing focus.

He looked down on his paper and sighed and continued to read when Barry whispered what paragraph they're on.

His voice was very unenthusiastic and students were slowly falling asleep. Until a teacher burst into the class and saw Ross and Barry.

"You two, please come with me immediately." They said and the two looked at each other with bewildered looks.

Ross was at the same time glad but worried that he had to leave the class, and Barry looked like he was going ti be sick. Barry rarely ever gets in trouble. The last time he did was when someone framed him in kindergarten and he was sent to the office and cried for half a hour until someone called Danny to come comfort him.

When the two got to the office they were brought into a room where Danny was pacing back and forth, while Kevin was sitting on a chair with his head in his hands.

"Dan? Kevin?" Ross gasped and walked forward, instantly worried.

"Ross..." Danny murmured as he looked up.

"What's going on?" Barry asked as he looked at the two. They exchanged looks that looked like they were arguing who was going to tell. Kevin lost so he sighed and stood up and rested a hand on Ross's shoulder.

"Monty's in a coma." He said sadly and Ross froze.

"H-Huh?" He uttered dryly and Kevin nodded.

"It was allergies.." His voice was growing quieter and quieter and Ross quickly looked at Dan who had sadness flowing in his eyes.

What he noticed for the first time was a guy by Dan. He had a complete blank look on his face and sat quite close to his brother.

Barry just noticed him too as if he had just materialized and nodded at him.

"Oh.. This is Brian. He's a good friend." Dan said as he glanced at his silent friend.

"We have to go see Monty!" Ross burst out loudly that made everyone jump in surprise.

"Mom and dad are coming to pick us up. They should be here any second." Kevin explained and they sat down and waited.

Ross gripped his shoulders as he crossed his arms and felt himself breaking apart when he didn't know what was going on with Monty. Allergies? What allergies does he have?

"Boys!" Suzy and Arin burst into the room and saw their kids sitting there waiting for them.

Ross rushed out once they appeared and everyone followed without another word.  
\---

"I'm sorry.. We don't know when he's going to wake up.. Or if he will even wake up..This battle really isn't in his favor." A doctor was speaking quietly to Arin and he nodded grimly.

"I understand. Thank you." He whispered and he watched the doctor disappear down the hallway before he rubbed his face. He had no clue how he was going to tell everyone.

Let alone Ross or his wife..

He walked back in and winced at the sad sight everyone was in.

Dan and Kevin were practically hugging each other for comfort as they stared at Monty's form. Barry had a blank expression and was leaned over in his chair.

Ross was rivaling with Monty's wife for most miserable though.

Ross sat in a corner, his head bowed and his legs curled up. It's almost like he collected darkness into the corner because that was the darkest part in the room. While Monty's wife sat beside the guy and held his hand softly. She had dry tears on her face from already crying hard.

Arin walked over to Suzy who was sitting in a seat and he pulled one up beside her and she hugged him instantly and kept close to him.

He sighed and knew he couldn't say it, but he had to..

"They don't know if Monty will ever wake up." Arin said grimly and Suzy pressed harder into him.

Ross rose and silently walked out of the room. Arin didn't even see his face because he was so quick.

Dan got up to follow him, but Brian (yes he's there too) grabbed his wrist and shook his head. Danny sighed and sat down beside Kevin again.

Arin had just realized how Brian was there a lot with Danny now and was watching him a lot. Almost like a body guard.. Creepy but at the same time, cute.

"Visiting hours are almost over.." Suzy murmured after at least the machines beeped a thousand times. It was starting to give Arin a headache..

"We should stay at a hotel tonight. I'll go look online for a nearby one." Suzy murmured and she pulled out her phone. Arin looked over Suzy at the three boys that were falling asleep together. Barry had joined the two other and now Dan was being used as a pillow by the two younger ones.

Dan was starting to get worried about Ross though. So he peeled the two off him and got up.

"I'm going to go search for Ross." He said quietly and Brian pushed off the wall to follow him.

Dan still wasn't completely sure why Brian followed him a lot, except inside of his house of course. He didn't really mind though. It made him feel like he wasn't alone, and really he never was anymore. The two had started writing music together. What they plan to do with it is still a mystery though.

Dan and Brian walked down the hallway until they found Ross sitting on a bed out in the hallway.

"Hey Ross." Dan said softly and Ross looked up and Dan felt his heart twist at how broken he looked. He had tears building up in his eyes and when he saw Dan, he jumped forward and hugged the lanky teenager hard.

Brian caught Dan this time when he nearly fell back and helped him back up. Dan sent a silent "thanks" before he focused on his brother that was crying in his arms.

He sighed and rubbed circles on his back.

"C'mon Ross. Monty is a fighter. He won't let an allergic reaction take his life." He said softly and Ross sobbed into his jacket and gripped it hard.

"Wh-what if he does die though?" His voice quivered and Dan stared down at him, unable to reply.

"Stop looking at it like that." Danny ordered and Ross understood. Looking at these things like that simply makes it ten times worse.

"I'm-I'm sorry." He whimpered and Danny pulled him away to look at him in the eyes.

"Everyone has the right to be sad when someone is in the hospital. But you don't have to immediately assume that they have no hope." He forced a smile and Ross sniffled.

"The doctors said he's got a low chance of waking up though.." He murmured and Danny brushed his hair from his eyes.

"But imagine if he does survive. You get to brag to all your friends that you've got an awesome cousin that denied even death!" He said and Ross gave a weak smile.

"How are you able to look at the bright side of everything?" He asked and Danny shrugged.

"Practice." He excused himself and the brothers and Brian eventually walked back to the room to see the wife had already left, and the family was just getting ready to leave.

"Ah there you are. We're staying at a Best Western nearby." Suzy explained and the family went and stayed at a hotel for the night.  
\---  
"Ross please stop!" He heard Arin's desperate plea as he raced down the hallway, feeling the blood roar in his ears.

Impossible! It has to be a nightmare!

Ross finally reached the room and kept his hand floating over the handle, unable to bring himself to touch it, scared to find what they said was true.

Something inside of him just snapped suddenly and he ripped the door open.

It was almost like time froze. Like that one patient had stopped coughing, and the nurses down the hallway stopped their gossip.

The room was empty.

No Monty.

He felt a hand on his shoulder suddenly whirl him around and he was encased in arms suddenly. He didn't need to know who it was at first. He just needed someone to hug tightly as he felt his eyes beg him not to cry anymore. He's already cried too much..

"Ross.." Barry murmured and hugged Ross tighter as he felt tears stain his shirt.  
\---

They sat in the funeral. It was somber and everyone was dressed in black.

The family was lined up on one bench and Arin went to saw his final words to Monty. Somehow he aroused laughter from the crowd. Nobody from the family was that surprised though. Arin was extremely close to Monty.

Ross was told he should go up, but he didn't want to freeze on the spot and end up crying in front of everyone.

"He had a gentle soul and everyone here will miss his carefree spirit that lit up the room every time.." Arin finished.

The funeral progressed like a funeral should, and they were driving home. Ross stayed silent the entire time and Kevin started to get worried.

"Ross?" He asked shyly.

Ross didn't respond.

"Ross please.. Everyone is sad but please talk.." Kevin begged and Ross glared at him.

"Why are you accepting this?" He shouted and the family looked at him.

"Everybody is just walking away and turning their backs on this like it never happened but I can't just ignore the fact my cousin just fucking died!" He had tears streaming down his face and Suzy turned. She didn't wear makeup today so she looked quite different.

"Ross please! We're all sad about it!" She said and stared at him.

"Take me back.." He said through gritted teeth and Arin looked up in the rear view mirror to see Ross staring straight at him.

Arin reluctantly agreed and drove back to the Cemetery.

Ross walked over to the freshly filled grave and stared at it blankly.

"Hey Monty.. Why did you leave so soon? You said you were going to be there for my graduation, and help me out in college?" He asked quietly and the family watched him.

"I wished you didn't have to leave.. I don't know how to properly say goodbye to you because you're already gone, so the next time I see you, I'll say hey." Ross's voice reduced to a tone that was barely louder than a whisper and he finally turned away to walk back to his family.

The car ride was completely silent this time. The family shared their sadness together and that night nobody ate much. Not even Suzy that made it herself.

Ross laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Next time I see you I'll see hey.." Ross repeated quietly before he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, falling into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that I write sad chapters best.. Ugh. My sad skill lol.  
> Well I hope you all enjoyed and I want to thank Aaron Mason for suggesting this chapter!  
> I'm sorry if Monty seems OOC.. The only reason why I knew him was because of RWBY (which is freakin amazing btw.)  
> I hope you all enjoyed and make sure to leave kudos and comments.. Yay.. I'm a little sad now ;-;


	14. Skihill!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea was mine but focusing on Kevin and Barry because of: Penguinpatrolerarmy ! Thanks!! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I never mentioned this because I didn't expect anybody to do this but.. PLEASE ask me if you want to use my idea.. I would call Copywrite if I could because I like my stories to be unique and different, and it isn't when there's other people writing about it. I've already dealt with copywrite shit with other people and I REALLY don't want to deal with it again... Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Sorry if I'm coming off as a Bitch or something but I really don't want to deal with that shit.

Kevin was bored and leaning against the window.

It was just after New Years and the family was going on a small vacation since the boys were off school still.

So where were the Grumps going?

Why, a ski resort! The boys used to ski back where they used to live, but now that they live in California, there's no snow for them to ski.

Kevin sighed and slumped against window more and felt his cheek start to get cold from the glass.

The family was forbidden from taking their electronics with them on this vacation which sucks.

Of course Ross sneaked his phone into his jacket pocket though.

Suzy was looking through a brochure and she smiled.

"They even have a spa there! Ooh ooh, Babe, we must visit it." She said excitedly to her husband and he looked over for a second before he looked back at the road.

"Yeah that'd be fun." He agreed and Danny perked up, trying to get over his motion sickness.

"Can I come?" He asked and Suzy looked over and shook her head.

"You're a kid. You're not supposed to enjoy spa's." She dismissed easily and he groaned.

"Mom we're all not kids anymore! Heck I'm graduating this year. I'd call myself an adult!" He snapped and she shook her head and smiled to herself.

"You'll always be my little boys." Then she turned around and glared.

"So be quiet!" She ordered and he stared at her before he felt the motion sickness take it's toll again and he fell back on his seat.

Barry was sleeping until he felt Kevin elbow him in the gut and he coughed for a moment.

"Kevin stop squirming." He grumbled and Kevin looked over and blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry Barry. I just can't get comfortable." He apologized and finally Kevin leaned against Barry and found that this was probably the best position for the long car ride.

Probably two hours passed before they came to the resort and the first thing Kevin did was plunge into the deep snow and laugh loudly.

The family watched in amusement as they grabbed their luggage and made they way to the resort doors.

"Kevin you're not wearing any snow pants, so come grab your things and get settled in the resort, and then play!" Suzy scolded the youngest and walked over to him and pulled him out.

"Okay!" He strode over to the car and grabbed his bags and raced after the rest and Suzy shook her head and locked the car and followed Kevin.

When they walked in, the lobby's ceiling expanded way over their heads and decorations covered the place.

The floor was carpeted with red and blue, and the walls had flowery wallpaper.

"Welcome to [insert name] resort!" The lady at the front desk smiled at the family as they walked up.

"Hello." Arin greeted and he started to set things up and get them their rooms, while the boys went to investigate.

"This is a pretty Christmas tree." Ross commented on the medium sized tree.

It was caked with fake frost, and when Barry touched it, he sighed.

"It's fake." He said in distaste.

"But it's still nice. It's sets the mood well." Danny said and Kevin giggled.

"But Christmas has already passed!" He said. Suzy called the boys back over and they picked up their luggage.

"Alright so Barry and Kevin will be in one room, Danny and Ross will be in another, and daddy and I will be in the other. Once you get settled, come meet in the foyer." Suzy explained and the boys all agreed.

Barry wanted to bunk with Ross since Ross has his phone and he might've had a chance to play on it once or twice.

He looked at his younger brother for a moment until Suzy handed him the card key and he led Kevin off to their room while the rest of the family searched for their own rooms.

When Barry opened the door, he instantly smelled a soft scent of mint. Kevin went in and saw mint candies in a bowl on the desk beside the door and he grinned.

"Goody!" He took one and unwrapped it before he popped it into his mouth.

"Kevin you already have enough Christmas chocolate and candy." Barry said as he took off his scarf and jacket before he hung them up.

"I know but I just wanted to have one." Kevin said as he put his hat on the table and realized he was pretty wet after he jumped into the snow.

He changed into a new pair of jeans and he looked around the room.

It had two queen sized beds and each had a lamp beside it.

There was a vanity table and beside that, a big TV. On the small coffee table in front of it sat a remote wrapped in plastic.

Behind the table there was a black sofa. Kevin sat down on the couch and sighed in relief and grabbed the remote.

"Not yet. We still got to go meet everyone." Barry reminded him as he set his bag down on his bed.

"Oh yeah." Kevin frowned and set it back down.

Kevin checked out the bathroom before they left though. It was a small bathroom but he didn't need too much space.

"We should go." Barry called and Kevin walked out to see Barry getting his things on.

Kevin simply put on his boots because he already had his hoodie on, and they walked out together. The hallways were pretty quiet which was nice, and they passed the spa area and breathed in the scents coming from there before they hurried to the foyer.

Suzy and Arin were already waiting there but Dan and Ross were yet to show themselves.

"So what's your number?" Suzy asked as she opened her notebook and looked at the two boys expectantly.

"Uhh room 17." Barry said as he looked at the card key.

Suzy nodded and wrote it down before Dan and Ross finally appeared, arguing as they walked towards the four.

"What's the matter?' Arin frowned and Dan glared at Ross for a short moment before he looked at his father.

"Ross is being a douche and is trying to take control of the entire room! He won't make up his mind which bed he wants and the second we walked in, he tossed his bag and knocked a lamp over!" He exclaimed and Suzy raised her eyebrows before she looked to see a staff watching them.

She led the family away and glared at Ross.

Ross we are staying at an expensive resort so please don't make us pay more than we already are!" She pleaded, and Ross grunted.

"Well the lamp was in the way! It's not my fault it got in my throwing range." He defended himself and Barry face palmed. This was another reason why he should've stayed with Ross. He's able to keep him in check best.

"Whatever. We'll start skiing tomorrow and we'll be staying here for four days. So we get two days to ski. We'll explain the rules on the hill tomorrow." Suzy said and the family nodded and went off for dinner.

When they got there, they were shocked at how expensive the dinner was, and decided to all share a pizza.

When they were done, the family got to go explore around before finally it was getting late and Suzy told everyone to go to bed.

Kevin and Barry went back to their own rooms and Kevin sighed loudly in relief as he stripped out of his clothes and put on his Pj's. Barry went to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth and by the time he was done, Kevin was already curled up in bed.

"Night Kevin." He said and the younger mumbled something before Barry turned off the lights and double checked the locks before he settled into bed too.  
\---  
When the boys were getting their ski's and snowboards on, the sun was just coming up.

"Alright, so I want everyone to be with a buddy at all times. Mommy and I will be going off on our own, so we're trusting you all to be safe. We want you back at the lodge for dinner though. So that's five alright?" Arin explained and pointed at the clock by the ski lift as he was saying that.

"Got it." The boys all said and the four got onto a lift. Suzy and Arin followed them once they checked their ski passes.

Danny and Ross were on snowboards while Kevin and Barry were on ski's. Ross was complaining how one of Kevin's ski poles was poking him in the side though.

When the boys got off the ski lift, Kevin nearly tumbled over but Barry caught him quickly and Kevin smiled in relief.

"Thanks." He said and they caught up to the two others that were seated in the snow, buckling up their snowboards on their boots.

"Alright. Should we all ski together? We're all around the same level." Danny asked and thought about it. All of them took skiing lessons when they were younger when they actually lived in a place where it snowed during the winter.

"I think we should do one run together. How about some tree skiing?" Ross grinned and the boys agreed before they checked the big billboard that had a map displayed on it.

"Ooh ooh. How about that one?" Kevin asked as he pointed with his ski pole at a tree run that was a Blue square.

"Alright we have to take a road then." Barry agreed and Ross and Dan groaned.

"Or how about we do split up?" Barry asked after a moment, realizing it's hard for snowboarders to go along flat spots and roads.

"Yeah. We'll see you guys later." Danny said before Ross and him went down the mogul run under the chair.

The two watched their brothers jump around on the moguls for a little before they turned away and skated along the road.

"Hey we should go down here!" Kevin called to Barry and Barry looked to see him pointing to the tree run beside them.

Barry nodded and turned down sharply and Kevin followed.

The two were slightly different levels though. Barry's been skiing for a little longer than Kevin so he was able to do sharp and quick turns while Kevin paused a little and found himself getting more and more nervous when he got close to trees.

Finally he stopped when his ski pole hit a tree and he let his heart calm down.

"There's a lot of powder in here!" Barry laughed when he finally stopped to take a break and he looked up the hill, but was surprised to see Kevin not there.

"Kevin?" He called loudly and he got no response.

Kevin went down at his own speed and he heard Barry call for him and he hurried down. What he didn't expect was Barry to be right behind the tree Kevin was skiing around and he bashed into his brother hard.

In a tangle of limbs, the two brothers went falling down the hill until Barry hit a tree and he winced hard.

They finally stopped rolling and Kevin gasped.

"Barry are you okay?!" He exclaimed as he popped off his ski's to get out of the mess easier.

"Yeah.. Just going to have a bruise on my back for a while." He coughed as he regained his breath and laid there for a little, winded.

"Should we rest?" Kevin asked and Barry nodded and they sat there in silence.

"I'm sorry." Kevin finally said and Barry looked over at him to see his head guiltily lowered.

"It's fine. I was in a bad spot after all." He said.

They finally got up when they were starting to get cold and they helped each other up before they skied to the end and got to the bottom of the ski chair finally.

"Oh crud!" Kevin gasped and Barry looked to see his brother checking all of his pockets urgently.

"What'd you lose?" Barry asked and Kevin looked over.

"My ski pass.." He groaned and Barry leaned back in disappointment.

"Let's hope they don't ask for your ski pass then, and we'll go back down the run and look for it." Barry said quickly and they tensely skied over and they were lucky when they slipped past and got onto the chair.

"Ugh this is a disaster." Kevin grumbled and Barry shrugged.

"Could be worse." He said simply and then he saw Dan and Ross appear under the run beneath them.

"They're doing that run again?" Kevin asked as he watched his brothers do small tricks with ease.

"Yeah they love jumps and stuff." Barry rolled his eyes but still watched them anyway.

Danny saw them on the chair and waved up at them and Kevin waved back.

"Maybe they could help us find my ski pass?" He asked and Barry nodded and they waited at the top of the lift for the two.

When they got there, they explained the situation while they were buckling up their snowboards.

"Okay but you gotta help us over." Danny said and Barry nodded.

So when they were skiing over, Kevin was pulling Ross with his ski pole while Dan was being pulled by Barry.

They searched the entire area and finally found Kevin's ski pass a little covered but luckily it had bright colors on it so it was easy to spot once they looked around.

The boys did around two more runs before they finally stopped when it was three o'clock and they were hungry.

So they ordered a poutine and hot chocolates and all the boys sat at a table together.

"That was fun." Dan said, and the boys stared at the crazy hair he had. Or well, it was crazier than normal. It was literally sticking up in every direction.

"Yeah." Kevin agreed and sipped his hot chocolate before he whined and swallowed loudly.

"Hoooot." He cried out and Ross laughed and took a gravy fry into his mouth.

The boys all ate the poutine together and talked for a little. Mostly about school and games though. Finally they realized it was near five o'clock so they took their hot chocolates with them and went to go find their parents.

When they did, they found the two brushing snow off themselves and Kevin giggled.

"Did you guys fall a lot?' He asked and Suzy pouted slightly.

"No." She lied and Arin grumbled something under his breath.

"Well I'm tired." Ross yawned before him and Danny went to their rooms.

Barry and Kevin went to go sit on a porch that was nearby and they watched the skihill close up for the night.

"That was exciting today." Kevin said and Barry nodded.

"Fun." He simply said and Kevin looked over.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked at last when he stared at his older brother for a little.

Confused, Barry looked over.

"Why would you ask?" He asked quizzically.

"Well we had to spend a little bit of time looking for my pass, and you got hurt." He said and Barry smiled.

"I wasn't really hurt that badly, and we had to find that pass otherwise, you wouldn't be able to ski again tomorrow." He said and Kevin shrugged.

They both silently looked back to the hill and Kevin squirmed a little.

"Can I ski again with you tomorrow? It was a lot of fun." He mumbled and closed his eyes. A second later he felt Barry pet his head and mess up his hair a little and Kevin looked to see him smiling gently.

"Yeah. It truly was fun today. We should probably head inside though. It's getting pretty chilly out now." He shuddered and Kevin smiled widely.

He bounced back to the room, but when Barry tried to open the door he couldn't.

Frowning, he rubbed the card against his leg a little before he tried again and the lock still denied them.

"Ughh let's go see mum and dad for the spare.." He grumbled and the two walked off to find their parents.

The two weren't pleased that they were woken up to give the boys a spare, but they did and the two returned to the room and went to sleep.

Kevin stared at the ceiling for a little though and he smiled to himself.

"Can't wait for tomorrow.." He mumbled before he closed his eyes and curled up under the sheets and blankets and fell into a deep sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I need suggestions! I don't know what to do in the next chapter so please suggest in the comments!!!  
> Much luv! <33


	15. Secret Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions by: Kaitlyn  
> "The next chapter, Danny could get a crush on the new girl but doesn't admit it to his brothers even with constant teasing about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh young love.. When really Danny doesn't really have 'young love' in this xD anyway thanks for the idea Kaitlyn!  
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I might have to bring out overprotective Suzy again xD  
> Also I'm making an oc because I can't think of a girl Dan could date without shit getting awkward x.x

"Dan why don't you just tell them?" Dan's new girlfriend, Meg asked quietly as they stopped at a park and sat down on a bench.

Danny looked down and sighed before he quickly morphed it into a cheap laugh.

"I just can't. My mom and dad would try to break us up and my brothers would just make things worse." He said and she giggled.

"Well I think they're all pretty cute." She said and hugged his arm. He looked sharply at her and she laughed louder this time.

"I don't mean it that way, Danny." She said quickly and he relaxed and rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"So who's the guy that's been following us around?" She lowered her voice as she asked and shyly pointed at a guy that was staring intently at them.

Dan looked up and gave a small smile.

"That's Brian. Just don't mind him." He said before he grabbed her hand and led her away.

"It's such a nice evening." She inhaled the calming scent of watered lawns.

"Yeah. Nice and cool." He smiled and held her hand softly.

Suddenly his phone went off in his pocket and he stopped and she looked over as he looked at her apologetically.

"No it's fine. Just answer it." She shook her head and he nodded and pressed it against his ear.

"Dan where the heck are you?! We're having game night and we ordered a large pizza! So before you come back, if it'd not too much a problem go pick it up." Ross exclaimed from the other end and ended the call before Dan could utter a word.

"Ughh!" He groaned and Meg stared at him quizzically.

"My family is making me be the delivery boy tonight and go pick up their pizza." He rubbed his temple and she smiled.

"Well how about we just go walk and talk and stuff. You can introduce me to your family formally if you'd like." She offered and he stared at her before he reluctantly agreed.

They walked to the Pizza parlor and things brightened up. They shared jokes and got to know more about each other.

Meg was pretty impressed that Dan was writing songs and Dan even got Brian in the conversation a little, saying that he was starting a band with him.

"Well I enjoy working with science. I'm mostly interested in space and the stars though." She explained and he nodded and smiled.

"Maybe one night we can go star gazing together then." He suggested and she cheered and nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! That'd be awesome Danny." She smiled and he felt his heart warm when she gazed at him with a bright look.

They got the pizza and Danny had to pay with his own money and they walked back to the house and they paused in the front. Dan's hand ghosted over the handle and he looked at Meg.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, uncertain because he could hear his family shouting and being crazy from where he stood. She nodded anyway though.

They opened the door, and Danny was already used to entering the house and instantly getting bombarded with stuff, for humor of course but this time, Ross had thrown something and it hit Meg in the face.

When Dan looked at what it was, he winced and realized it was a Wii controller. Ouch.

"Meg are you okay?" He asked as he checked her face. A bruise was starting to form on her forehead.

Her eyebrow twitched and he could tell she was trying hard to not shout.

"Oh hey Dan. Pizza!" Ross shouted as he raced over and stole the box from their hands.

Dan glared after him, and Suzy looked over and saw Meg and instantly got defensive.

"Oh Dan, who's that?" She asked in a far too sweet tone, and they walked over.

"Hello Mrs. Grump. My name is Meg." She said to Suzy and her gaze narrowed.

It seemed the two were having an intense staring contest and Danny stepped forward to intervene but a hand on his shoulder made him jump and he shrieked when Brian stood there, shaking his head.

"Hah! Arin wins!" Arin shouted suddenly and the two looked to see Arin fighting against a level 3 computer on Super Smash Brothers.

Barry rolled his eyes and Kevin laughed.

"Ugh too loud here." Meg grumbled as she walked over to Dan and rested her head against Dan's shoulder.

He could feel Suzy glaring holes into his head and he knew what she wanted.

"One second Meg." He whispered to her and watched her stand there awkwardly as he disappeared into his bedroom with Suzy.

"What are you doing with her, Daniel?" She hissed quietly and he shrugged but felt a little intimidated when she said his name like that.

"We're just hanging out." He said. It wasn't typically a lie either. He didn't need to mention the dating or romance part though.

She stared at him before she shook her head.

"You're lying to me." She said simply and he looked away.

"Dan, don't lie to your mother." She scolded and he shrugged.

"So I guess I might be maybe dating her.." He mumbled and Suzy groaned.

"Dan I said no dating until you're done college!" She snapped and he glared at her.

"What I do is my decision, Mom. I want to date her, so I'm going to date her." He said firmly and the temperature dropped probably twenty degrees when the two family members had an intense, terrifying staring contest.

"You'll regret that, Dan." She told him and then smirked and left the room. Danny tried to think of what she could mean, but horror filled his mind as he heard Suzy say loudly

"Meg how about you look at some pictures of Dan?"

He raced out of the bedroom to see Suzy sitting down on the couch with Meg beside her and Brian was curiously looking over their heads.

"Mom stop!" He shouted and ran to grab the book but she handed it to Meg and she looked through it slowly and giggled.

"That picture is after Danny had wet the bed." Suzy said over Dan as he tried to climb over her and grab the book. Meg had moved out of Dan's reach though and she laughed.

"Mom why would you bring this stuff up?!" He exclaimed as he tried to get the book again.

Brian was nodding as he looked at pictures with Meg.

The four other family members watched this entire scene unfold in silence.

Dan had finally managed to grab the book and he quickly hid it behind his back.

"Meg let's go." He growled and Suzy smirked.

"Dan could you go buy me some tampons? I'm nearly out." She asked in an innocent tone and he stared daggers at her.

He pulled her away for a moment and he groaned.

"Why are you doing this? Meg probably wouldn't think differently of me when she sees baby pictures and stuff!" And Suzy laughed.

"I know. I'm making you self conscious. Now you better go buy those tampons. I seriously need them."

He crinkled his nose in disgust and walked back to Meg and pulled her out of the house, ignoring Ross shouting "Keep it PG!"  
\---  
A couple days has passed and Dan literally saw the relationship change in front of his eyes.

Meg was very... Well.. Obsessive.

She'd be there when he'd walk through the hallways in school, and when he'd eat lunch, and she's even interrupt band sessions to have some time with Dan.

Brian was already annoyed with her and Danny could feel his own patience wearing thin. All he wanted was some alone time..

He heard some sizzling coming from the kitchen and a second later his phone that was sitting on his desk went off. He blinked sleepily and looked at his clock.

He had to get up anyway. So he got up and looked at his phone and saw that he had gotten twenty new messages from Meg.

Most were hearts and "I miss u." But the newest was "Wake up sleepy head!"

His eyes widened and his jaw fell as he raced into the kitchen and saw Meg standing there with an apron and a pan in one hand and a spatula in her other.

"Good morning dear." She giggled and he stared at her and saw Suzy appear behind her and smirk deviously.

"I thought I'd come make you breakfast since you always seem so hungry at lunch." She explained and handed him a cup of coffee.

The boys were already eating but most of them were eating cereal.

Dan's eye twitched and he rubbed his beyond messy fro.

"Uh thanks." He said shyly and took a sip before he went back to his bedroom and got changed.

A second later there was a gentle rapping noise on the door and Arin poked his head in to see Danny was just getting on his shirt and he walked in.

"Hey Dan." He greeted the eldest and Dan looked over.

"Hey dad." He said and walked towards the door but Arin didn't move and Danny rose his eyebrow.

"Uh.. Are you happy with Meg?" He asked and Danny paused and looked away.

"She's nice." He grumbled and Arin laughed.

"I've seen you go on a date with her, and seriously you are oblivious to all the signs she's been giving." He said and Danny found plenty of things wrong with that sentence.

"You've seen me on a date?' Danny asked and Arin chuckled.

"Uh anyway.." He said and Danny shook his head.

"What does she want?" He asked and Arin winked.

"She wants you." He said suggestively and Dan stared at him in puzzlement.

"What?" He asked, not getting it and Arin sighed.

"Seriously, I would've expected either the internet or Ross to have ruined you already. She wants to have sex." He said flat out, and Danny stopped and stared at him before he choked and his face went red.

"What?!" He spluttered and Arin laughed loudly.

"God dude." He shook his head and Danny began to pace.

"It's way too early." He rambled and began to mutter words and Arin left his son to think about it.

Little did Dan know, that was all apart of Suzy's evil plan..  
\---  
Dan sat at lunch and chewed nervously on his sandwich as Meg spoke to him.

"So what do you think?" Meg asked suddenly and he looked over.

"Uh, yeah." He said and Meg stared at him.

"Are you listening?" She asked and he sighed.

"Sorry Meg. I need to go chat with Barry for a little." He said and raced off and grabbed Barry on the way out.

They went into the bathroom and Danny breathed heavily.

"What's the matter, Dan?" Barry asked as he looked at the state Dan was in.

"I don't know if I want to typically be with Meg anymore.. I don't know I just.. Everything is happening far too fast for me to comprehend it." He explained and Barry stared at him before he nodded in sympathy.

"Tell her that then. Just remain as friends for now and try again later."

Danny stared at him before he nodded and thanked him.

He walked back to the cafeteria and saw Meg sitting there still.

"Uh Meg?" He asked shyly and felt his heart thump so hard he thought he might pass out.

She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Dan!' She greeted cheerfully and he stared at her.

"I-.." He broke off and found himself unable to hurt her. He didn't want to.

"I need to head to class!" Without another word he raced off and left a confused Meg.  
\---  
"I just can't tell her." Danny said to Brian and the silent guy patted his shoulder.

They were in the empty music room after school because this is when they write songs together. Although they haven't been doing well recently because of the distractions.

Danny stopped when he heard the door open and he saw Meg walk in and she smiled at him.

"Uh Meg.." He felt annoyance rise in his belly when she sat down beside him.

"Hmm?" She looked at him and he breathed in silently.

"I.. I really need to get this music done." He said and she stared at him.

"Okay." She said and hugged his arm and he frowned.

"That means I need to be focused." He hoped she would get the hint but she simply smiled up at him.

"So write away." She said and he groaned and stood up.

"That means I need silence, personal space, and just me to be alone!" He snapped and she stared at him.

"But Brian's here!" She argued and Brian threw up his hands, not wanting to be apart of this.

"He's silent and keeps to himself. He practically fits the criteria!' He explained and pinched the bridge on his nose.

"Dan I'm your girlfriend! I have the right to stay with you." She said and Danny shook his head.

"But that doesn't mean you have to be with me every waking moment, Meg. Seriously I need some time to myself." He said and she glared at him.

"So, what? Do you not want me around?" She asked and Danny stared at her before he nodded slowly.

"I think we should just remain as friends for now." He said but she shook her head and growled.

"I don't even want to be your friend, jerk!" She said before she raced out of the music room and left the two teens to awkwardly stand there.

Brian walked over and rested his hand on his shoulder but Dan shrugged it off.

"Whatever." He grumbled and sat back down and stared at his sheet.

He couldn't even think of happy, dickish music now. He just had violent, sad music in his mind.

"I can't do this." He announced at last and packed up quickly without meeting Brian's gaze once.

For a once, Brian didn't follow him and let him walk home on his own, which Danny was grateful for.

Danny got home and when he did, he could smell dinner but he didn't really feel like eating yet. He went straight to his room and he fell onto his bed and looked at his phone.

He had no messages for a once.

Did Danny regret breaking up with Meg?

He thought about it and sighed.

"It's just better this way. She's too.. Well she doesn't leave me alone and I want to focus on my own work." He told himself and he heard a knock on the door and saw Kevin standing in the doorway.

"Hey Dan." He smiled and walked in.

Danny sat up and looked at the youngest.

"What's up?" He asked and Kevin shrugged.

"You didn't say hi to anybody when you walked in so I figured something was wrong." He explained and Danny paused and smiled at him.

"Thanks Kevin. Sorry, nothing is wrong. I just broke up with Meg and that's it." He said and Kevin stared at him in confusion.

"Shouldn't you be sad?" He asked, suddenly looking worried and Danny shrugged.

"Well of course I feel a little bummed about it but now I feel like I just got rid of some weight put on my shoulders." He explained and Kevin nodded,

"Well dinner's ready." He said and Danny frowned.

"I think I'll eat later." He mumbled and Kevin stared at him for a couple of moments before he walked back out.

A couple minutes later, Suzy came in and she smiled weakly at Dan.

"You really do deserve better." She said, and Dan glanced at her and then shrugged.

"I think I'm going to stay away from dating." He said after he though about it.

"You can have dinner anytime you want." Suzy said and walked back out.

Danny sighed and looked at the ceiling. He was ready to grief but when he thought about it, he didn't love Meg all too much. Of course they shared kisses and stuff but he was more uncomfortable with dating than overjoyed that he had a girlfriend and that someone loved him back.

He heard his phone go off, and he looked at it to see Brian had texted him.

"Karaoke tonight?" The text said and Danny grinned and texted back before he got up and got changed and went to leave.

"Going out for a while!" He shouted and raced out of the house before anybody could stop him and ran for his life down the sidewalk as he heard Arin shout after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I ruined this chapter.. I'm sorry ;-; i don't like how I did the suggestion and I'd redo it if I wasn't lazy.. Anyway, I need more ideas! :D much luv everyone!! I really need those ideas because I got nutin still xD


	16. RossxHolly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter suggestion by: Braingears  
> "Ross wants Holly to be his girlfriend but has no clue how to talk to her, meanwhile his uncle Jon is visiting the family. Since both Jon and Holly like birds, Jon gives him advice to become closer with holly but Arin does not approve of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say, I'm pissed off.  
> I wrote probably 2k of this fucking chapter and then a stupid god damn shitty game decided to pop up and freeze my entire fucking computer. So I was forced to delete everything and restart -.-  
> AND GUESS WHAT. IT HAPPENED A SECOND TIME.  
> I swear to god if it happens again I'm done for the night -.- I can't do it. I'm not writing all that AGAIN.  
> anyway thanks for the suggestion Braingears!  
> I always wanted to bring Holly back into the story since I introduced her in the earlier chapter (I think it was either chapter 3,4, or 5.)  
> So yay! :D  
> Hope you all enjoy! <3  
> (Just saying in advance, if this chapter is kinda shit, then I'm extremely sorry but I'm so sick of writing this again. -.-)

Kevin watched his brother, Ross sit at the table and stare at his phone and browse a page on Facebook. The younger could tell it just wasn't any other page though. Ross was giving it a goofy smile and Kevin found his curiosity rising and rising until he got up and crept up behind Ross and looked over his shoulder.

It was someones timeline, and Kevin wondered who Ross could be stalking this time.

"Who's Facebook is that?" Kevin asked loudly and Ross jumped and whirled around and pressed his phone to his chest.

"Nobody! Go away Kevin." He grumbled and Kevin watched as Dan walked over and stole his phone and scrolled to the top of the page to look at the profile.

"Holly Conrad huh? She's pretty I guess." He grinned and Ross's face went red as he leaped up and chased his older brother through the kitchen and into the living room.

"Give it back Dan!" He shrieked and dove over the couch and narrowly missed the tall teen. Danny laughed as he raced back into the kitchen and did laps around the island until he was on the opposite side of Ross who growled in frustration.

"So how many dates have you been on with her?" He asked as he teasingly held the phone in his fingertips.

Ross climbed onto the island and knocked off things as he lunged at Dan and the two wrestled on the floor until Ross was able to get his phone back and he stood up and held it in the air in victory.

He heard a tapping noise behind him though and he whirled around to see their mother standing there, assessing the damage they did to her kitchen in ten seconds.

Her eyebrow twitched and that was enough to tell the boys to "go-to-their-rooms."

Ross didn't mind though. He wanted to be in his room anyway so he could have some privacy.  
\---

Barry didn't think too much of it at first, but the more he saw Ross smoothing down his already flat hair, the more he got concerned for his brother.

They were sitting in class together, and were twenty minutes early for the morning bell.

"What are you doing?" He asked at last when it was starting to annoy him.

Ross looked at him and then helplessly shrugged.

Barry shook his head and kept his focus on his reading until he heard two girls enter the classroom and he looked up to see Holly and "Dodger" Brooke enter together.

He saw Ross freeze at the corner of his eye and he frowned.

When he looked over, he chuckled at the state his brother was in, so he texted him; "You're going to catch flies with your mouth wide open like that."

Ross looked at his phone and his jaw snapped shut and he glared over at Barry shortly.

"Shut it." He texted back and went back to staring at Holly and Dodger.

"So why you so fascinated by them?" Barry texted and Ross looked down at his phone and looked away shyly.

"No reason." He replied after a little and Barry rolled his eyes.

"You like one of them, don't you?"

"No!"

Barry sighed and put his phone back on the corner of his desk and looked sternly at Ross. The teen squirmed under Barry's intense gaze until he caved in and texted him.

"Fine. Holly. U tell her and ur dead." Barry read and he smiled.

"Cuteee." He whispered to Ross and Ross quickly landed a punch on his shoulder and put a finger to his lips and death glared Barry all at once.

After a while, Ross tuned into their conversation and heard Holly mention World of Warcraft at one point and he left his stomach leap in joy. If she likes WoW, he thinks he just found his soul mate.

When Holly made eye contact with him, he quickly looked away and heard her walk over. When she stopped beside his desk he looked over at her and forgot how to breath for a moment.

Barry watched all of this unfold in amusement.

"Hello, my name's Holly." She smiled and Ross struggled to form a sentence of his own.

"I-I'm Ross. Hello." He smiled nervously and she gave a small giggle.

They soon started talking. Or well, it was more of Ross listening and Holly chatting but either way, Ross was overjoyed.  
\---  
The boys all walked home together after school. Ross was jumping around in joy as he explained about how things went with Holly. None of the boys had the heart to tell him how awkward he must have made her felt though, when she was the only one talking.

The boys finally got home and they instantly recognized Uncle Jon's car parked in the driveway and they all exchanged excited grins and raced each other to the front door.

They all tumbled in and looked for their favorite uncle. They found him in the kitchen and just as he was lifting a hand to say hello, they all ran forward and gave him a huge hug.

Arin laughed loudly as he watched his brother struggle for air and after a while, Arin had seen his brother go through enough torment and ripped the boys off of him.

"You're getting too strong for that." Jon wheezed as he caught his breath.

Soon, the family all played games together and dinner was served at five.

After a while, everything calmed down and Ross sat in the living room on his phone, staring intently at the "send friend request" button.

Jon watched him in confusion and Danny shook his head and mumbled, "girl problems" before he looked back at his computer and slipped on his headphones and continued to work on garage band.

Jon grinned to himself and walked over to Ross and nodded to him.

"I see you're having some trouble confessing to a girl." He said and Ross looked up.

"What makes you think that?" He asked and Jon laughed, trying to play it off like he "totally knew the entire time."

"Just watching you stare at her is kinda like your begging her to phone you right now." He said and shook his head.

"I bet she's waiting for you to friend request her. So just do it." He said and Ross looked back at the button and inched his finger towards it and slowly tapped it.

It now said "Request sent." And Ross breathed out loudly. Whether it was in relief or regret, Jon didn't know.

"So what now?" Jon asked as he sat down beside his nephew and Ross looked over and thought about it.

"Uncle Jon, can you help me ask her out?" He asked shyly and Jon rose a brow.

"You want me to help you hook up with a girl?" He asked and Ross nodded.

"See.. I've always wanted to since I met her but I just don't know how." He explained and Jon shrugged.

"Just see what she likes, and get her that." He said and Ross frowned.

He looked back at his phone to see Holly had already accepted his friend request so he opened up the chat and slowly spelled out every word so he wouldn't get any wrong and said "Hey Holly. I was wondering if you're into games?" He sent the message and almost instantly he got a reply.

"Yeah totally! I think I heard you talking to your brother about WoW once, so you want to farm and stuff together?" She asked and he gave a small dance as he responded with "Yeah that'd be awesome!" He grinned and raced off to his room, thanking Jon with a loud "You rock!!"

He went to his room and turned on his computer and he played WoW for a while with Holly and he learned that she loved birds so he went back to Jon, since he knew that he also loves birds too.

"How'd it go?" Jon asked as he looked from Arin to his nephew and Arin stared at them in puzzlement.

"Great! She loves birds and I want to find a place where I can buy her one." Ross said excitedly and Arin rose a brow as he listened to them.

"Oh I can take you to the nearest pet store and see what they have." He said and Ross grinned widely.

"Hold on. What are you talking about?" Arin asked as he looked at the two. Ross suddenly became shy though when he thought about his parents knowing. He knows his parents don't like their children dating, so he wasn't so sure on telling them ever until he moved out of the house.

Sadly, Jon didn't really realize Ross's reluctance.

"Oh. Ross has got a girl." He grinned and Ross face palmed as Arin glared heatedly at Ross.

"Son, Suzy and I have already told you boys that you're not dating until your done college." He growled and Ross groaned and leaned back.

"Dad, that's in years! Holly is a really nice and beautiful girl that I want to date." He said and Jon nodded and pulled Ross away quickly.

"Ross don't leave this room when I'm not done talking to you!" Arin shouted after the two, and Jon rolled his eyes.

"Just ignore him and let's go buy that bird." He said and led Ross to the car and left the steaming father with the poor unfortunate boys to deal with his flames.  
\---  
"Yeah Ross?" Holly asked the next day, when Ross led her to his locker, and he smiled at her brightly.

He opened his locker to reveal a parrot sitting on his backpack and she squealed happily as she took it into her hands and stared at it with love and joy.

"He's s cute!" She smiled at Ross and he smiled back at her, feeling much more brave this time. Jon also gave him some words of encouragement.

"Yeah well.. You can have him if you want?" Ross asked, and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Why are you giving him away?" She asked as it perched on her finger and she petted its head lightly.

"He just doesn't fit in my house and everyone keeps complaining about his chirping." He explained and she nodded and smiled widely.

"Well I'd love to keep him! How about I call my parents so they can come pick him up?" She said and Ross smiled and lended her his phone since she left her in her locker and hers is downstairs.

She thanked him and called her parents and jumped in joy and hugged Ross tightly and Ross laughed loudly.

"They're coming to pick him up. Oh thank you so much Ross!" She said and kissed him on the cheek before she reared away with wide eyes. Ross blushed madly but he smiled and held her hand softly.

They stood like that, starting at each other for a while until they heard Holly's name be called and she turned away and waved to him and gave a small "call-you" signal before she raced down the highway.

Ross stared after her dreamily before he fell back against the lockers and grinned.

He was truly in love and if his parents were going to make a big fuss, then that's their problem. They weren't going to stop him though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY finished this ;-; urghh now it's 2:00 am xD well make sure to leave your suggestions in the comments and leae a kudo if you enjoyed! :D It inspires me to write more ^-^  
> Much luv everyone and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion by: Teto With Laryngitis  
> "Someone gets put in the hospital after a fight, the person started the fight is yelled at by the family and feels incredibly guilty and upset and attempts to flee home and feels and feels and feels"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Teto suggested a TON of ideas and I'm so happy they did, so I might go through the entire list?  
> I've thought hard about it, and then I thought about when Dan talked about him hitting his sister once and he felt the instant regret and guilt and stuff, so.. eh xD  
> I hope you all enjoy the vid!

Dan, to say the least is pissed off.  
He sat at his computer and glared at it and felt anger burn deep inside of him.  
He stared at the blank document in front of him, and he realized he hadn't saved his music work before he shut his computer off last night. He tried to recover it by hitting the undo button, but it didn't work.  
"Ughhh!" He groaned and fell back and felt all inspiration to write music disappear.  
He laid back on his bed and silently seethed at himself.  
Why was it ALL gone though? He could've sworn that he saved some of it!  
Then when he thought about it, he realized it was Google docs and it saves immediately.. So why was it gone? He left it all highlighted after he copied it and left his computer like that.  
He got up and walked out of his bedroom, and walked to the living room, but then he saw Kevin standing there, staring at him worriedly.  
"Hey did I delete something of yours? I saw some work highlighted on your laptop and when I looked at your keyboard I realized you had some food on it so I went to clean it but when I pressed a key with the cloth, everything deleted." He explained and Danny stared at him with his mouth wide open.  
He had worked on that for a month with Brian. Now it was all... Gone..  
He felt his fingers twitch and without even thinking, he leaped forward and pushed him hard.  
"Goddamit Kevin!!" He shouted in white hot rage, and pushed him back harder a second time.  
Kevin slipped on a game controller sitting in the middle of the floor, and his head hit the edge of the sharp coffee table glass, and he laid on the floor, holding his hand.  
Dan breathed heavily as he tried to register what he just did..  
"Oh my gosh Kevin, are you okay?!"  
He ran forward and rested the younger on his lap and stared down at him as Kevin whined and lifted his hand and Dan gasped as he saw blood coating his hand.  
"M-Mom! Dad!" He cried out as he hugged Kevin tightly and felt his bottom lip tremble and his heart sped up so quickly he thought he'd pass out.  
"Dan?!" Suzy gasped as she ran in. She was in the middle of doing the laundry but as she saw the two boys, she dropped everything and ran over.  
"K-Kevin's hurt." He felt his voice become strained and Suzy called for Arin to drive him to the hospital.  
She helped Kevin to the car and Dan sat in the seat beside Kevin's and stared at him in horror as Kevin pressed an already blood filled cloth against his head.  
They rushed him to the ER, and he had to get a couple of stitches.  
Danny sat in the waiting room with his head in his hands and he could feel his parents disappointed gazes on him.  
When they went home, Kevin went to his room to sleep and Dan was sitting silently with the rest of his family in the living room.  
"What the hell Dan?" Barry burst out and Dan kept his gaze casted down and let his hair fall over his face and cover his shame.  
"Dan, what happened?" Arin asked and stared at his eldest, and Dan finally looked up. His eyes were dark and somber and filled with guilt.  
"I.. I just pushed him. I was angry and I let my anger out on him." He said everything in nearly two breathes and the family stared at him. Ross growled and stood up.  
"Why'd you do that?! Kevin's hurt now!" He shouted and Dan winced as if he took a hard, physical punch.  
"I-I'm sorry.." He mumbled as tears filled his eyes for the first time this fiasco ever started.  
"I haven't heard you apologizing to him!" Ross growled and Dan stood up and ran out and raced into his room and slammed his door behind him.  
He slid down the door slowly and curled up his legs to his chest and he rested his forehead on his legs.  
"I'm such a screw up.. I hurt Kevin.." He could feel his heart twisting painfully, so he looked over at his backpack and grabbed his laptop and stuffed it in along with a pair of clothes and his headphones.  
He just needed to get away...  
Hours passed and he waited for everyone to be sleeping silently, and he got up and crept out of his room and grabbed food from the kitchen before he silently left the house, wondering if he could stay with Brian, until he realized he had no clue where Brian's house is..  
So Danny went and walked around the city for a while.  
\---  
Morning came and it was a rainy, gloomy day.  
The family was getting ready for school, minus Dan and Kevin though.  
Kevin was still in bed and Suzy was going to watch over him for the day. She was honestly quite annoyed that Dan skipped dinner last night, and then avoided them all. He should've at least apologized to Kevin!  
Suzy sighed heavily and walked into Dan's room, ready to wake him up. But she stopped short at his door and stared at the empty bed.  
"Arin?" She called for her husband, desperate to know where her son was.  
Arin appeared and looked in his room and confusion and fear filled his eyes.  
"Where's Dan?" Suzy whimpered as she held his hand and Arin called Jon, asking him to help him look for Dan.  
"Just tell the boys Dan is sick today and doesn't want to be bothered.." He murmured as he rushed out of the house when Jon texted back that he was "on it."  
Arin drove around the city for a while, but he didn't see Danny anywhere. He even asked Brian who was getting worried and jumped in the car with Arin.  
The brothers eventually met up at a park, and Jon shook his head.  
"Dan sure knows how to hide when he doesn't want people to find him." He admitted and Arin groaned loudly in frustration.  
"I can't.. Why would he suddenly want to run away?" He asked but then paused when he felt Brian's terrifying and heated glare and he quickly realized why.  
"Oh Dan.." He murmured and sat down on the bench, feeling defeated.  
The day soon turned to night and the three were forced to go home. Brian instead went with Arin this time though for some reason.  
Suzy and Arin decided it was time to tell the boys what was going on as they told the police to find Dan.  
"We never wanted him to leave home though!" Ross gasped as he stared at his parents in horror and Barry felt guilt overwhelm him as he thought about how angry he was with Dan.  
Kevin stared at his parents, trying to register what was going on around him, and he shakily got to his feet.  
"Y-you have to be wrong." He smiled and the family stared at him in fear.  
"I bet h-he's just in his room right now.. Working on his music and then he'll come out and eat dinner with us and have fun with games." Tears filled his eyes and Suzy sobbed a little as Kevin grinned wider and tears fell down his cheeks.  
"B-b-because that's wh-who Dan is."  
He stopped and finally the smile fell from his lips as he fell to his knees and he grabbed at his arms and shrieked loudly "It's all my fault!"  
Barry hugged Kevin tightly but the smaller struggled out of his hug and trembled as he stared at the family with wide, wild eyes.  
"It's my fault! Dan should hate me! You should all hate me because I'm the one who deleted his music!" He shouted and Arin realized that Kevin had taken some medications earlier that made him feel funny and weird.  
Suzy realized it too because she led the teen off to his room and the family was shaken up from Kevin's words.  
"I.. I miss Danny already." Ross mumbled as he sat on the couch and Barry hugged him this time and the two held each other.  
Arin gritted his teeth, and he clenched his fists.  
Where in the world could Dan be?! The family is falling apart without him here!  
\---  
Dan sat under the small bridge, trembling as he willed his coat to bring him more heat as he looked at his hands and could see them turning a pale color and he whimpered and shivered harder. It was an especially cold night after it rained for a lot of the day.  
He watched the water running under the bridge for a while, and he sighed and could feel a strange drowsiness fall upon him as he listened to the sounds around him.  
Just as he was about to let go and fall asleep into a terrifying cold slumber, he heard shouts and a flash made him open his eyes.  
He saw flashlights and instinct told him to get up and get the hell out of there!  
Racing from the place while he was slipping his bag onto his shoulders, he stumbled and tripped a couple times but sprinted down the path.  
"No they can't take me back..! I'm not ready!" He gasped as he ran faster. What he wasn't expecting was Brian to appear from behind a tree, dressed in all black. He was wearing the Ninja suit him and Dan liked.  
Dan paused in front of him, and stared at him desperately.  
"You're not taking me back, Brian!" He said as he backed up but then he saw the path grow light behind Brian and he whirled around to see the people racing towards them.  
"I do what you do." Brian murmured. His voice was quiet and a little raspy from not being used much.  
Danny stared at him, before he nodded and grabbed his wrist and led him down the path but kept stumbling. He felt his feet going numb and Brian caught him a couple times when Dan was going to fall over.  
They kept moving until they lost them after a while, and they rested on the sidewalk, both panting heavily.  
"Why are you just following me? Don't you want me to go home?" Danny asked as he looked over at his friend, and he shrugged.  
"I do." He said simply and Danny stared at him quizzically but stayed silent.  
They heard the voices again, and they started running again. Brian ran along side Dan this time though, and Danny didn't need to hold his wrist.  
Finally Dan could feel his energy seeping from him and he finally fell against a building.  
It's been a day since Dan has eaten since he didn't eat any the food he took with him because he felt too sick every time he tried to force it down his throat.  
The people caught up and Dan just let them treat him and warm him up.  
After a while, they called for someone to drive him home and Brian and him got a ride home in a cop car.  
Dan stared nervously at the front door, and so Brian rested a hand on his shoulder and Dan looked at him and felt reassured.  
Together they walked up to the front door and Dan ghosted his hand over the handle and paused before he opened the door and instantly Suzy poked her head around the corner and saw Dan and shrieked and raced over and jumped into his arms and made him fall back a little.  
"Dan don't you EVER do that again!" She cried out and held him close until the rest of the family raced over and hugged him hard too.  
Dan saw Kevin and stopped and stared at the youngest.  
"A-are you okay Kevin?" He asked quietly and the smaller smiled widely.  
"Yep! I'm feeling perfectly fine." He said cheerfully and Dan smiled weakly felt so much weight be lifted from his shoulder so he picked up and younger and the two twirled around, laughing until Dan remembered he was still feeling tired and weak.  
He went to his room after he explained to the cops that everything was fine, and he rested on his bed and watched Brian stand in the doorway until he closed the door silently.  
Dan stared at the door for a couple of moments before he closed his eyes and breathed in the comforting scent of his sheets and blankets, and was lulled into a comforting sleep this time..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I'm honestly pretty okay with suggestions for now xD Thanks EVERYONE for the suggestions though! I think I'm going to have to somehow implement Mark into the story next chapter.. I just don't know how to though lol. Uhhh...


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by: Teto with Laryngitis  
> "-Ross accidentally downloads/buys a sexual/rated m video game onto his computer. He has no clue how to delete it, and has to ask Arin/Suzy for help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had to do this idea lmao. It sounds awesome!  
> Thanks for the suggestion! ^-^  
> Gahh updates are becoming slower because school is coming up and I'm sorry and stuff Dx I'll try to update when school starts and stuff.. But lemmie say.. Er I'm gonna start going to be super busy.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter though and much luv! <3

"Mooom PLEASE let me buy this game! It looks adorable!" Ross exclaimed as he went onto his knees and started to beg.  
On his computer screen was a game called "Huniepop." It did honestly look cute, but Suzy wasn't so sure she wantwd her son to play it.  
"Is it safe?" She asked in an uncertain tone.  
He nodded excitedly, and she stared at it and couldn't help but want to play it too. By the pictures Ross was showing her, it was a puzzle game and she really loved those.  
"Alright." She said at last and Ross cheered as she went to go get her credit card.

She came back and paid for it, as she did, Ross was grinning like mad. It was hard to get anything out of their mother. Heck, Danny was always asking for an electric guitar, Kevin was always asking for "Beats headphones" while Barry was asking for a third monitor so he could do three things at once on the internet.  
Ross didn't ask for much though. Usually just video games really. He didn't need much after all. He already had Pokemon and Shovel Knight after all.  
He brought up the game and stared at it in fascination as the loading screen appeared, but he blushed slightly when he realized how much the anime girls were showing off their breasts.   
Suzy heard Kevin calling for her, so she reluctantly left her son to play the game on his own, and she went to go see what the youngest wanted.  
Ross begun to play for a little, and he figured out the basic info. So he was dating many girls and for some reason, all of his replies and such were either extremely sexual, or mean.   
"I'm such a mean human being." He grumbled as he pressed a reply reluctantly and watched the girl get flustered.   
\---  
"Honey I'm home!" Arin announced as he waltzed into the house from the front door and tossed his jacket onto the rack and Suzy looked in and glared softly and he apologized and put his jacket away properly before Suzy smiled and walked over and gave him a small kiss.  
"How was your day?" She asked softly and he shrugged.  
"Boring like always." He said and walked into the dining room to see the mess that his boys has made.  
Some how, in the three seconds that Suzy was gone, Danny was crying out loudly about how there was Spaghetti in his hair, Barry was holding up his plate to block food from hitting him while Kevin was hiding under the table, avoiding the entire situation and was playing on his phone.  
The boys had made a new friend at school and decided to invite him over for dinner.  
Who was this friend? Mark Fischbach. Turns out throwing food was a big thing in his house.  
Suzy's eyebrow twitched and she clenched her fists. Arin knew his wife was at her boiling point, so he told the boys to clean up and he led Suzy to the bathroom to take a hot bath and not snap at the boy's new friend.   
Arin hadn't noticed before, but when he walked past Ross's room he realized Ross wasn't even at dinner anyway.  
When he closed the bathroom door, he knocked on Ross's and walked in.   
Ross only gave a muffled "what?" from behind his hand and kept his gaze fixated on the illuminating screen.   
"What in the world are you doing?" Arin asked as he walked over and Ross shrugged.  
"I'm not really paying attention anymore to be honest." He admitted.   
On the screen, there was a girl in just a bra and panties, and Arin swore he's seen the game before.  
"Yeah I won!" Ross threw his hands back in victory, glad that he had successfully won something at last.  
What he was expecting was the game to skip to the next day.. That wasn't the case though.  
Arin gasped as it switched to a scene of the girl bent over, and had her hands.. down there.  
"ROSS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING?!" Arin blushed madly as he grabbed the boy's shoulders and looked over his head.  
Ross looked back at the screen and all but screamed as he pushed backwards and the chair fell over.  
Arin avoided his son crashing into him and stared in shock at the sex scene, and looked down at Ross who had his hands covering his face and he was screaming a constant of "No," and "I didn't mean it I swear!!"   
Suzy heard the two freaking out, and she stopped adding soap to her bath and grabbed her housecoat and slipped it on before he went to go see what the two were screaming about.  
When she walked in, she was welcomed with.. well pleasured moans and nipples basically.  
Her jaw dropped as she stared at what was happening on the screen.  
It finally switched back to the girl and all the options with what you could do with her, and the two eventually calmed down, but Suzy was still wondering what she bought her son.  
"What was that?" She demanded at last, and the two froze in their spots and slowly looked to see Suzy standing there.  
"Uh I swear I didn't know that was going to happen!" He exclaimed but Suzy was storming over already.  
"Did you just trick me into buying you hentai?!" She shouted and he yelped and stepped back.  
The three other boys, including Mark were eavesdropping on the conversation, and Barry was shaking his head and sighing.  
Suzy stomped out of the bedroom and slammed the bathroom door behind her, content with forgetting all of this and losing herself in a land filled with bubbles and hot water.   
Ross closed off Huniepop, and groaned.   
"I think she's going to ground you." Arin stated the obvious and Ross decided to turn off his computer for the night..  
"Ross didn't you read the description?" Dan asked and Ross looked over and blushed.  
"I.. Yeah!" He said defensively and Dan rolled his eyes.  
"I'm asking if you read it, not skimmed over it." He said, already knowing the answer. Ross replied by shooing them all out of his room and closing the door behind them, so he could think his life over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta short I know but I hope it seemed a little funny ^-^   
> Sorta brought Mark in for a little, and yep he initiated a one person food fight!  
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :D


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea suggested by: Braingears  
> "Arin wants Dan to teach Ross and Barry how to play an instrument. Ross tries to play the guitar and gets more attention from Dan, which ends up in Ross teaching himself how to play Mandolin. Barry just plays the saxophone and becomes jealous. The brothers end up competing to see who can play the most instruments until Dan gets fed up with all the noise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for the idea Braingears! I was waiting for an idea like this! :D  
> Hope you all enjoy and have a small laugh if I can make this funny enough!  
> Much luv!! <3

"Dad please tell me why I need to teach them?" Dan asked as he looked into the living room to see the two boys waiting expectantly for their older brother, who was also now their music tutor.  
"I'm sick and tired of them sitting around on their asses all day and doing nothing so I want them to pick up a hobby." Arin simply replied and Dan gave him a look of disbelief.  
"So you chose music?! Do you know how annoying that's going to get?" He asked and Arin smirked and showed off his new ear plugs. Danny pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily.  
"Besides, the music teacher in school doesn't know what she's doing. I want you to teach them because your mother and I paid for your music lessons already. We don't have to worry about paying for any instruments because the boys already have their instruments."  
Danny took one more look into the room, and saw the instruments. Ross had a Mandoulin, and Barry had a Tenor Saxophone. Practical opposites.  
"I better be getting something good for this." Danny muttered at Arin and the father offered an early allowance.  
Danny pocketed the money as he walked into the room and clapped his hands.  
"Alright you two, what made you guys pick those instruments?" He asked and the two looked over.  
"I wanna play some epic songs and impress Holly." Ross said and Barry shrugged.  
"The teacher suggested this instrument for me. I didn't want to do band in the first place but dad made me join." He said in distaste, so Dan held back a frown, and went to go grab his blue guitar and music book.  
When he came back, the boys showed him the music sheets that the teacher had given them, and he snorted a laugh.  
"These aren't songs." He said simply, and begun to show the boys new notes and did the chords in the book.  
Danny actually found himself having fun as he played with the two, and he gave encouragement to them. Ross did struggle with the rhythm mostly, and Barry was squeaking a lot, but they got better by the hour.  
After a while, Dan went to go break but he told Ross that he was doing a excellent job, and Ross straightened himself and watched Dan walk to the kitchen before he looked back down at the sheet.  
Barry frowned and felt annoyed that Ross was always getting the attention. So he started to blow harder but that ended up just louder squeaks from the instrument and Ross laughed as he watched Barry attempt to play.  
"Shut it." He growled at Ross, feeling fiery inside. Ross blinked in surprise at the dark tone Barry had taken, and felt himself get defensive.  
"What am I not allowed to laugh now?" He retorted and Barry blew again into the instrument, not replying and got a high note.  
Dan walked back in with a glass of water, and he cleared his throat as he sat back down.  
"Alright let's continue. Let's learn some new notes." Dan was saying. Barry and Ross were glaring at each other until Dan looked at them for a moment to see if they were still listening.  
"Alright you go first Barry." Dan smiled at Barry and he nodded and blew into the instrument and got a soft sound that had a small squeak to it, but still had the sound Dan was looking for.  
"Good job Barry!" He smiled and Barry smiled and basked in the complement before he shot a smug look at Ross who fumed for a moment and made sure he got the strings and finger positions on the guitar before Dan congratulated him too and they continued on, the entire time Ross and Barry competing for compliments from the older brother, and of course Danny was oblivious to it all.  
Night came and Danny was ready to go the bed, since all three boys had to wake up early for school, and Dan is sure their parents wouldn't be happy if they continued to play.  
"Alright let's finish up and pack things up." Danny said as he started to gather his papers and Ross frowned, encouraged to play until he got the last complement from the older, but Barry was obviously determined too, but Dan had walked out of the room already.  
The two looked at the each other and saw the challenge in each others eyes, and Barry raced after Dan.  
"Hey Dan am I playing this note right?" He asked and then blew into his mouth piece and tried his best and Dan listened before he sleepily nodded.  
"Yep. Now good night Barry." He said and waved him off before he closed his door and went to his computer to work on some of his and Brian's music.  
When he put his headphones on and begun to work, he didn't hear Ross enter the room, and he didn't know until Ross tapped his shoulder and Danny jumped and whirled around and rose one headphone to hear his brother.  
"Hey Dan! Can I try playing your guitar?" He asked and Dan curiously looked at him before he nodded and gave Ross a couple lessons but it wasn't too different from what he taught him before. Barry realized quickly what Ross was doing when Dan practically showered him with compliments, so Barry ran to the master bedroom and asked for the flute. Arin was surprised that Barry wanted to learn the flute, but he didn't say anything and gave the instrument to Barry. It went something like that for a couple of days. The boys went from skipping to instrument to instrument and Dan was having trouble keeping up with them, because everyday the boys would come home with a new instrument.  
One day though, Suzy was making breakfast for the boys and Danny had his head resting on the table, and Ross appeared behind him and blew into an ocarina hard and Danny shrieked and jumped and glared at Ross.  
"Don't do that at six in the morning!" He snapped and Ross grinned.  
"Did it sound okay?" He asked and Dan groaned and laid his head back down on the table.  
"Yes, now please just put your instrument away." He said, and Kevin played with Dan's hair that was spread out along the table messily.  
"Why are they suddenly so interested in playing instruments?" Kevin asked the singer curiously and Danny looked at the youngest.  
"I honestly have no clue but they're driving me up the wall with how they're constantly asking me to judge them." He grumbled, and Arin patted his head with the newspaper.  
"Well maybe you could go into a music teaching career for college." He grinned at Dan, and Danny looked up in horror.  
"Teaching thirty kids like Ross and Barry all at once?! No thanks!" He exclaimed and Arin laughed before Suzy set the plates of food down on the table.  
The boys said thanks to her, before they all finished. Of course, Barry and Ross tried playing for Danny once again before school.. When did they do this? Right when he was using mouth wash.  
Just as Dan was about to spit it out, the two boys played at once loudly and Dan gulped the liquid by accident and started choking as he dropped the cup that he used to sip the mouthwash.  
Ross and Barry looked at each other in alarm as Dan leaned over the sink, choking and coughing loudly before Suzy materialized in the room and practically slammed her hand down on Dan's back that made him fall forward a little, until he finally calmed down enough to utter an "ouch."  
Dan moved his gaze onto Barry and Ross holding their instruments and his patience finally snapped.  
"Just leave me alone! I don't know what you want!" He snapped and helped the boys put their instruments away.  
The two stayed silent as they felt guilty and when Barry clicked the locks shut on his case, the two apologized at once.  
Dan ran his fingers through his hair for a moment, before he nodded and sighed.  
"It's fine. Just please stop playing so loudly and just get ready for school." He said to the two before he walked back out, and Barry frowned.  
"I don't even like playing music." He grumbled and Ross shrugged.  
"I think I might practice the Mandolin for a little longer." He said, before he went to go change and get ready for the day.  
Barry and Ross had music class together, and the teacher was honestly quite surprised that the two were playing so well. They didn't like how the teacher taught though. They still prefered Dan's easy going lessons.  
Which made the boys pester the teenager to play with them again. Dan reluctantly agreed and the boys chose to pick their first instruments, and while he was teaching them he figured out that they got excited whenever he gave compliments, so he made it more rare, and the boys worked harder to impress Dan. Although shortly after, Barry had managed to finally get a class change and he got to drop Music. He didn't even choose Music in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh I thought the chapter would be different but.. Eh that's the joy of writing for me. No matter what, I can't plan out what happens ^-^   
> So it sorta turned into, the boys competing for who can play the most instruments and who can get the most attention. I hope you all enjoyed and especially you Braingears since you suggested the idea!  
> Anybody is free to suggest ideas! Go crazy with em!! :D Make sure to make them interesting and I'm able to write 1k+ words for it!  
> Much luv everyone!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea suggested by: Aaron+Mason
> 
> "This is 100% stolen from Malcolm in the Middle, but I think it would work extremely well here. Suzy tells Arin that she thinks she might be pregnant again. They start fighting about it while all the kids are completely oblivious to their argument, except Kevin. (But he doesn't know what it's about.) Arin and Suzy think back to the day each of the kids were born."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter might be a little long, or short who knows!   
> Lemmie say I LOVED Malcolm in the Middle when I was younger! Drake and Josh and that show were my favs when I was younger.  
> But anyway let's continue on with the chapter! I hope you all enjoy!

Suzy was worried.

Not about herself really, but more about how Arin will react to her news. He's already told her billions of times that he's happy with how the family is, but shit happens.

The boys were sitting on the couch, playing a game and laughing and being very loud. Suzy didn't really pay attention to them though. She was more focused on the front door from where Arin would soon appear from.

"You are so cheating Dan!" Ross shouted at the older teenager that had doubled over in laughing, and Kevin took that moment when they were both distracted to paint the turf more. If anybody was wondering, they're playing Splatoon.

Finally, the door opened and Suzy gulped and watched a tired Arin enter the house, and drop his jacket lazily on the small bench near the door.

She walked over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek and he smiled at Suzy.

"Hey honey." He greeted, but he instantly knew something was wrong by the look in his wife's eyes. What can he say? He knows her better than anyone.

He saw the boys in the living room so he led her to their bedroom but he paused to laugh at the boys arguing of how it "didn't calculate it right and the green team totally won."

He closed the door quietly and he looked at the dark silhouette of his wife staring out the window, and he walked over and wrapped his arms around and sighed contently when he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Arin?" She asked softly and he opened his eyes and looked over her.

"Yeah?"

"I.. Well I think I might be pregnant." She murmured and Arin stopped and thoughts raced through his already exhausted mind like a marathon.

How? When? Why?

He turned to look at her and she stared at him with fear in her eyes.

"I don't really feel good.." She murmured but Arin wasn't listening.

"How is that even possible?" He whispered, struggling to keep his voice low since the boys are in the other room, but managed to lower his voice enough.

"I don't know.. But let's just accept it." Suzy sighed and Arin frowned.

"I already told you I don't want another child." He said and Suzy quickly turned defensive.

"Well it's not like I can stop a baby from coming!" She snapped and he narrowed his gaze.

"But can't we just put it up for adoption?" In the next second, Suzy rushed forward and pushed him back, hard. 

"Don't you dare suggest that ever again!" She snarled and he glared at her.

"Do you want this child?" He demanded and she reared away.

"Well I wasn't really planning on a child but now that it's happening I guess I have to accept it!" She said and then pushed Arin out of the room. 

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight." She added before she slammed the door in his face and Arin stood there, trying to register what in the world just happened.

He turned around, and saw Kevin standing there with a curious expression on his face, and Arin sighed and walked over and ruffled his hair before he continued on to the living room.

\---

The family was pretty oblivious to the iciness between Arin and Suzy, but Kevin was pretty much on par with it. Especially when he saw how the two completely avoided eye contact and conversations with each other.

Dinner came and passed, and Arin slept on the couch that night, just like Suzy said. But as he did, he looked at the ceiling and started to think. He didn't think he could handle another child. Especially since they already have four boys.

But as he thought about Suzy being pregnant, he thought about the boys when they were young.

He faded slowly into memory and suddenly everything around him disappeared as he wrapped his mind around the first memory with his family. Dan was first of course since he was the eldest.

The family of three at the time were living in a place where it snowed a lot during the winter, so Arin had taken the tiny boy to go sledding down a field. 

" _Dad watch me fly!" Danny grinned as he got the sled balanced on the slope so he could climb on._

_Arin anxiously watched the boy go down the hill, and he was horrified when he really did see Danny go off a jump and fall off his sled and land somewhere in a snowbank._

_"Danny!" Arin shouted and raced down the hill, tripping once in a while as his feet sank into the snow._

_When he got to the snowbank, he found a hat lost on the way down and he grabbed it and shook the snow out and when he finally found Dan, the poor boy had rosy cheeks, and extremely red hands as he pulled off his mitts and whimpered from the snow that got in them._

_Arin sighed in relief when he checked Dan over and saw that everything was alright. He was just cold._

_He took the small boys hands into his own warm ones and breathed onto them and helped warm them up quicker._

_"I wanna go home and drink some hot chocolate.." Danny mumbled and Arin smiled and pulled the boy up completely out of the snow and onto his back for a piggy back ride._

_"Well let's ask mommy for some and maybe she'll make us some." Arin said and raced through the field and back to the road and Danny was giggling the entire time._

Arin smiled at the memory. He remembered when Dan was so small and sweet. Not that he isn't sweet now, but Dan is now the tallest in the entire family. 

He moved on to the second oldest, which was Ross.

_"Daaad!" Ross shouted into his room and Arin woke with a start and sleepily looked towards his son._

_"Yeah Ross?" He grumbled and Suzy slept soundly still. She put earplugs in so she could get a proper night of sleep and not get bothered by the three other males in the house._

_"Dan stole my teddy and he won't give it back." Ross sniffled and Arin sighed and got up and trudged over to Danny's room and opened the door._

_"Danny?" He asked the boy that was sleeping in the bed, and the older boy looked up and glared, already knowing what it was about._

_"What?" He mumbled and the father looked to see the teddybear resting in Danny's arms._

_"That's Ross's teddybear and it's not nice to steal from people." He said softly and Danny pouted and looked away angrily._

_"Well he spilt juice on mine today so it has to be washed until I can sleep with mine again." He said and Arin knew he was tired, but he swore he saw a tear in the corner of Dan's eyes._

_"Are you having bad dreams again?" He asked softly and Danny nodded slowly and blinked sleepily._

_"Well how about you and Ross sleep together tonight? You can both have the teddybear in the middle then." Arin smiled and Ross shook his head._

_"I don't like sleeping with Danny! He always kicks!" He complained and Arin frowned._

_"I won't kick you." Danny promised and Ross stared at his older brother before he reluctantly climbed into the bed beside Dan and Danny moved the teddybear so they were both hugging it._

_Arin cooed at the sight of the two adorable brothers getting comfortable with each other, before he remembered he was very tired._

_He left the two, and went straight back to bed, hoping the next time he'd wake up was in the morning._

Arin smiled fondly at the memory, and remembered how much Ross and Danny argued about everything and fought over anything that could be claimable. 

Although Barry was a special case.

_"Barry why not go play with your brothers for a once?" Arin asked as he poked his head into Barry's room and saw the boy reading. Like always really._

_The youngest looked up at his father and shrugged. He wasn't really that interested in kicking a ball around or bouncing around on a trampoline and getting sick._

_Arin could see the disinterest in his son's eyes and he was honestly starting to get worried about Barry. He was always secluding himself from the rest of the family and decided that he didn't enjoy spending time with his brothers._

_"So what are you reading?" He asked, wanting to at least get a conversation from him._

_Barry held up the book to show the cover and Arin rose an eyebrow._

_It was City of Bones. He's never read it but Suzy says it's a really good book, which is probably where Barry got it._

_He watched Barry read, before an idea popped into his head and he stole the book from Barry's hands and stood over by the door, holding the book teasingly in his hands._

_Barry got up to grab the book but Arin ran out before Barry could snatch it back and he raced outside with Barry hot on his trail, and he screamed help to the boys that were tossing a football._

_Danny looked up but when he did, he saw a book being thrown at him and the only thing he could do is drop and hope that it doesn't hit him._

_He dodged the book and watched it sail behind him and land in the grass and dirt._

_When he looked back at Arin to chew him out for chucking a four-hundred word looking book at him, he saw that Barry was already doing it for him. Although a small, young Barry wasn't an intimidating Barry._

_"Yo Barry come play with us! Dan isn't playing fair and is throwing really high." Ross called to his younger brother and Barry picked up his book and stared at it before he looked at his brothers and sighed heavily._

_"Fine." He grumbled and handed the book back to Arin, before he stood a little far away from Ross so he could throw it at him._

_After a while, Barry started to throw it properly and Arin watched the boys have fun.. Until Ross went a little over his head and threw a really hard ball and watched it crash through a window in the house when Dan failed to catch it._

_All the boys stared in horror at the hole, and they heard the front door opening, meaning that Suzy was seeking them out and they should get the hell out of there before Suzy puts a bullet through all of their heads._

Arin shuddered at how angry Suzy got at him, and recalled how Barry had grown fond of his families after that and decided to hang out more. Although, he still has a habit of disappearing.

Kevin really put the much needed cutenessin all of their lives though.

_Arin was very tired one night and he wasn't pleased when he once again got his slumber interrupted by another boy. This time, the youngest; Kevin had entered the room and stared at him and Suzy._

_Arin was going to pretend he was asleep but the boy kept standing there, so he grunted and looked over._

_"Kevin?" He mumbled and the small boy walked over, holding his favourite blanket in his hands._

_"I had a nightmare.." The boy whimpered and he looked over at Suzy and sighed._

_"Do you want to sleep with us again?" He asked, and Kevin did a small "mmhmm." Before he climbed into bed in between Suzy and Arin._

_Arin hugged the smaller boy and glanced over at the clock. It read 12:00, and he closed his eyes. Him and Dan always had nightmares around midnight. Why though, he wasn't certain of._

_When he woke up, Suzy had already left the bed and Kevin was in a mess of sheets and blankets. He had mostly pulled all of the blankets from Suzy's side and claimed them for his own in a tight hug._

_Arin smiled softly and got up and saw Suzy making breakfast for the other boys. He kissed her cheek and chuckled at how the boys groaned out a choir of "ewwww."_

_Kevin finally got out of bed and he walked into the kitchen, sleepily rubbing his eye and his hair was everywhere._

_Arin walked over and picked him up and smiled at him._

_"How you feeling?" He asked the smallest, and Kevin yawned in reply._

_Arin shook his head and went to go sit down with the family to eat._

_\---_

What Arin hadn't really realized but when he was going down memory lane, he had fallen asleep and now he woke up in the afternoon with Suzy standing over him and an embarrassed look on her face.

"Hey baby." She murmured and Arin stared at her quizzically before she sat down beside him and sighed.

"So.. I'm not really pregnant." She said and Arin felt the weight be lifted from his shoulders and he smiled at Suzy.

"Are you relieved?" He asked, and she shrugged.

"I guess." She said and Arin hugged her.

"Trust me. The family is perfect the way it is. Do you really want another kid shouting at everyone all day like every other boy in this house does?" Arin chuckled at the annoyed look in Suzy's eyes and he kissed her. 

"I love you." He murmured to her and she hugged him and smiled.

"I love you too." She said, and they felt the bridge between them mend completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wew done it.   
> JUST SAYING: My stories are starting to update slower because I'm getting pretty busy. I'm back in school soo.. There'll be three straight days with no update because I'm going to go camping with the school.. I wonder how this will end? xD  
> Anyway, make sure to suggest your ideas! I really love the ideas people have been giving me! (But possibly a little more descriptive than just naming two characters to be the mains in the chapter?)   
> Much luv everyone and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! This story is almost at 1k views and that's totally awesome! It makes me feel special inside :D


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this at school because wifi is a piece of shit and doesn't work and I literally have nothing to do.. Fuuun  
> WELP THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA BE A CRACK ONE.  
> In this chapter, Danny gets a job but... Things went from good to bad far too quickly.

"You start tomorrow Daniel." Danny's new boss stated as she handed his schedule to the tall teenager.

Danny looked it over before he nodded and left, sticking his hands into his pockets and sighed. 

He's decided it's time for a job. He's already got his college covered and everything but he still is going to need to pay for food and such.

As he was losing himself in his own thoughts, he felt something hit his back and suddenly become cold. His eyebrow twitched slightly before he looked to see his three younger brothers playing and Ross was grinning at him as Barry chased Kevin behind him.

"What are you doing?" Danny grumbled as he walked over, unhappy how it's actually snowed and there's enough to play with it.

"Duh we're having a snowball fight. Come join us!" He exclaimed and Danny looked past Ross to see Kevin getting hit in the face with a snowball.

"No thanks. Just make sure to come back home before dinner. I don't want mom and dad getting pissy at me just because you guys planned to stay out here until midnight."

Ross stared at him in confusion and he looked at his phone. 

"Actually mom and dad sent us to come find you.  It's like.. way past dinner now. It's already half past seven in fact." He explained and Danny blinked in surprise and looked at his own phone and indeed, it read seven. 

"Crap. Fine let's go." He said, pulling Ross and called for his two other brothers.

They all walked home together and Danny tried his best to keep his brothers in check because he really didn't want to get home when he knows that his parents are already at boiling point, but he also let one of his brothers do something stupid.

They walked through the door and Dan let his brothers go in first and make sure his parents weren't waiting there to ambush him before he followed after.

Sadly, he didn't reach his bedroom before a fake shuriken hit him in the back and he sighed heavily and looked to see Suzy standing there with plenty more shurikens in her hands.

"So where were you?" She asked and her gaze narrowed.

"Uh.. Just hanging out with Brian." He lied smoothly, but Suzy already knew.

"Brian called us, wondering where you were." She retorted and Dan winced. The rest of the family watched the two face off against each other. Suzy being the extremely intimidating mother and Dan being the nervous, fidgety teenager.

"Fine I got a job." He groaned and Suzy widened her eyes.

"How did you manage that?" She asked and Dan grunted and tried to get into his room, but found Ross quickly tackling him to the floor.

"Get off me Ross!" 

"Duuude where'd you get a job?!" He asked loudly and Danny shoved him off.

"I'm not telling yet!" He snapped and escaped into his room and slammed the door before anyone could say anything else.

He sighed and sat down at his computer and went on to see Brian had messaged him on FaceBook.

Eventually, he was exhausted and decided to just go to sleep without eating dinner.

The next morning, he had awkwardly sat with his family at breakfast.

The reason why it's so awkward is because he's the second member to get a job in the family. Suzy used to have a job of course, but she ended up giving her boss the back of her hand and she stormed home and gave her family her wrath for days.

\---

Danny showed up to his first day at his job and immediately got changed.

He was working at a typical grocery store and he was immediately being asked questions like "where's the pea's?" and "I need to use a phone do you have one?"

By the time the day was over, Dan was drop dead tired and he went straight to his bed. 

Suzy and Arin exchanged worried looks as they watched their half asleep boy stumble into his room.

"This is the second night in a row he's skipped dinner." She murmured, and Arin sighed.

"Well as long as he at least eats tomorrow." He said and she shrugged and they watched their TV show together.

\---

"Dan, I asked you to sort these things." A staff said to Danny, and he looked up and frowned. They were holding cereal boxes in their hands.

"No you asked me to sort the milk cartons." He said, and the staff glared at him.

"No I swear I told you to sort the cereal." They insisted and Dan sighed and straightened his back and heard it pop.

He knew that he was right. He was so annoyed that the staff member had made him sort the milk because it was heavy and just a lot.

"Are we going to have a problem, Mr. Grump?" They asked in a suggestive tone and Danny sighed.

"No." He grumbled, not wanting to be reported to the boss.

He continued on with his day but he had to work quicker than normal because he had to do extra work.

He finally got to his break and he went out back and saw some of his co-workers smoking. 

He rose an eyebrow and turned away. He still had urges for smoking and getting that mythical feeling of feeling higher than normal. 

Digging into his bag, he grabbed his sandwich and chewed it, but he heard a loud whistle and he looked over to see the smokers waving at him. 

_Refuse it._ He told himself, but as he thought about it, he finally walked over and discussed things with the co-workers.

"It's not too bad to go back into habits." The man said, and handed Dan the cigarette. 

Danny stared at it, and his own arguments grew weaker in his mind as desire clouded his mind, and he let the man light his cigarette.

\---

Dan ate his dinner and stayed silent the entire dinner.

Barry and Kevin were fighting about the last piece of garlic bread, while Suzy studied her eldest. She tried to figure out what was wrong because something was obviously different, but Dan would never make eye contact once.

When everyone was turning off lights that night, Dan was grabbing a glass of water and Suzy appeared from the hallway and frowned at Dan/

"Are you enjoying your job?" She asked and he looked over.

"Yeah. I'm just tired." He yawned and she narrowed her gaze.

"If you say so.." She murmured and disappeared back into her room, but she was still suspicious.

\---

Dan disappeared from his brothers at school again and Kevin was worrying like a mother should.

"The last time he did this he was on those addictions!" He exclaimed frantically, and Barry frowned.

"Actually the last time he disappeared on us was when he had detention." He corrected him but Kevin wasn't listening. He knows Dan well, let's just say.

The three never did end up finding Dan though, and they went home and told Suzy and Arin that they didn't know where Dan was again.

Suzy was on the last straw, and she sat at the bench at the front door, on her phone and eventually, the door opened the reveal a tired looking Dan.

"So, did you even have work today?" She asked and Dan shrieked and fell back. He hadn't even noticed her. 

"Answer." She said simply when Danny recovered. 

"Uh no." He mumbled and set his jacket and scarf down and she followed him as he pulled out some rice from the fridge and put it into a bowl to put in the microwave.

"So why are you five hours late after school ended?" She asked and Dan whirled on her and glared.

"Just get off my back! I have my own life you know!" He snapped, and she rose an eyebrow before she raced into the coat room and Danny paused and tried to figure out what she was doing. Until he remembered she's a genius and it would give her just eye contact to figure out her family's secrets. 

Suzy stood with his jacket in one hand, and a packet of cigarettes in the other.

Dan waited for Suzy to start screaming at him, but when he looked at Suzy's expression, all he could see was hurt and it crushed his heart into the ground.

"I thought you said you gave it up.." She murmured and he raked his hands through his hair as he thought carefully.

"Of course I did.. I just.. I well. I took it up again without really thinking." He explained and she glared before she pushed past Dan, and Danny begged and pleaded to her, but she slammed the master bedroom door and he could already hear her talking to Arin.

_Grounded for months again for sure.._

_\---_

Dan could feel the thick atmosphere choke him, and make him want the ground to open up and eat him whole as his mom and dad walked into his room.

"We're going to counselling." Suzy announced and grabbed Dan by the shoulder and pulled him off his chair.

"Wh-.. Why are you saying "We?"" He asked and her eyes narrowed sharply. She didn't seem happy at all.

"Because if you're getting into bad habits again, then we must be doing something wrong." She explained and Dan's eyes widened.

"What?! Of course not! You guys did nothing. I just wanted to feel the sensations from smoking again!" He burst out and Arin and Suzy stared at him in pity and Dan looked away in embarrassment.

"Let's go. We'll be late." Suzy mumbled and Dan finally got up and they drove to the counselling office.

It went awkwardly and the counselor told Suzy and Arin that they were doing fine with their parenting.

Dan was sitting in the car and stared at his parents depressed states.

It put him in an emotional wreck and he ended up throwing his pack of cigarettes out the window that night. Literally.

The next morning, he had to go to work and work went by like.. Work really. 

Except he declined when his "smoking buddies" called him over.

Although it started to get bad when they'd start calling him names like "whimp" or such. 

Not that Dan really understands anyway. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ashamed in this chapter and I'm considering deleting it..  
> Just.. Ugh. I'm gonna be gone for probably around five-ish days and I had to send SOMETHING out before I left.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.. It doesn't even make sense lmao.. I'm so tired ;-; I walked up a mountain today and I gotta be a photographer for a festival tmr then get ready for camping.. UGH WHY DO I SUDDENLY HAVE A LIFE?!  
> Welp, much luv!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family gets to go on a five day cruise, but how will things go when the boys get into trouble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG It's been FOREVER since I've updated and I'm soo sorry.  
> I honestly would've updated sooner, but I couldn't think of any ideas.. Welp gonna have to keep thinking after this chapter is done ;-;  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter though!!  
> Much luv!

"What do you mean you got tickets for a five day cruise?!" Suzy exclaimed as she dropped the basket full of clothes at her feet, as she stared at her husband in shock.  
Arin shrugged, and grinned lazily.

"Jon gave it to us because he can't go on it and he doesn't want the tickets to go to waste. So all of us get to go on the cruise." He explained and Suzy sat down and stared at him in shock. 

"B-But.. The boys have school and you have work! Besides Danny and Barry get massive sea sickness." She started speaking quickly, but Arin rolled his eyes.

"I already asked for time off and they're giving me a week. And Dan and Barry can take some gravol or something." He said smoothly, and she thought about it, before she breathed out.

"Fine. Let's tell the boys at dinner tonight." She decided at last.

Dinner came soon, and all the boys were fighting over the utensils and grabbing food and such before Suzy cleared her throat loudly, and the boys looked over at her and calmed down.

Suzy took a glance at Arin, but knew that he wanted her to announce it, so she sighed and straightened her back and looked firmly at the boys.

"In a couple of days, we're all going to be going on a cruise." She said, and all the boys had different reactions. 

Kevin was overjoyed, while Ross grabbed his phone and stared at it miserably, while Barry was complaining about skipping school, whilst Dan had a horrified look on his face.

"It's just five days, so you can finish the work ahead of time for school before we leave." Suzy added and Arin nodded.

"What if we don't want to go?" Dan asked, and Barry nodded.

"Too bad." Suzy narrowed her gaze and Dan glared at her.

"Give me some freedom mom! I could just hang out with Brian until you all come back!" He snapped, and Suzy and him started to argue about it until Suzy won by a landslide.

Dan slumped in his seat, and Barry patted his shoulder sympathetically before the family started to discuss about the trip.

\---

"Is everyone packed?" Suzy called to her family, and the rest replied sleepily.

It was six in the morning, and the entire family had packed for their trip, and now they stood at the car with their bags and such.

Suzy checked everything, before she nodded and got into the car, and the rest followed after.

Kevin was bouncing up and down in his seat excitedly, because he's never gone on a cruise before. He's heard their awesome, but he was confused on why Barry and Danny were so glum about it.

"Aren't you excited?" He asked his older brothers, and they looked over and shared a look before Dan shook his head.

"No. Cruises are hell." He grumbled and Suzy sharply looked over her should at the eldest.

"Sorry. I mean they're rainbows of fun!" Dan gave a loud, obvious fake laugh and Arin tried to keep in his own laugh as Suzy sighed and turned away.

Kevin frowned, and looked back outside.

Ross was bored to say the least. Suzy took his phone away so he couldn't sneak it on, and he was super bummed that he couldn't talk to Holly while he was gone. They always texted each other now and it made Ross the happiest guy on the planet!

They finally got to the docks and saw the huge cruiseship in front of them, and Kevin grinned, while Ross pushed away his sad thoughts and jumped with Kevin too.

They eventually got on in around a hour, but it took around twenty minutes for them to actually start moving.

Dan and Barry fell together as the boat started moving, and they groaned in synchronised tune.

Suzy shook her head, watching the two and wondering what she was going to do with them..

Arin hummed and found their rooms, and was surprised that there were two queen sized beds. So four could sleep in the one room, while two other had to go find their own place.

"Alright let's settle rooms and stuff then." Arin announced and turned to his boys.

"Barry and Dan will bunk together in another room since we don't want to hear you complain and barf all night." Arin said quickly, and Dan had no complaint. He honestly wanted to get away from his parents since they forced him onto this cruise. Barry was also in the same boat.. Boat heh.

After everyone had gotten set up, Arin and Suzy went to a casino, whilst the boys went to settle on the deck.

"I don't get it. Why do we have a pool if we're surrounded by ocean?" Kevin asked as he watched someone cannon ball into the water, and Dan chuckled before he grabbed his stomach. 

Ross frowned and supported his brother for a moment until he got him to the railing.

Barry was looking quite green too.

"Well we can't swim in the ocean, dummy." Ross answered Kevin's question and they all slowly walked over to some chairs set up along the pool deck.

"Ugh why couldn't I have just stayed at homeee?" Barry groaned and rolled over until his face was hidden in the chair, and Ross and Kevin watched him shift a little until he got comfy.

"Who has the Gravol?" Dan groaned, and Kevin and Ross looked at each other.

"I don't think I was ever given a bottle." Kevin recalled and Ross agreed and Dan stared at them in horror before he fell back.

"This suuucks." He moaned, and closed his eyes.

Kevin watched people swim in the pool, until he had enough and went to get his own bathing suit. 

As he walked down the hallway however, a strange guy walked up to him.

"Hey kid. Wanna take a walk?" He grinned down at Kevin, who instantly smelt a smell that he had once smelled on Dan. Back when Danny had the addictions. 

Kevin tried to walk past, but the guy put a hand on his shoulder. It wasn't a hard grip that Kevin couldn't pull out of easily, but it was a grip that sent chills down his spine, and made his mind scream for retreat.

"Oh c'mon lil boy. I'll play nice." The guy leaned down towards Kevin and the youngest whimpered and backed up until he hit the wall, and closed his eyes tightly.

When he heard a grunt in front of him however, his eyes snapped open to see Dan standing there, and the guy on the floor.

"Get away from my brother, Bastard." Dan said darkly, and Kevin instantly hid behind Dan as the stranger stood up and glared at Danny.

The stranger didn't say another word and walked down the hallway and eventually disappeared.

The singer instantly turned to his brother and bent down a little so they were eye level.

"Are you okay, Kev?" He asked as concern filled his eyes, and Kevin nodded and smiled at Dan.

"Thanks Dan." He said, glad that his brother came in time.

"Good.. Now let me suffer." Dan's mood changed quicker than a light flickering on and off did, and he fell back against the wall and gripped his stomach as his face grew pale.

"Are you okay Dan?!" Kevin gasped as he came to his brothers aid and made sure he didn't fall.

"No.. Ran over her.. Wasn't smart.. Agh this isn't going to be pretty.." Dan mumbled, and Kevin's eyes widened and helped him back to his room, where Dan threw up in their toilet. They barely made it too. 

Kevin stood outside the door and listened to Dan groan, until he was just gagging and finally opened the door.

"Thanks Kevin." He said weakly, and collapsed on the couch.

Soon enough, Suzy and Arin came into the room and Kevin told them about the stranger and the two left after he finished the story to tell a staff that there was a man on board that could possibly be dangerous.

Dinner came eventually, but Barry and Dan didn't have anything. The rest of the family had the amount of a feast though. There was crab, shrimp, and any seafood someone would want!

The days went quickly for Kevin, Ross, Arin, and Suzy afterwards, and the six found themselves finally returning home. As soon as they got home, Dan and Barry kissed the ground, and disappeared inside the house.

"Ugh.. It was so nice too.." Suzy mumbled as she dragged her bags inside and Arin agreed.

"Although I blew a ton of money at the casino.." He grumbled, and Suzy rolled her eyes.

"That was your own fault." She added, and Ross and Kevin went inside. They played a game together on the couch, while Barry and Danny were trying to recover from the cruise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta rushed at the end.. Sorry! x.x Anyway got some suggestions for you all. PLEASE Vote! D:
> 
> 1\. Somebody gets shot! (Please name WHO gets shot :D) Tragic stuff happen and miracles happen.  
> 2\. Somebody steals something by accident! (Name who stole and what is stolen?)  
> 3\. Dan teaches his younger brothers how to swim!
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I'm super tired now and sick lol. Much luv everyone!


	24. Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Tsavorite and Penquinpatrolerarmy for voting for this suggestion!  
> Sorry about the slow updates guys! I've been sick recently and just super busy x.x Hope you all enjoy this chapter though! Suggestions are at the end again!

It started out as a simple day... Beautiful one actually.

The family had decided to go shopping, and everyone was actually quite happy. 

Suzy and Arin were sitting on the bench, as they watched the boys play in the jungle gym. They didn't really care if the boys were "too old" for it. If they wanted to play in the ball pit, then who were they to say no to Kevin's adorable puppy eyes?

As a hour passed however, the parents finally called their children back in because they were getting bored from watching funny vines on their phones, and wanted to go home. 

Danny took some time to convince Kevin to leave the ball pit, but once the youngest finally stepped out, they saw the family was already moving on.

"Hey c'mon we need to hurry." Danny rushed Kevin as they put their shoes on and ran down the long hallway.

However, as the two passed an entrance, Danny saw a man dressed in all black, and holding an object. He didn't have time to see what it was though, because a loud shot went off that instantly had him rearing away. But he didn't for long as he saw Kevin awkwardly stagger and as Dan looked at him, his jaw fell open and he let out a silent scream.

Kevin came to stop and his wide eyes stared at the new open bullet wound in his arm. 

"KEVIN!" Dan finally found his voice and he caught his brother as the other began to shake and tumble.

People ran screaming, but luckily two strong men that were near, unarmed the shooter and soon security were on the scene.

"No no no no!" Dan was mumbling as his lip began to quiver, and he set his brother on the ground gently and stared at Kevin who had a glazed and distant look in his eyes.

"H-HELP! PLEASE!" Danny screamed out, and felt his lungs sting but he couldn't care less because the true pain was in his heart and it was making his gaze waver and blurry.

"D-Danny.." Kevin whimpered and coughed weakly.

A woman was calling 911, while a security man raced over and tried to help Kevin, but he didn't have any first aid to provide help.

Dan soon felt an arm pulling him away, but he fought hard and cried out at whoever was trying to pull him away from his injured brother.

His face was soon stuffed into someone's chest, and he realized it was his father hugging him tightly and walking him away. 

He could hear his mother crying loudly, and Ross was shouting abuse at the shooter. He didn't hear anything from Barry but he knew he was there.

Finally First response came, and the family watched as Kevin was put on a stretcher and taken away. As police and company questioned them, Dan found himself unable to form a single sentence. He was just so.. Shocked.. Unable to process the situation at hand. After all, it's not everyday your younger brother gets shot..

Suzy was even worse than Dan though. She had makeup smudged all over, and she seemed paralyzed and like she wasn't in reality. She never gave a single response, and Arin was starting to worry about her.

The Grumps finally got to go to the hospital, and had to agree to Kevin going into immediate surgery. As time went on, they only turned more and more into massive wrecks. Barry and Ross were hugging each other, crying while Dan had called Brian and now he had his head on Brian's strong shoulder, while the other seemed stoic, but Dan could feel the sympathy coming off him.

Suzy and Arin were together, holding each other's hands tightly. Every time a doctor passed, Suzy would jump up and demand info on her youngest, but most of the doctors didn't even know who she was talking about.

As time went on, they finally got word that Kevin was now sleeping, and recovering from the surgery. It was fortunate they were able to patch up Kevin quickly since the bullet narrowly missed any arteries and he will be fine. Although it's going to take a while for Kevin to feel one hundred percent fine again.

As they went to go visit Kevin, they found the boy laying in the bed, and they were disturbed to see a little bit of blood in the sheets, but Suzy quickly moved past that and quickly stood by her son and cried silently. Her shoulders shook as she stared at Kevin, and Arin silently walked over and stood beside her and sighed somberly.

The boys sat down in chairs, and waited for Kevin to wake, but he never did that night. Suzy ended up spending the night at the hospital. A nurse tried to kick her out but when she tried three times and got no response from the mother, she gave up and left. Although the rest of the family went home since most of them were exhausted from the events that happened that day.

The next day, Suzy was nearly falling asleep when she felt Kevin weakly grip her hand, and her tired eyes snapped open to see Kevin weakly smiling at her.

"O-Oh Kevin.." She murmured and hugged him carefully. He tried to lift his arm to return the hug, but he hissed silently and fell back against the bed and she smiled weakly at him.

"Don't do anything." She said, and he nodded and stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked at last, his voice raspy and sounded like it wasn't used in a while.

"Yeah.. You're the only injured." Suzy responded, and Kevin looked more relieved by that answer.

"Thank god.." He mumbled and closed his eyes, the sleep drug wasn't complete worn off and he quickly fell back asleep.

Suzy watched him sleep, before she leaned back in her seat and smiled.

"Such a brave little boy.." She said to herself, and stood up and stretched and looked out the window. The sun was just rising, and it gave a nice orange glow to the sky. 

She looked back at Kevin and sighed.

"If you didn't survive, I don't know what I'd do.." She whispered and brushed a little bit of his hair out of his eye.

Suzy waited, and finally the family returned, looking much better than yesterday.

"Is he okay?" Ross asked, and Suzy nodded. Arin sat beside her, and was surprised when she rested her head on his shoulder and instantly fell asleep.

"She was tired." Barry stated, and Dan smiled.

"Well it's her job to watch over her children." He said, and the rest of the family waited for Kevin to wake up again, so they could chat with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the suggestions for this chapter are the same except you guys get to suggest your own (your always allowed to by the way :P)  
> 1\. Someone steals something! (Name who stole it and what is stolen?)  
> 2\. Danny teaches his younger brothers how to swim!  
> 3.Your own suggestion! (Make it dramatic and stuff ;) )  
> Hope you all enjoyed and much luv!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion by: Crunk  
> "Kevin and Ross are on the bus home when they miss their stop- maybe Kevin lost his 3DS cartridge or he is salty about something and won't get off when he is told to. They end up at the last stop, in a real shady part of town, and call the rest of the Grump family for a rescue mission, but lose signal before they can say where they are. No fear! Danny knows where they are, he knows that part of town like the back of his hand. Arin starts getting ready to go but nope Danny's already out the house, sprinting off, and hailing a bus to save his little bros. He finds them, but they're in trouble with his old pot dealer... Danny is actually out his depth for once, but he's protecting his bros best he can, but it's getting scary and angsty and it looks like they aren't gonna make it and Danny is doing his best but he can't last forever- and then boom. Furious Arin and Suzy swagger out the shadows, out of breath, and ready to destroy whoever lays a finger on their babies..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ermahgawwwwd I've never gotten such a good suggestion that's so long... It's AWESOME! :D  
> Now I know I've been updating this story a lot more than the other, but I just have so many ideas for this story eeee I luv writing this story!!  
> Thanks for the awesome suggestion Crunk! Means a ton!! :D  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!

"Why did the GameStop have to be closed?" Kevin fumed and pouted as he crossed his arms and glared down at the floor. Ross felt his patience wearing thin, but he could never truly get mad at his younger brother. He was a little annoyed that he and his brother went through all of the trouble to get to the store, wanting to buy new games, but to find that their favourite store was closed.  
"Look we'll stop by after school tomorrow." Ross said as he watched outside, making sure that they weren't skipping their spot. However, when the time came to get off, Kevin refused.  
"There has to be another Gamestop around!" He insisted, and hugged the seat and wouldn't budge, no matter how hard Ross tried to pull him off.  
"Kevin for f's sake I'm not staying on this bus, looking for a stupid Gamestop!" Ross snapped, and Kevin rose an eyebrow.  
"Fine. You can go home and tell mom and dad you left me on the bus alone." He said, and sat proudly as Ross sat back down beside him angrily. He hated to admit it, but sometimes Kevin was too smart. Or too much of an evil genius.  
As time went on, Kevin stared out the window, searching for a Gamestop, but to no avail, they found none. Soon, Kevin had lost hope, and finally let Ross pull him off the bus.  
However, when they got off, they immediately got chills up their spines.  
"Uh.. Ross where are we?" Kevin whimpered. It had already gotten dark, and the streetlights held an eerie glow, and nothing looked familiar, especially in the dark.  
"Uh.. We're.. Er well we aren't in our neighborhood, that's for sure. Hold on there's a sign." He said, as he looked around and finally saw the street sign. He didn't recognize the street name though.  
"Let's call dad and have him come pick us up." Ross said reluctantly, and pulled out his cell phone.  
\---  
The family of four members sat at the dinner table.  
Suzy managed to keep her back straight, while Barry had his phone under the table, and was texting a friend, while Arin was picking at the food that was growing cold, and Dan had his head leaning into his palm. They were all worried about the two missing boys, but Suzy kept saying "they probably are dawdling." But everyone could see the clear worry in her eyes.  
Finally, they heard the home phone ring, and Dan walked over and turned it on speaker phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Dan. Can dad come pick us up..?" He heard Ross ask nervously, and he frowned.  
"Where the heck are you guys?" He questioned as he looked over at Arin who had begun getting ready to go pick up the boys.  
"Uh.. The street is Emery. We don't really know where we are though." Dan almost dropped the phone as he gasped and took a moment to have flashbacks of a couple of previous months, before he looked over at his family who looked confused and were searching up on Google maps.  
"Look I need you guys to start walking. Don't talk to anybody and keep your gaze lowered. I'm serious you guys." Dan spoke darkly, and the family looked over in concern and fear.  
"What are you talking about- Hey shove off man! Stop breathing down my ne- AH!-" Ross had started talking angrily to someone off the phone, and suddenly the call cut off.  
"Ross?! Kevin!?" Dan gasped, and when he heard no response, he slammed the phone down on the stand in frustration and Suzy rushed over.  
"Dan what's going on? Where are they?" She demanded, and Danny slowly looked over at her.  
"They're in a bad place. Lots of shady people, especially at night stroll around there. That's where I started my addictions." He explained quickly, and Arin's eyes widened as he rushed to his bedroom to grab a pair of socks, and by the time he came out, he saw the door was open and Suzy was shouting and Dan was nowhere to be seen.  
"Hurry Dan.." Arin mumbled as he grabbed his phone and rushed to the car, trying to find the fastest route to Emery. Suzy got in beside him, telling Barry to just go to his room until they got back.  
\---  
"Listen guys, I don't have any money on me so sod off!" Ross shouted, his australian accent becoming more apparent as he got angry and nervous.  
Three older men towered over the two boys, and by the look in their eyes, they meant business.  
"Why do I not believe you?" One guy asked, his voice silky but also coy and amused.  
"Because you're dumb?" Ross snarked, and a second later, a guy grabbed him by his throat and lifted him off his feet.  
He choked out curses, as Kevin cried out and the third man started to check Ross. He found a roll of fifty deep in his pocket.  
"Oh you're a little liar." The man grinned, and pocketed the money and lifted his fist to punch the younger.  
"Stop please!" Kevin cried out loudly.  
Ross shut his eyes hard, and awaited the punch, but when he heard a grunt from the man, he reopened them to see an angry Dan standing there instead, and ripping the man that had a grip on Ross's throat.  
He got the man off Ross, and he pulled his younger brother away and hid both his brothers behind him.  
The man with the silky voice, blinked in surprise.  
"Danny Sexbang? Man it's been a while!" He grinned at the teenager, who curled his lip in disgust.  
"Stay away from my brothers or I swear to god you'll regret it." His voice dripped with venom, and the man narrowed his eyes.  
"Is that some sort of invitation?" He asked, and the two other men approached the three. Dan started nudging his brothers away.  
Dan looked away from the men to look at his younger brothers.  
"I need you two to start running down the street. Don't stop no matter what. Mom and Dad are driving around and they should find you soon enough." He said quickly. Ross's eyes widened with horror.  
"Dan look out!" He shrieked, and a second later, Dan looked and one of the guys punched him in the face and he fell back a little and spat.  
"Bastard." He growled. He's honestly never fought back in his life, but now he felt his blood heating up, and he rose his own fist and punched back. He gave another punch but one of the guys caught his fist.  
Just as the guy reared his own fist back however, a car pulled up, honking its horn loudly and came close, forcing them to back up so they wouldn't get hit and separate.  
Suzy and Arin rushed out of the car, and Suzy raced forward and gave one of the men an extremely painful looking kick to the crotch with her sharp shoe point, and the guy groaned and fell forward, instantly holding his crotch.  
The other guys backed up as they realized that they were badly outnumbered now, and they turned and raced away. Eventually, the guy that was down had recovered enough to stand and follow his comrades.  
Dan smiled softly, before he grabbed at his nose that was bleeding quite badly, and he looked over at his parents that were fussing over his brothers, before Suzy ran over and hugged Dan tightly.  
"Let's just go home." She sighed, looking tired and Arin nodded and all of them pooled into the car, and drove home.  
Barry was surprised when they walked in with Dan having a bleeding nose, and the two younger brothers looking scared out of their minds.  
They all ate dinner in silence, and after wards, Ross walked over to his mother shyly.  
"They stole my fifty dollars for the video game.." He mumbled and Suzy stared at him for a couple of moments before she rested a kiss on his forehead.  
"It's okay. Just go to bed Ross." She said softly, and watched Ross stumble off to bed.  
She sighed, and went to see how the rest of the boys were doing.  
Danny was already sleeping, but his nose was fine. it wasn't broken or anything. He just states he's had worse. When she went to go visit Kevin however, she heard a small sniffling from his bed.  
"Kevin?" She asked softly, and walked over and pulled the blankets off him to reveal tears going down his face,. He looked up at her and she felt her heart twist.  
"M-mom.. I.. It was my fault.. I didn't want to get off the bus and.. and.." He started stuttering badly as he cried harder, and Suzy enveloped him in a tight hug.  
"But now everything is okay. Mommy, daddy, and Danny came to the rescue, and you two learned your lessons." She said and planted a kiss on his head and rocked them back and forth as he shivered.  
"B-But I dragged Ross into it all.." He mumbled, and Suzy smiled.  
"Well I'd rather you being there with Ross than you on your own." She said softly and Kevin eventually calmed down.  
"I love you." She whispered, before she got up and left the boy to curl up under the blankets, and she walked back to her and Arin's room.  
Her husband was sitting up in bed, reading a book and he looked up as she entered.  
"Everything okay?" He asked, concerned about the boys still.  
"Well Kevin's still a little shaken up, but otherwise yeah." She nodded, and laid down in bed, closing her eyes and rolled away from the gentle light of Arin's lamp, until he turned off and they hugged each other and fell asleep in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey thank you all for reading this chapter!  
> I'll get the swimming chapter done next and penguinpatrolerarmy suggested that the boys teach Dan how to swim instead of the other way around, and yeah, it makes more sense that way since Dan is scared of sharks and such. I might make it next chapter so he's more of scared of the water instead though xD It'd just be easier for me to write I think.  
> Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to write suggestions! I LOVE doing them :D


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan has always had a fear of the water, so his brothers decided to help him out with it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god people are suggesting like crazy! Gahh too much!! xD Seriously though thanks so much guys it means a ton <3 I'll try to eventually get around to everyone's chapters, but this time I'm going to do my own idea that I said I'd do like, two chapters ago.

I'm NOT going in!" Dan growled as he glared at the chlorinated water in front of him.

Ross sighed and shook his head while Barry was tempted to shove the oldest in. It had taken them a day of relentless begging to get him out here (mostly because their parents won't let them go to the pool without Dan) and now they figured out that Dan hates swimming.

"I'll just go sit at the bench. You guys just swim. Besides, I didn't even bring a swim suit." Danny said, shaking his head as he waved at himself. 

"Stop making excuses. I brought my old one that will probably fit you." Barry said to him as he held up blue swim trunks and Dan scowled silently but turned away to rush off to the bench. Then he remembered something, and turned to Kevin.

"Just be careful. If you start feeling sore in your arm, I want you out immediately." He said seriously to the youngest, and then walked off to the bench.

"Why do you think he hates swimming so much?" Kevin asked curiously, as he dipped a toe in the water, and shuddered as coldness ran up his spine.

"Who knows. At least we can go in the water now." Ross grunted, and dove in. Kevin wasn't far behind, but he arose to the surface much quicker, while Ross swam around under water for a little, and Barry just jumped in. 

They started playing a classic game of "Colors" while Dan watched in disinterest and went on his phone and texted Brian.

"@  _the pool -.-"_ He texted, and soon got a response. _  
_

_"You gotta get over that fear man. It's just not healthy."_ Brian responded, and Danny rolled his eyes.

Eventually, two hours passed and Dan literally had to drag his brothers out of the pool. 

"You're all wrinkly!" He exclaimed as he shoved his brothers into the changing room, and waited outside of it. He could hear his brothers playing around, and he clenched a fist in annoyance. 

"Hurry up." He groaned, and Kevin came out with messy hair. 

"Forgot your brush?" He guessed, and Kevin nodded shyly.

"I tried to use Ross's, but he said if I did then I'd probably give him Kev-ities. What ever that means.." Dan gave a small laugh at the joke originally created by their father, and finally the two brothers walked out of the change room at last, arguing of course. 

The brothers walked home together, but Ross was still curious as to why the oldest hated swimming. After all, Dan didn't hate a lot of things in the world, and even when he did hate them, he'd usually do them anyway.

They got home, and Ross waited for Dan to disappear into his room, before he raced over to his parents. They were sitting in the living room on the sofa together, watching a movie.

"I need to know why Dan hates the water so much." Ross burst out, and the two tried to look over his head at the movie, but Ross was very persistent, and kept getting in the way and Suzy finally sighed and paused the movie.

"Fine. Dan hates water because he makes it his enemy." Suzy explained, and Arin frowned.

"Well he nearly drowned when he was younger." He added, and Suzy glared at him.

"And whose fault was that?! If you weren't busy talking to those drunk New Yorkers, you would've noticed him being shoved into the deep end! A life guard had to come save him before you noticed what was happening!' She snapped, and he winced.

"Well let's also blame the Jaws movie! If you didn't let him watch it, maybe he'd have gotten over the drowning!" He shot back and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't even try to blame this on me. He nearly drowned, and you're clearly in fault because of it." She said, and turned back to Ross who had a surprised expression.

"Uh.." He was lost for words, so he walked away and let his parents resume the movie. 

"Ross?" A quiet voice came from the kitchen and Ross went to see Kevin standing there with some milk in a cup in his hand.

"So that's why Dan didn't want to swim?" He asked, and Ross nodded. He suddenly got nervous from the determined look in Kevin's eyes, and he followed the younger as he made a beeline for Dan's room, and opened the door without knocking.

Dan was on his computer, and looked up and glared.

"What have I told you about not knocking and just entering?" He asked, but Kevin wasn't listening.

"We're going to give you swimming lessons! Starting tomorrow!" He announced, and Dan's and Ross's jaws fell at the same time.

"You are?"

"We are?!" They both exclaimed at the same time, and Kevin nodded and walked out the room without another word.

Ross looked over at Dan who had began to massage his temple.

"You're not serious, are you?" He asked, and Ross sighed.

"It wasn't my idea, but I guess it's happening now." He said, and Danny frowned.

"We have school tomorrow." Danny began making excuses as he could feel nervousness bubbling up inside of him.

Ross shrugged, but he was curious as to what Kevin was going to do tomorrow. He wasn't completely against the idea giving Dan lessons because he hated knowing the fact that his oldest brother has a fear against something so simple. Or at least, in his eyes it was something simple.

He walked out the door, and Dan tried to mentally prepare himself, but the scene from drowning, kept replaying in his mind. When he tried to get to sleep, he had nightmares about himself being in Jaws, and that he was getting pulled down deep into the sea, and that a shark would rip him apart.

\---

Everyone could see that Dan was exhausted from a mile away. He had dark shadows under his eyes, and his form was slightly slouched over, and his feet dragged along the ground slightly. 

The boys tried to ignore it when they walked to school though, and the day went along normally for all of them.

Dan had told Brian what was going on, after school and while he thought Brian was going to help him escape, he couldn't have been more wrong when Brian restrained him and dragged him over to his brothers that were searching for him.

"Brian don't do this to me!" He cried out in despair but Brian shook his head.

" _You need to get over this fear."_ He whispered, and Dan sighed miserably. 

"Why is it so important? I could avoid the pool or the sea for my entire life!" He said, as they all started to walk.

"Getting over a fear is always good." Barry said to him, and Dan struggled to escape, but Brian quickly stopped him and put him back on course towards the pool. 

When they got to the pool, Dan slipped on the swim trunks, but he stayed in the changing room. Eventually, Brian dragged him out, and now Dan was fighting against him. He wrapped his arms around a pole and ignored Brian pulling at his hips. Finally, Brian began to tickle him, who immediately fell over laughing loudly. 

Brian brought him outside where his brothers were already changed and waiting. When Dan walked over, he felt so out of his element, he hated it.

"Alright, now let's all get in the water." Ross smiled, and walked down the stairs into the water. Dan slowly followed, and shivered as he walked in waist deep. 

"Just crouch so your more in the water." Barry chuckled, and Dan rolled his eyes, and found himself disregarding his teachers every order they gave. 

"Look I can't swim." He snapped as they tried to show him the front crawl. He was too scared he'd sink if he took his feet off the tiled floor.

"But we're in the shallow end!" Kevin said, but Dan shook his head.

Finally, they brought in the big guns.

Dan was just minding his own business, when he felt Brian grab his hands, and turn him around so Dan was facing him. Dan was surprised Brian had swim trunks on now, but immediately Brian slowly started to pull him deeper and Dan pulled against him, but Brian was much stronger.

"You know how to swim Dan. Just do it." He said in a clearer voice this time, and Dan shook his head and gripped Brian's arm. 

"I don't want to do this Brian!" He insisted, his voice getting slightly higher as fear overwhelmed him. Brian fought back a wince at the iron grip Dan had on his arm.

"You're going to have to soon." He warned, as his chin hit the water and Dan's neck was now in the water and Dan tilted his head back, desperate to keep his head above water.

"Brian please." He begged his best friend, as Brian began to tread water, and to Dan's shock, Brian let go and swam back. 

Dan flailed his arms a little as a vision of a shark swimming up and biting his legs off, appeared in Dan's mind, and he cried out and swam quickly back to Brian and hugged him tightly.

"Dan I can't swim this way!" He exclaimed and quickly got them back to where Brian could touch, and he tried to peel the trembling Dan off him, but it was a loss cause. Brian looked over at Dan's brothers who were watching, and Ross rushed over and grinned.

"You swam Dan!" He said, and the older ignored him, and just continued to hug Brian as he tried to get the thoughts of his mind, and tried to imagine he was at home, drinking some nice hot coffee and working on his music with Brian. 

Brian sighed, and brought them out of the pool. He ignored peoples stares as he carried Dan to the changing room and finally got Dan off him and told him to change.

They both changed, and when Brian walked out, Dan was staring at the ground, looking sad and guilty. 

"I'm sorry that I'm such a baby Brian. I just.. I saw a shark." He grumbled, and blushed at how stupid he thought he sounded. 

Brian rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and Dan knew what he meant.

"I guess I did swim a little to get to you." Dan chuckled weakly, and the two walked to Dan's place, leaving the brothers to swim at the pool. Although, Arin and Suzy weren't happy that the two left the younger brothers at the pool, they were sympathetic and happy Brian was a good friend for Dan.

They went to his room, and worked on NSP songs until dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading this chapter! I'll get to peoples suggestions I promise! But now I must go back to school tomorrow.. and clean my room x.x  
> Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! Much luv everyone! :D Keep on the watch for the next chapter!


	27. Apologizing.. (NOT A CHAPTER)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REPEAT THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER SORRY!!

**So..**

**This is awkward.**

**I know I haven't written for this story since.. Wow 27th of September.. But Let me list my reasons as to WHY I've been so fucking busy.**

 

  * **Seeking help.. I am trying to get a counsellor at the moment to help with my stress issues and anxiety disorders and my overall mental health**
  * **I've actually been GONE since Monday, because I went on a long road trip with my class. Got back, and lemmie say it was super fun!**
  * **School has overall been overworking me, and I'm not getting as much sleep at night anymore.**
  * **Stress.. Just overall stress keeps getting me down..**
  * **I'm organizing a student vote for the school.**
  * **Working on the yearbook for the school**
  * **Volunteering for a couple events**
  * **Soon to be writing a long, collab story on Wattpad.. Again xD**



 

**Now enough about me... Let's talk about all the AMAZING ideas you guys have given me!!**

**Seriously guys, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I always feel nervous whenever I ask people to suggest ideas, but you guys are the fucking bombs!!**

**And to actually thank you guys, I'm gonna properly do it by going through ALL 84 comments, and thank every individual beautiful being.**

**Thank you;**

**Peyton**

**Aaron Mason x3**

**Penguinpatrolerarmy x5!**

**Kaitlyn x5!**

**BrainGears x2**

**Teto With Laryngitis x8!**

**OddSock13**

**Tsavorite x7!**

**Crunk**

**LookItsMeBrundun x2**

**normalpplscareme**

**Cian_mccarron**

**Oh My gosh you guys I love you so freakin much!!! (By the way, the x _y_  at the end is to show I'm thanking you that many times because you suggested that many times. Wow xD**

**I've actually got a chapter half written already, so I'll try to finish that, then try to get to my other two stories on this site..**

**But thank you all once again, for all the kudos and comments you guys have given me.. It fills my heart with happiness and I always feel happy to wake up to something nice in the morning <3 **

**I love you all so much!! Hopefully I can get the new chapter out.. tonight? Although for some its already the next morning for some x) Chapters might have to end up being a little shorter unfortunately, if I'm going to get through everyone's suggestions hehe.**

**ANYWAY, I SHALL TRY TO PLEASE EVERYONE! PLEASE BE PATIENT THOUGH ;)**

**MUCH LUV!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion by: Tsavorite  
> "Barry has to stay with Uncle Jon while the rest of the family is very sick and contagious. They get a lot closer during the time that he stays there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsavorite you always suggest a ton of ideas! It's awesome, thanks! :D Although I might have to make chapters a little shorter, because I'm SO BUSY! Like seriously, I might have to drop an elective x.x   
> Oh well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D Much luv everyone

"Mom.. I can't go to school today.." Ross croaked as he looked into the dark room, but he was surprised to see both of his parents still in bed, and the room was stuffy like a door or a window hasn't been opened in years. 

"M-mom?" Ross suddenly grew nervous that a murder happened in here during the night. He walked in slowly, and he approached the bed to see the sheets moving and there was a lump. 

When the lump in the sheets rose, Ross let out a girly shriek as he saw his mother's face. She was sweaty, and pale, and there were bags under her eyes and she sniffled and glared at Ross.

"Wh-at are you doing here?" She rasped and nudged Arin who had his head under the pillows. He groaned loudly.

"I can't go to school today.." He mumbled and she studied her son. 

"Fine. Get your brothers up though." Suzy laid back down in bed without another word. He watched her anxiously, but nodded and walked off to his brothers rooms. 

When he entered Dan's, almost instantly the two collided as Dan was holding his mouth, and raced past Ross to the bathroom. 

Ross followed, and when he looked inside, he saw his older brother leaning over the toilet bowl, and he didn't want to know anymore. 

He closed the door silently and walked down the hallway, still hearing Dan's heaving and gagging as he reached Kevin's room. 

When he looked inside, it looked like their parents room. Kevin was half on the bed, and half on the floor and stared at Ross and let out a loud scratchy cough. 

"You okay, Kev?" Ross asked as he walked over to Kevin, but Kevin held up a hand and stopped him.

"Not a step closer.. I'll infect you." He said dramatically before he rolled off the bed, and took his blanket with him. Now he was just a mess on the floor.

Ross sighed, and left his younger brother on the floor, and went to Barry's room, but was surprised to see his brother wasn't in his room. 

He searched around the house, and finally found his brother making his own breakfast. 

"Barry?" Ross croaked, and Barry looked up and frowned.

"Hey Ross. You feeling alright?" He asked, not really wanting to approach his sniffling brother. 

"No.. Everybody is sick.." He grumbled, and Barry rose an eyebrow.

"Well I don't want to get sick.." Barry said, instantly grabbing the hand sanitizer from the counter, and rubbed some on his hands.

"Barry? Ross?" Arin called as he stumbled into the kitchen, and the boys looked over at their dad.

"Yeah?" They asked at the same time.

"Are you both sick?" He asked as he stared at them both, Ross nodded while Barry shook his head.

"Ugh.." Arin ruffled his already messy hair, and he looked at Barry.

"How about you go visit Jon for a couple of days so we can get better?" He suggested, and Barry groaned.

"I won't have my video games though, or my computer." He complained, and Arin glared.

"T-" He cut off by coughing loudly, and choked for a couple of moments before he pointed towards Barry's room, meaning to say "go get your stuff."

Barry grumbled, and walked over to his room, and packed a couple days worth of clothes, and all of his essentials. And those essentials are games. Barry grabbed his DS, his left over money, and a couple books.

When he had everything packed, he walked outside and went to go see his father attempting to make himself presentable, but his hair refused to calm down.

Sighing, he told his father to hurry up, and he went to the car, and looked back to see his father gave up on making himself nice, and now he had a massive bedhead look, and was still in his pajama's. 

When they drove to Jon's, the Uncle noted Arin's sickness, and teased him about it until Arin bit out an angry but weak insult, and kicked Barry out of the car and drove off, too sick and tired to deal with all that.

Barry awkwardly looked at his uncle. It wasn't that he didn't like Jon. No, it was the opposite in fact. Barry adored him. Just he's usually with his brothers when he's with Jon, and there's always something to talk about. Now however, he was alone with the man he barely got to spend time with. 

"Hey Barry! How about we head inside, and we can unpack and hang out?" Jon gave him a lazy grin, and a pat on the shoulder before he lead Barry inside. 

Barry took one glance back at the road Arin went down, before he followed his uncle inside.

When he got in, it was surprisingly open and bright. He took off his shoes and surveyed the place. It had interesting furniture, and really showed off Jon's nice and clean personality. 

When he looked over at Jon, he saw the man in the kitchen already, and he seemed to be tending to the stove as he grabbed a hot frying pan and lifted it off and to where it could be safely set down.

"Sorry I was making scrambled eggs before Arin texted me. Do you want any?" Jon offered as he showed the pan full of indeed, scrambled eggs.

Barry shook his head though. He had already eaten, and was quite full. 

As they sat down at the table, Barry refused the need to go on his phone as silence filled the awkward atmosphere around them. His fingers itched, but he denied himself every time, knowing it would be rude if he ignored his uncle and went on his mobile instead to find entertainment out of it. 

"Do you like birds?" Jon asked randomly as he looked up at his nephew, and Barry stared at him quizzically and he shrugged.

"Well I'm sorta forced to like them since Ross's girlfriend, Holly adores them and chats about them everytime she comes over." He stated, and then shrugged. He honestly had nothing against birds, but after a while whenever he hears Holly talk about them, it starts to grow old for him.

"Ah well, I was wondering if you'd like to meet Jacques. He would probably love you." Jon explained, and Barry tilted his head slightly, before he agreed and followed Jon to find the bird.

They finally found the bird, sitting on a window sill, and when it looked over at the two, Barry trembled slightly at the dark evil look it gave him. Jon walked over, and smiled at the bird as he picked it up.

"Say hi to Jacques; Barry! He's a robot, man eating parrot!" He said cheerfully, despite what he just said.

"Er.." Barry wanted to say no, but he also wanted to be polite, so he shakily reached his hand forward, and almost shrieked when it bit at him. 

"Sorry.. He must be hungry." Jon laughed, and Barry stared at the bird as it glared back at him as Jon pulled it away and poured some bird feed into a small bowl on the window sill. 

Barry stayed silent, and the two went back to the main room, and they decided to watch a movie. It had unicorns and stuff, and the two felt that they grew closer as Jon gave critics every moment for the movie, and apologized to Barry at the end, since that was sorta his thing to comment on every little thing.

Barry enjoyed it though. It made him laugh, and enjoy the movie more than he should've, and as they continued to watch movies, they started to chat more and more, and Jon was overjoyed that he was connecting with the quietest Grump. 

After they ended a long marathon, they realized it was late, and Barry was tired.

"You can sleep in my bed if you'd like." Jon said as he stretched, and Barry frowned.

"Where are you sleeping?" He asked, and watched Jon's gaze shift to the couch they were sitting on.

"No, Jon you go sleep in your own bed." Barry protested, but Jon shook his head.

"It's cool. I want you to feel comfy. Now go to bed." He pointed at the door to his bedroom with a smile, and Barry walked away, and snuggled into Jon's bed as soon as he reached it.

"Night Barry." Jon said softly as he closed the door, and went to the couch for the night. 

\---

"I hope he didn't neglect you for the entire day." Arin said to Jon, as the three other brothers jumped out of the car and practically pounced on Jon.

As Jon was laughing, he looked over at his brother and shook his head.

"No, he was fine. We actually watched movies and stuff." He explained as he looked at the brothers.

"You guys are getting too old for these hugs.." He grunted softly, but smiled nonetheless. 

After they spoke for a while, the siblings and father got into the car. Barry got into the front while the three other brothers got in the back, and immediately started to argue about random things.

Barry was waving at Jon until they turned a corner, and Arin smiled at him.

"So you had fun?" He assumed, and Barry nodded enthusiastically. 

"Ugh lucky! We had to deal with Suzy's cough syrup all day yesterday." Dan groaned loudly as he fell back against the seat and looked sick. 

Barry trembled for a moment, as he remembered his mothers cough syrup.. If it could even be called that anyway. She gets it from a pretty shady store,but it does work well. Just tastes horrible, and Barry would rather endure two weeks of sickness instead of take the horrible cough syrup.

As they drove to school, Barry felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he looked to see Jon had texted him.

"You can come over anytime you'd like Barry. Your always welcome! :)"  
Barry smiled to himself, and texted back, wanting to come over to dinner, before he got out of the car, saying thanks to Arin and went off to homeroom with Ross behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!  
> Just saying..I have plenty of suggestions to write now lol.  
> Thanks everyone!!  
> Much luv! <3


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter suggested by: Kaitlyn  
> "its movie night and everyone wants to watch a scary movie but Dan and Barry, so Ross and Kevin trick them into watching it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is actually becoming a problem for me lmao. You guys have suggested SO many ideas that Idk who to pick *-* You guys are freakin amazing!! I'll try to get somebody that I haven't used their idea yet for next time! I hope you all enjoy this chapter though!! Much luv!

"MOVIE NIGHT!!" Ross shrieked as he raced into the living room and jumped and landed on a form sleeping on the couch.

Ross looked down and saw Dan glaring up at him with tired eyes. "Oops." He laughed and scooted off when Dan sat up and grumbled curses under his breath.

Barry and Kevin walked in together, talking about one of Dan's songs they were editing, while Arin and Suzy stood in the kitchen with the couple bowls of popcorn.

After the last packet of popcorn was done, they poured the last of it in one of the bowls and walked into the room to see the boys already arguing about a movie.

"We should watch Dead Silence!" Ross snapped, and Dan shook his head quickly, obviously nervous.

"No I don't want to watch a movie without something murderous in it." He argued back, and Barry snorted.

"Then Ross won't be able to choose the movie." He retorted, but even he was feeling a little unsure about watching a horror movie.

"C'mon please!" Ross gave Dan the biggest puppy eyes he's ever given anyone, but Dan was still stubborn and gave him a dark look.

Suzy and Arin both sighed, knowing there probably wasn't going to be a movie playing tonight, so they sat down and started to eat some popcorn as they watched their sons bicker at each other.

Dan went and sat beside his parents and went on his phone, waiting for Ross to either choose a non-horror movie, or go to his room.

As Ross stared at movies, he grinned when he saw the cover for the last Unicorn, and he slipped the cover over "The Cabin in The Woods."

"Hey Danny, Barry, how about this movie?" He asked as he held it up so they could see it. Dan's eyes clearly brightened at the movie cover, and he nodded while Barry shrugged. Ross snickered silently, as he turned away so he hid the movie from Dan, and slipped in the disk. As the family settled in, Dan jumped when instantly, the title shot up with a loud bang (Just saying, I've never even seen Dead Silence but I want to!)

"Ross!" Danny snapped as he instantly gripped onto Arin's shoulder unconsciously. The father sighed, and tried to relax as it felt like Dan was ready to pull his arm off. Suzy wasn't in a better position either. Barry was snuggled into her side, and dug his nails into her side every single time  a jumpscare popped up. Suzy glanced at her two other sons, and saw them practically thirst for more screaming and blood. She shook her head in disapproval, and glanced over at Arin who was watching the movie with disinterest.

After the movie was over, Arin tried to shake Dan off, but when he didn't, Arin groaned.

"Dan, you're seventeen for gods sake." He said, and Dan glared up at him.

"Who says a seventeen year old can't have fears?" He asked as he stood up and stalked off into his bedroom. Arin stared after him helplessly, and looked to Suzy for some help, but he realized she was dealing with her own problems. Barry didn't show off his fear as much as Dan did, but he did curl up on the couch and hug Suzy's tattooed arm.

"Barry it's alright.." Suzy cooed to him, and he shook his head. She sighed, then sent a death glare to Ross.

"Go apologize to your older brother." She growled, and Ross paused, before he realized it was a life or death situation, and made a wild break for Dan's room.

When he walked in, he saw Dan on his bed, rocking back and forth slightly. Ross felt his heart pinch, as he saw his his older brother in such a vulnerable state. 

"Hey Danny?" He asked shyly as he approached his brother. Danny looked up shyly. Most of his hair covered his face, but Ross could see the tear streams on his cheeks. 

Ross felt guilt nearly overwhelm him as tears pricked at his eyes. 

"I'm sorry.." He mumbled as he approached his brother. He knew Danny hated seeing horror movies. He should've just let him choose the movie instead. 

As he watched Danny slowly let go of his legs and stretch out a little, before he blinked at Ross. 

Ross finally ran forward and hugged Danny tightly, burying his face into his thick hair, and felt Danny return the hug.

"God dammit Ross." He murmured, with slight humor in his voice. Ross smiled to himself, before Ross looked at Dan.

"What did you like about the movie?" He asked, and Dan frowned.

"The credits." He grumbled, and Ross let out a laugh.

"That's all?" He asked, and Danny shrugged. 

"Pretty much." He said, and Ross let out a small laugh, before he heard the door creak open, and light shone into the room, as Suzy and Arin stood in the entrance. The two looked over at their parents, before they saw Barry too, who was staring shyly at the two.

Suzy and Arin walked over to the two boys, and dragged Barry along and sat down on Dan's bed. 

Suzy frowned at the sad and terrified expression on Dan's face, and she hugged Danny tightly. The eldest trembled as he felt their mother give some affection. 

"It's not real. And you have your brothers to back you up." She said softly, and Danny nodded and smiled slightly. As everyone eventually left his room, he decided to text Brian, and talk to him until he finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending was sucky.. And a lot was probably rushed, and didn't seem to make sense at points.. I'm sorry just I rushed Dx I hope you all enjoyed anyway though!


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin, Ross, and Barry all decide they want to go out Trick-or-Treating one more time, so Suzy and Arin send Danny along with them. Although, it's only natural they run into trouble!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween guys!! I'm sorry I haven't been updating recently. I honestly wrote probably around 1k words for a chapter before my computer decided to restart itself for an update, and I lost it all and another chapter for another story...  
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter and have a safe Halloween!  
> (BY THE WAY I NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT THIS, BUT PEOPLE ARE GOING TO YELL AT ME AND BE LIKE "BUT CHRISTMAS ALREADY PASSED AND STUFF!" WELL I NEVER SPECIFIED THAT THIS STORY GOES IN A TIMELINE ORDER.)

"Mooooom!" All three of the younger boys groaned loudly in disappointment as their mother shook her head sternly.

"You're too old to trick or treat. Besides, you never get any candy. You just play pranks." She frowned, and Ross grinned.

"But we don't need candy, so we'd midaswell get something out of it!" He said, and she sighed.

Suzy looked over at the eldest brother who was sitting on the couch, listening to some music and playing games and she called him over.

He paused the game and got up and looked at all of them.

"Yeah?" He asked, and Suzy knew Danny wasn't going to want to do this, but she knew the boys would convince him somehow. 

"You're taking the boys trick of treating." She deadpanned, and he frowned.

"Why can't your or dad take them?" He asked, and she took one glance at the boys then back at him and Dan understood the silence.

"You guys are too old for this stuff." Danny sighed as he looked at his younger brothers. 

"We're never too old! Heck Barry and I are only two years younger than you!" Ross shouted at Dan, and the other gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, and I'm graduating this year." He said, and Ross grumbled and looked away with a hint of angry blush on his face.

"Please Dan? We do so much stuff for you!" Barry said, and Dan rose an unimpressed eyebrow. Both of them knew any of them did jack shit for each other.

So they went to their last resort, and knew they won when Kevin started to sniffle, and get glazed eyes. Danny's eyes instantly softened at the youngest. 

"I-I just want to go Trick Or Treating for a last time.." Kevin added a little hiccup to his sentence as he whined, and Danny groaned loudly as he looked at three. Suzy watched all this happen, and felt bad for her oldest son. 

"Fine!" He exclaimed, and instantly Kevin looked better as he cheered with his two other happy brothers.

Danny grumbled under his breath as he went to his bedroom to go sulk and prepare for tonight.

\---

When Dan heard a knock on his door, he opened it expecting one of his brothers there waiting, but when he did open it he saw a small figure with a bed sheet over him. 

"Seriously?" He asked, and the other giggled and he knew it was Kevin. He smiled softly and lifted the bed sheet up so he could look at his younger brother, and he led the other to the living room to see the others hadn't put in much work either for their costumes.

Ross was wrapped in toilet paper all over, but it didn't even cover up everything, while Barry had a tiny bit of fake blood down the side of his face.

"You guys look lame." Danny said as he walked in, and Ross did a weird limp towards Danny, before he practically attacked him while he was laughing.

Danny laughed softly and pushed Ross away before he looked over at his parents. Arin was drinking some coffee, while Suzy was eating an apple and reading. Suzy looked up once, and smiled at Dan.

"Have fun and be back by midnight." She told them and Dan found himself being practically dragged outside when Suzy waved at the boys, and instantly they went down the sidewalk, the boys eager. Although, Dan felt confused when he saw the boy's candy bags were already full of stuff.

"What are you guys up to?" He asked, narrowing his eyes but Kevin simply put a finger to his lips and whispered a "shhh."

Danny sighed, and followed after the boys and they walked for a while, without even going near any houses, and Danny started to wonder.

After it was at least ten and they hadn't gotten one piece of candy, he finally spoke up.

"What are you planning?" He asked, and they finally came up to a house, and Danny choked out his surprise.

"Why are we at Brian's?" Danny demanded, and became even more worried when he saw Ross pull out some toilet paper. 

"Can you guess?" Barry said to Dan as he pulled out some eggs, and Dan's eyes widened.

"No, no, no! Brian will murder us all!" Danny cried out, and Barry grinned 

"He'll murder you before us at least." He said, and a second later he tossed an egg and it hit Brian's window and Dan dragged his hands down his face, shrieking. 

Ross rushed forward and chucked a toilet roll while Kevin raced to the other side to catch it.

As Barry kept pelting the house with the many eggs he had, Ross and Kevin started to decorate the house with toilet paper and Danny had sunk to the floor, knowing Brian was going to kill him for this.

Sure enough, soon Brian appeared in the window and scowled at them and the boys raced over to Dan.

"Let's get out of here!" Ross exclaimed while laughing and practically dragged Danny away, and when they got home, they were laughing loudly, except for Dan.  

In a couple minutes however when they started to calm down, they heard a loud, angry knock on the door and Arin came stumbling into the room, looking tired. The boys had planned to ignore the persistent knocking, but that all fell apart when their father went to go answer the door.

"No dad don't!" They all shouted, but it was too late. Arin opened the door, and Brian rushed in and instantly folded his hands around Danny's neck.

Arin just watched his son be strangled for a couple of moments, before Arin waved it off and went back to bed. 

Ross rushed forward and had to pull Brian off Dan before he strangled his older brother to death, but almost regretted it when Brian turned his fiery gaze to him. 

"Why did you do that?" He snarled, and Ross shrugged.

"'Cus it was fun?" He said, but it sounded more like a question, before Brian groaned and let go of Dan who fell to the ground, gasping for air.

Brian left soon after they all decided that they'd go clean up Brian's place tomorrow, and realized it was a waste of a Halloween since they never got any candy.

"Why didn't you stop us, Dan?" Ross asked as he walked off to his bedroom, and the two other brothers agreed, and Danny stared after them in disbelief. He made a vow to never let himself go trick-or-treating with his brothers ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sucky chapter? Yeah ik -.- Oh well.. Hope you all enjoyed anyway <3 It's a couple minutes after Halloween ended, but oh well! I got distracted xP


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea suggested by: LookItsMeBrundun  
> "Could you please do a chapter about mochi and Mimi I really wanna see how you would write it "   
> Thanks for the suggestion! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa holy crap guys! We have over 100 comments, and nearly 1800 hits! That's crazy you guys!! Thanks for all the wonderful support you guys have given me! <3 It puts me in such a good mood :D Anyway, thanks LookItsMeBrundun! I was going to do your chapter earlier but suddenly I got an overflow of amazing ideas from people!

The family of seven sat at the dinner table,  and their dinner went like it usually did. The family thanked Suzy for her hard work, then would wolf it down while arguing loudly, or would start playing footsie under the table.

Suzy sat at the table, picking at her food, and Arin noticed her actions and furrowed his brows in concern. After dinner passed and the boys retreated to do their own things, Arin confronted Suzy in the kitchen, and folded his arms.

"What's the matter?" He asked, and Suzy shrugged.

"This family doesn't seem..Complete for some reason." She explained and she carefully put the plates that she gathered from the kitchen, into the sink. 

Arin's jaw dropped for a moment, and he was wondering if she wanted  _another_ kid. 

"Uh Suz.. But this family already feels pretty full with four kids!" He said quickly, and Suzy glanced over and shrugged.

"I guess." She mumbled and turned the faucet on to start washing the dishes.

Arin watched her for a couple of moments, before he walked away to think about things.

\---

Arin nervously crept into their room that night to see Suzy sitting up in their bed, reading a book with her glasses on.  She looked up when she saw Arin, and smiled.

"Do you wanna go to bed soon?" She asked, and Arin nodded quickly.

"Uh yeah just.. Feeling super tired." Arin excused himself, and Suzy rose an eyebrow slightly, before she nodded and closed her book and reached over and turned off the lamp to go to sleep.

Arin crawled into bed, and turned away from Suzy, and the mother couldn't help but feel like something was wrong with her husband.

She was too tired to ask though, and she was sure Arin wanted to sleep as much as her. So she closed her eyes, and prepared herself mentally for tomorrow.

\---

"Go to school already! And don't dawdle!" Suzy shouted at her children as she watched them walk down the street. 

Turning away, she walked back inside and closed the door. She went to see Arin making himself a cup of coffee, and she squinted at the dark bags under his eyes.

"You didn't sleep well?" She stated, but still asked it like a question, and Arin glanced over before he shrugged. 

"Yeah I'm pretty tired.. I had too much on my mind." He mumbled and Suzy sighed.

"Arin if you don't like your job, then just quit. You seriously don't seem like a guy that'd work in an office." She said, and he shrugged.

"Well how else am I supposed to support this family?" He asked, and she sighed.

"I could go back to working." She suggested, but he shivered and immediately shook his head. The last time she was working, she came back home every night, feeling impatient and having the need to bite somebody's head off.

"Well.. I need to get ready." He said, before he went to go get changed.

"Oh, if you call the house today I might not be in. I might be out for most of the day." Suzy said, and Arin stopped at the doorway, and looked back at her.

"Where are you going?" He asked suspiciously, and Suzy felt her defense go up by the stare he gave her.

"Just out." She said, trying not to sound hasty, but it was hard to keep that from her tone.

Arin left that day, feeling worried about too many things, and he tried to make himself calm down, but it was no use. His boss noticed his lack in work, and Arin had to be excused because he was "overstressing" himself.

He soon came home later, to find Suzy had already left. 

He sighed and kicked back onto the couch, and started to watch a movie. The movie was nearly done however, when he heard Suzy enter the house, speaking in a high tone.

"Welcome home, Mochi and Mimi!" She said, and shivers went up Arin's spine. Who was she speaking to?!

He slowly and quietly got up to investigate, and what he saw when found them, was not what he thought.

He saw two, adorable fluffy kittens! 

"Suzy?" He gasped as he made his presence known, and Suzy almost shrieked as she whirled around and stared at Arin with wide eyes.

"What are you doing home?!" She exclaimed as she looked back at the cats to see they were slightly alarmed now, so she calmed herself down. 

"I got overstressed at work. What are you doing with two cats?" He asked, moving on quickly to the situation Arin saw at hand.

"Introducing them to their new home." Suzy smiled as she petted one of the cats.

"You got us cats?" Arin almost squawked as he stared at the two kittens with owl eyes. 

"Is that a problem?" Suzy asked, and Arin nodded.

"What do the boys think?" Arin demanded, and Suzy smiled sheepishly and Arin facepalmed and sighed.

"Well the cats are going to have to get used to a loud house." He started as he went through the bag of items Suzy had gotten for the cats.

"I'm sure they can handle it." Suzy explained, as she started to set things up, and even play with the kittens a little. 

\---

The boys came home from school that day, being loud of course, and they came in to see Suzy and Arin standing there, staring at them.

"Are we in trouble?" Dan asked as he looked from parent to parent, unable to realize what they want.

"We have two new members of the family." Suzy said, and nearly laughed from all their dumbfounded expressions. 

Arin rolled his eyes. He honestly thought the same thing the kids were thinking too. 

They led their children to the living room, where Mochi and Mimi slept in a box. 

"Eeeh we have kitties!" Kevin said in joy as he watched them stare up at the boys. 

Ross and Barry smiled, but were already placing bets on how many times they were going to accidently step on the cats. Danny patted Mimi's head, and smiled.

"They're so cute." He gushed as he looked over at his parents.

"The darker one is Mochi, while the smaller one is Mimi." Suzy said, and Dan nodded and looked back at them while Kevin was teasing Mochi by darting his finger in and out of the box.

Arin sighed in relief, glad they had new members for the family, and not the way he thought.

Suzy knew now that she must've led on with everything wrong with Arin, so she deeply apologized. 

As time went on though, Mochi and Mimi grew fast! They also claimed spots in the house as "their spots." So the Grumps lost a lot of couch space.. But they were still happy in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! Much luv! <3 ^-^


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter suggested by: normalpplscareme  
> "Maybe you can put something in about Dan leaving for a while (I dont know for what reason, maybe a school trip?) And getting homesick and basically just fluff everywhere xd"  
> Thanks for the suggestion!! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.. This chapter was actually written a LONG time ago, but my chapter got deleted because my laptop updated itself suddenly, and I lost it all ;-;   
> Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, anyway!!

"Mum I'm not going to go!" Dan snapped, crossing his arms and glaring at the permission form held in front of him.

"You can't say no, Danny. I already paid. I need you to start packing." Suzy frowned, and shoved the paper into his hands.

"Where's my free will?!" He snapped, and she laughed.

"What free will? If you had free will, then you'd have dropped out of school a long time ago." She said to him, and he looked away from his mother to glare at the paper.

He went off to his room and fell onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

It wasn't that he hated traveling. He was actually thrilled by the thought of going on a trip. Just.. He got motion sickness, and really bad homesickness. 

He just wouldn't stop thinking that something would go wrong at home, and he wouldn't be there to help. What if Ross needed help on a math quiz? He could help the brother study. What if Barry wasn't sure on editing his song? He could give feedback and help out! Or even help Kevin stand up to some bullies that won't lay off.

No, instead of being there with his family, he'd be going off on a stupid field trip, probably barfing and having to listen to people talk about how "stressful and dramatic their lives are."

He shook his head, fully knowing he wouldn't be able to talk his parents out of making him going on the field trip. For a moment however, he considered just skipping out on it, like hanging out with Brian or something. Then he paused, and groaned, remembering that his best friend was also going to be suffering with him on the trip.

\---

"Are you ready?" Arin asked his son, as he watched Danny trudge out to the car, having a large backpack on his back that was filled with clothes, and a couple snacks.

"No." Dan grumbled as he climbed in, shoving his backpack in after him, and Arin sighed and got in too.

The rest of the boys weren't getting a ride because there was still a hour before school started, and they didn't feel like being that early.

The car ride was mostly silent. Danny was squirming around a lot in his seat, and Arin resisted the urge to tell him to stop, because while he felt annoyance, he also felt sympathy for his eldest. He constantly worried for his family, and Arin wasn't even sure how he'd move out when he graduates! He'd probably show up at their house every night.

They pulled up to the school, and Arin looked over at his son that was watching his classmates walk around and socialize as the teacher tried to take attendance. 

"Be safe Danny." Arin smiled at him, and Danny stared at him, desperate for his father to just drive them away. Arin was tempted to, since he didn't completely agree with Dan going to a huge city, which was Las Vegas.  

But they both knew if he was to do that, then Suzy would most certainly murder them. Or not serve them dinner for a while which is practically the equivalent for the two.

"Yeah.. I know.." Danny mumbled before he stepped out of the car and dragged his bag after him as he went to go report to the teacher.

Brian was watching Dan silently, and he ignored a girl blabbing away to him.  When Dan came over, he could see the relief in his mostly silent friend's eyes, and he grinned, and the two of them began to chat and ignore the girl.

"Alright, get on the bus!" The teacher called, and Dan gulped, and went onto the bus and sat beside Danny.

"Got any gravol?" Danny asked as he sat down and got comfortable. Brian paused, before he held up a finger and reached into his bag and pulled out some tablets that was still in the case. 

He rose an eyebrow at it.

"I don't remember what these are." He mumbled, but got one out and gave it to Dan anyway.

The teenager frowned, before he popped one into his mouth and accepted the water Brian offered.

Little did either of them know, Dan would pass out in twenty minutes, and not wake to the nudges Brian gave him. 

\---

In four hours, they finally reached their destination, and Danny was finally stirring. Brian stared out at the beautiful colors of the city and his eyes were wide as he watched everything flash by. 

"Ughh wh.." Danny groaned as he blinked his eyes and stared at the world spiral for a moment as his mind was quite disorientated. 

"Brian?" He blinked at the shorter male, and the other looked over.

Danny frowned, and knew he was stupid for taking that tablet, before he looked out the window to see they arrived in LA. 

They soon stopped at a hotel, and as soon as Danny and Brian were given a room, Danny collapsed on the bed, exhausted even though he did absolutely all day. 

Brian shook his head, and went to go brush his teeth. 

While Danny listened to the tap run, his eyes slowly opened and they stared at the wall.

Was his family doing okay? Hopefully the house didn't set on fire.

With that thought in mind, he rushed to his bag and grabbed his phone to check for any texts.

When his notifications were seen empty, he relaxed slightly, before he panicked more when more thoughts came to mind. 

What if they couldn't text him? What if they were in too much danger to even have the time to write him?! 

He gripped his phone hard, and didn't even hear Brian leave the bathroom to see Dan sitting on the floor and tensed up.

"Dan?" He asked, and the other looked over, and couldn't reply at first as he tried to control his suddenly fast breathing. 

Brian studied him, before he frowned and walked over cautiously. 

"I'm fine." Danny murmured and he stood up to go to bed, but stopped when Brian hugged him for a short moment.

"They're fine." He reassured quietly. Most would think that Brian was speaking sarcastically, or as if he didn't care at all, but Dan knew that it was hard for Brian to show emotion. 

After Brian stepped away, Dan gave a small grin, feeling his heart stop racing so much, so he went to go to his bed.

"Thanks Brian. Good night." He said to him, before he fell asleep quickly, not even caring that he was sleeping in his day clothes. 

\---

Two days had passed, and the class had fun in LA. Danny got over his home sickness when his mother kept texting him every five minutes. In fact, it got pretty annoying and Dan got in trouble twice because his phone kept going off. Danny decided that he was never going to say "I miss you" to his mom ever again.

This time, Dan got back home awake, and him and Brian played I Spy all the way. 

When they reached the school, everyone was just getting out of classes so the brothers were waiting for Danny, and when they finally saw him, they all greeted them but were surprised when Dan raced over and gave them all a bone-crushing hug.

"Danny.. My spine.." Kevin choked out, but was happy to see his eldest brother. Ross and Barry tried to avoid peoples stares.

"I missed you guys." Danny laughed, and finally released them and they all explained what happened over the three days.

Surprisingly, not much.

Arin pulled up, since he promised Danny that he'd come pick him up, and he rolled down the window and smiled at Dan.

"Hey Dan." He greeted, and Danny smiled widely and got in, and waited until they got home so he could explain to everyone about his trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Much luv! <3


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea suggested by: Arch  
> "One day the family returns home from a day of work/school and they see the house engulfed in flames. They have to live with someone else( maybe Mark ) and while they do so they start to assign blame. Barry leaves and attempts to find out who did it"  
> Thanks for the suggestion!! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay lemmie say...  
> IM SICK OF WRITING THIS ONE DAMN CHAPTER THREE TIMES NOW.  
> Like Arch, seriously this is an awesome idea. If it wasn't, I wouldn't have attempted to write it over and over again -.- But my computer keeps on taking a massive shit whenever I actually get somewhere -.-****  
> Argg anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway! Sorry for my dumbass rant lol. Just annoyed. Much luv everyone though!!

It was a typically normal day for any of the brothers. Or.. It had started out that way.

It was actually a really good day! Brian had decided to come over after school too to hang out with the family. Him and Dan walked ahead of the others who argued about who was better; ShovelKnight or MegaMan.

Suddenly, a firetruck zoomed by the brothers, and two senior students threw worried glances at each other.

"Where do you think it's going?" Brian murmured to Dan, and the other watched and felt his heart race as he saw it turn down corner.

"I dunno. Let's follow." He told him and his strides became much wider and quicker and the brothers found trouble to keep up with Brian and Danny.

"Daaan we don't have long legs like you!" Kevin whined as he jogged to keep up but Danny wasn't listening. Brian was able to match his pace somehow, but his legs moved much quicker since he wasn't as tall as his friend.

Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the firemen rushing towards a house going up in flames.

His house. 

His house was going up in flames.

He instantly charged forward, not really planning things through but luckily, Brian saw him and grabbed his wrist quickly and violently pull him back.

"Dan!" He snapped and Danny struggled helplessly against the stronger man.

The rest of the boys were in shock at the scene in front of them. Ross had a hand over his mouth and was frozen on the spot, while Kevin and Barry were hugging each other tightly as they watched the firemen try to control the fire. 

Soon, Ross managed to pull out his phone from his pocket and dial his father.

"Yeah Ross?" Arin's voice came from the other side, and Ross gulped.

"D-dad just get home." He whimpered and Arin knew something was wrong from his tone, and soon the call ended and Ross looked over at his brothers. Danny was now sitting on the ground, staring hopelessly at the house.

Soon, a police car had pulled up but none of the boys really acknowledged the policeman until they stepped out and stared at them.

"Do you live in this house?" He asked, and Brian looked at the brothers and realized that none of them were up for speaking right now.

"Yes." Brian answered boldly, and soon the policeman was asking more questions, but Brian was the only one truly answering. The rest of the guys would offer a nod or a shrug, but otherwise they stayed silent.

Soon, Suzy and Arin had arrived. By the time they did, the police officer was finishing up. 

"What happened?!" Suzy demanded as she marched over, and the policeman looked over.

"We're investigating at the moment, ma'am." He told her, and they could all tell she was already at a boiling point.

"So instead of sitting on your ass over here, get a fucking move on and go investigate instead of questioning boys that weren't here!" She shouted, and the police officer rose an eyebrow and Barry got scared she'd get a ticket or something for back lashing at an officer, but he seemed to understand her anger so he turned away and went off to the scene to question firemen that weren't busy. 

"Why did this have to happen to us?" Suzy whispered as she stared at the house, and hugged Arin tightly and buried her face in his chest. He put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry Suz.." He murmured, and Barry looked over.

"What are we going to do now?" He asked. He didn't want to put pressure on his father, but it would make him feel comfortable, knowing they had a plan. 

"We'll have to stay with someone else." Arin said bluntly, and Barry frowned.

"What about Mark? He said he'd always welcome us over." Ross put in, and Kevin nodded, smiling softly at the mention of their crazy friend. Arin paused and looked at the house back to the boys before he nodded.

"Alright." He agreed quietly.

While Ross was calling Mark, Brian and Dan sat on the ground now. Neither of them were speaking because there wasn't much to say. 

Dan's long, bushy mane was covering most of his face while Brian just kept his gaze down. It wasn't like it was awkward or anything though. They actually enjoy the silence sometimes. Even if it wasn't completely silent around them anyway.

"Okay Mark said he's coming over to pick us up." Ross announced, and soon enough a car pulled up and Mark got out and ran over to them.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry guys!" He said as he stared at them in sympathy but Kevin shook his head.

"Is it fine for all of us to come over?" Arin asked cautiously and the window rolled down on the passenger side in the car, and Mark's mother was there.

"Yes, just get in." She said simply and Arin looked at his boys.

"I'll be coming by later with Suzy. We need to deal with a couple things here." He explained and the boys started to climb in, but had trouble because the car was kinda small.

"Brian, how are you and your parents?" Arin asked the serious teenager randomly, and pulled him away for a moment. Brian stared at him, before he shyly looked away.

"You can always stay with us you know. We don't mind." Arin said, and Suzy smiled and nodded.

"We can even talk to them and-" But Brian broke them off shaking his head madly.

"No! They'll get angry at me!" The urgency was clear in Brian's voice, and he backed up slowly, and Arin stared at him, looking sorry.

"Alright Brian.. Just come to us when you need a place to stay though. Remember, there's only one year left before you're allowed to move out." He explained and Brian shallowly nodded before he followed after the guys into the car.

It was mostly silent, until Kevin started making theories.

"I bet it was Ross's stupid lava lamp." He grumbled and Ross looked over in shock.

"What do you mean?" He asked and Kevin grunted.

"It's got fire warnings all over it, and you always leave it on. It probably exploded when we were at school." Kevin stated and Ross glared at him. 

The car got pretty silent afterwards, but then Ross tried to investigate too.

"It was you Dan" He blandly said.

Did I say investigate? I meant blindly accuse.

"What do you mean?" Danny looked over with an unimpressed look.

"Well you probably left the stove on this morning! I mean, mom is always scolding you whenever you do but she wasn't there to scout over you this morning." Ross said, and Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, except even if I did (which I didn't) she would've seen it anyway before she was leaving. Mom sees these things and she left later than us because she was sleeping in today." He said, and looked out the window. Ross glared at the back of his head, not really trusting him. 

Any member could tell in the car, how awkward it got, so it was a relief when they pulled up to a house. They weren't expecting a mansion however.

"Holy shit dude, you live here?!" Ross exclaimed as he stared at it in awe and Mark grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah. Sorry for not telling you guys. It never would've came up well in conversations." He explained, and Ross laughed.

"If you just said "I live in a mansion" in the most serious conversation we've had, I wouldn't be mad." He grinned, and let Mark lead them in.

Soon, Mark had settled them all in their own rooms, but Brian was straying away.

"I think I'm going to go home." He mumbled to his singer friend, and Danny looked over and noticed how quiet he was. Or.. More quiet than usual.

"Everything alright?" He asked, worried for his friend but Brian nodded quickly and left soon after that.

Soon, Suzy and Arin had come over, and Mark's family left them to serve dinner on their own for the first night. So now they sat at a wider table than usual, and ate some chicken and veggies.

"We'll get back into our house in around a month. Until then, Mark's family has been so incredibly kind to let us stay here, so we should show our gratitude as much as possible." Suzy said, and saw Dan stabbing at his chicken with a frown on his face.

"Is anything wrong, Dan?" She asked her eldest gently and he looked over.

"Why did our house go up in flames? Did they recover anything from it?" He asked, and Arin sighed.

"Turns out it might've been a electrical error or something. Something might've been wired wrong or something." He explained, and the boys exchanged mystified looks. They were all pinning the blame on someone before..

"And as for our stuff.. They couldn't get anything from it." Arin ended sadly, and the family went to their own rooms to be sad for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the rushed ending guys.. This chapter seriously wasn't my best out of all the ones I wrote for you guys, but I hope you guys enjoyed this one anyway!


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally take a dramatic turn for Brian as his family has had enough of him. So he ends up at the Grump residence (rebuilt) and begs for a place to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I sorta built on this on the previous chapters and now I'm finally writing it! Thanks for all the suggestions guys! I'll get around to writing them a lot soon since my winter break is coming up! Thank god :D

Arin was sitting at the island in the kitchen and drinking his hot drink as he read his book, smiling to himself at points as he read the sometimes funny and interesting text on the pages. His sons were playing games in the kitchen and Suzy was cooking some cookies in the kitchen. She had already made a batch and the boys had already tried to break in but the protector of her cookies swatted them all away. They had all begrudgingly sulked back to the couch.

Arin snatched himself a cookie secretly though he suspected Suzy knew anyway from the look she shot him. He chuckled and continued to search through the newspaper until there was a loud knock on the door. Suzy and him exchanged slightly worried looks as they couldn't think of who would be knocking at this hour.

Suzy wiped her hands and answered the door and Arin walked up behind her and brushed against her shoulder as they looked at the figure in front of them.

"Brian?!" Suzy gasped with horror as she finally recognized the now bloody teen and she immediately pulled him inside where he winced when she touched a sore spot on his shoulder. 

Arin's gaze darkened as he studied the beat up guy and Brian reluctantly met his gaze and returned it with a weak hope.

"Will you.." Brian began but his voice faded off, unable to complete his sentence. 

"You're not returning there. Not yet." Arin shook his head and Brian nodded quietly and Arin turned away and called for Danny. As soon as the tall teenager appeared, he covered his mouth with his hand and stood in shock at the sight of his bloody best friend before he raced forward and carefully led him to the kitchen and sat him at the island. He immediately started to wet a cloth and press it to the cuts and scrapes. 

Arin and Suzy watched their eldest treat him and Suzy growled and clenched fists hard.

"How dare they do this to him.." She hissed quietly and Arin sighed heavily.

"Look we can't do anything about this yet.." He murmured and she sent him a look of pure disbelief.

"Are you shitting me?!" She demanded and he threw her a surprised look.

"Does it look like I am? I don't like this anymore than you. But they  _own_ him. I'd want nothing more than to free him from that hell, but at the moment we can't, and you know it." He spoke to her in a hushed, quick tone that begged her to hold her tongue. She stared at him for a couple moments before she nodded and looked back at the two friends.

Brian was already looking a lot better but he still had a dull look in his eyes. Danny obviously saw it too because he refused to look Brian in the eyes.

"Hey mom when are we-" Kevin had just walked into the room and seen the scene and stopped short and stared at the older in shock. 

"Brian?" He gasped and Suzy immediately herded him out of the kitchen. Other boys could hear the commotion and they came to investigate but Arin blocked the door and gave them a look that said  _not now._

Brian could hear the others speaking with worry and Dan studied him for a little as he cleaned his rag and returned to his seat in front of his stoic friend.

"They're just worried." He smiled softly and Brian slowly looked up at him.

"They shouldn't be." He whispered and Danny frowned.

"But I'm worried too." He said, his voice barely higher than Brian's and the other frowned.

"You shouldn't be. I'm fine." He said, and a second later Danny burst up from his chair so fast, it fell back and hit the ground with a loud clang.

"You are not fucking fine, Brian! Look at you!" He shouted loudly that drew the attention of all the residents in the house.

Brian stared at Danny with a neutral expression. 

"I don't need help." He replied calmly and Danny scoffed and grabbed the side of Brian's chair and leaned forward so they were almost touching noses.

"I know you're not fine Brian. Tell me what's wrong or I'll ask your parents." He narrowed his gaze and Brian's eyes widened.

"No Dan, don't go near those psychos." He growled out and Dan rose an eyebrow.

"Then tell me." He said after they stopped speaking for a little and Dan drew back.

Brian paused before he let out a long sigh and nodded and folded his hands and stared at them intensely. 

"The first time my mother hit me was when I was five. It wasn't hard and she begged me for forgiveness after and of course I did then.. But then my father continued her work. They told me it was discipline... Then it just started to transform into this.. sick joy.. relief. As if I'm some over sized stress ball." Danny stayed completely silent at Brian's words, but he was beyond shocked when he saw how torn up Brian was. Never before had he seen this in his usually silent friend. Brian started to furiously wipe at his eyes and Dan's gaze softened as he leaned forward.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight. I'll take the couch and you can stay here for as long as you want." He explained and suddenly they both heard someone clear their throat. 

Arin now stood nearby and stared at them with an unreadable expression. Brian shyly looked away slowly and he stared at the floor.

"Brian, I want you to stay here." He said at last and Dan smiled wide while Brian blinked in surprise.

"Uh.. Thanks Mr. Hanson." He spoke just above a whisper and Arin nodded before he went to go speak to his boys.

Danny turned back to his friend but he felt his heart tear slightly as he spotted the tears dotting his cheeks as he continued to stare intently at the floor.

"This is just avoiding the issue Dan.. I'll have to speak to them again." He murmured and Danny nodded.

"Yeah I agree, but you won't do it alone." He swore as he rested a hand on his shoulder before he got up and led his friend to his room to get ready for the night.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter suggested by: Cian_mccarron  
> "Hey maybe a cool idea would be if holly and Ross went on a date (nothing huge but something small and cute) while Suzy and Danny try to stop the date, Suzy is trying to stop because she doesn't want Ross to date and Danny is trying to stop it because he doesn't want Ross to get hurt by a girl"  
> Thanks for the suggestion!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I KNOW it's been forever since I've last updated, but here I am to save the day since you must ALL miss this story terribly ahahaha... right?  
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Cian you suggested this soo long ago and I'm sorry for not getting to it sooner! It's an awesome idea because I need to focus on Ross and Holly's relationship more! I just hope I don't make it totally OOC.

Ross practically was beaming and dancing around the house, and at first nobody paid much attention to it until it started to get extremely annoying.

"Ross stop dancing in front of the TV." Kevin complained loudly but Ross seemed to be in a world of his own as he smiled and spun around.

"I need a way to get all this happiness out so I don't explode!" He said and the youngest opened his mouth to say something but the mother interrupted him by calling "I don't want to scrape Ross off the walls, Kevin." 

Danny was watching his younger brother for a while now and he frowned.

"Fine I'll bite. What has got you so happy Ross?" He questioned him and hoped that Ross would just stop for a moment to explain.

"I asked Holly out on a date! We're going to the movies but I plan to bring her to dinner first and then.." Ross was still speaking but Danny was busy thinking. He thought of ex girlfriends he had and how hard he took it when they dumped him. He didn't want to see Ross in the same boat ever. He quickly thought of a way to intervene this date.

"But what about family night?" He said and Ross paused his crazy arms to look at him with a puzzled expression.

"Isn't that on Sunday?" He asked and Danny nodded in response.

'Well I'm going out with Holly tonight so it doesn't matter then." He grinned before he stopped and his eyes widened.

"Crap I have to get ready!" He shouted before he went racing down the hallway and disappeared into his room. Arin poked his head out of his own room and looked over at his two sons.

"What is he, the roadrunner?" He joked but Dan was already walking to Suzy.

"Did you hear him?" He asked and Suzy didn't respond at first and he noticed that she had earphones in and was reading. He waved a hand in front of her face and she blinked from the book and looked up before she paused her music and pulled her earphones out.

"What's wrong, Dan?" She asked and Danny felt bad to mention this because she seemed to be in a good mood, but he still couldn't let his brother get hurt.

"Ross is going out on a date." He said and her eyes widened.

"With Holly?" She asked as she was standing up already and Danny followed her as he explained what Ross told him. Suzy found Ross's phone in the kitchen and she turned on the GPS on his phone and she looked over at Danny.

"So we'll follow them and try to create scenes to ruin it." Suzy explained and Dan watched the mastermind go to her room and come back out in black clothes.

"We're going to look incredibly suspicious mom." He started but Suzy wasn't listening to him as she started to pack a couple things.

"Go get changed because I know you have plenty of dark clothes. We'll leave five minutes after Ross does." She instructed and Danny knew that all he could do was listen to her and get changed. 

\---

Ross quietly left the house and Suzy watched the door shut before she turned to Danny. He was in the middle of drinking some tea and scrolling through his phone so she didn't interrupt him until the five minutes was up.

"Let's go." She said and Dan looked up before he silently sighed and pocketed his phone.

The two left the house after Suzy left the large plate of burritos for Barry, Kevin, and Arin for dinner.

Suzy was looking in her app at where Ross was carrying his phone and they followed him until they saw him walking down the street. They took on a slower pace but they kept him in their sights the entire time. Soon, they saw Ross cross down onto someone's pathway and they stood behind a bush near the fence that bordered the house's property and watched Ross knock on the the door and soon Holly answered. The two hugged and Danny felt uncomfortable because he heard Suzy growl beside him. 

Soon, the two were on their way to a nearby restaurant. Or.. it wasn't anything too fancy since they didn't have a ton of money but Danny heard they served amazing pizza. 

Suzy and Dan followed them in and took a table nearby and never drew attention to themselves. 

Ross was smiling at Holly the entire time and he had a dreamlike look on his face. Dan was starting to feel unsure because he hadn't seen Ross look so happy in a long time.

"Hold on." Suzy murmured as she stood up and Danny watched her walk right past Ross and Holly and he winced as he thought Ross might've seen her but Ross didn't even look over. Suzy did a wide arc around the place before she came back to Dan and dropped Ross's wallet on the table.

"That's just plain evil." Danny grunted before a question came to his mind.

"Since when can you pickpocket?" He asked as he looked over and Suzy smirked.

"It was a hard childhood." She said simply before they had ordered their food and waited until watched Ross finish up his own meal and got ready to pay. He started tapping and digging into all of his pockets, frowning and looking worried. Holly looked up from her own food that was she had almost finished and frowned at Ross.

"What's the matter?" She asked as Ross looked over at her. At the same time the waitress came over.

"You could pay right now if you'd like." They told Ross and Ross looked over at Holly with a pale face. Holly took the sign and smiled before she grabbed her own wallet from her purse.

"Okay." She said and as they were leaving, Ross was apologizing profusely to her but she laughed it off.

"It's fine Ross. You probably just forgot it at home or something." She said before they walked off  hand in hand. Suzy was fuming and Danny shyly followed her as she stormed off down the sidewalk. 

Soon, they had gotten to the movie theater, and luckily Ross had both of their tickets in his pocket. 

"Here you go. I bought these online before we got here." He explained as he handed hers to Holly and smiled and she smiled back before she bought the popcorn and such and they went to their seats. Suzy bought her and Dan tickets and they didn't bother to get their own food before they followed the couple inside. They sat two rows behind them and watched them closely as they laughed together and shared jokes.

Soon the movie was starting and Suzy got an idea. She disappeared for a little bit and Danny saw her entering the theater again carrying a drink before Suzy "tripped" and spilled it on the two. Holly gasped while Ross immediately jumped to his feet to shout at whoever just did that when he noticed it was his mother.

"Mom?!" He exclaimed and instantly he took up an angry posture. 

"Hey Ross." She greeted evenly and the two glared at each other angrily. 

"Let's go Holly." He said as he led Holly out of the theater but first on the way out they grabbed some tissues.

"Maybe we should just head home.." Dan spoke up now as Suzy watched them leave and she threw him a look of disbelief.

"Why? We've come this far." She protested but Danny was already leaving the theater and walking in the opposite direction that Holly and Ross went in. 

\---

Ross came home in a couple hours and Suzy was already in her room but Ross went to Danny who was on the couch, playing a game with their father.

"Danny?" He asked and Arin looked over at Ross and saw the look in his eyes so he paused the game and left the room.

Dan looked over shyly and Ross narrowed his eyes.

"Why were you and mum following me and Holly?" He demanded and Danny patted the couch for Ross to sit but the younger brother didn't move.

"Well.. I didn't want you to date yet. Mum probably doesn't want you to grow up yet and I don't want you to date yet because I didn't want you to get hurt by Holly." He explained quickly and looked away while Ross's gaze softened.

"Oh Dan.. Holly would never hurt me." He said and Danny scoffed.

"Wanna count how many times my ex's have told me that?" He asked bitterly and now Ross sat down beside his older brother.

"Holly isn't like that. I really really like her too Dan. The only thing that I'm asking for right now though is that you and mum support us. It's not asking for much either. I'm going to date her anyway whether you guys like it or not." He said firmly and Danny stared at him for a couple more moments before he nodded and gave his brother a hug.

"Just promise me you'll be careful." He said and Ross smiled and nodded.

"I promise. Now you're gonna have to get a girlfriend now." He grinned and Danny gave a dry laugh.

"Yeah maybe not for now." He said and he looked over at the TV.

"Wanna watch Arin play this game with me?" He asked and Ross nodded and they called Arin back into the room.

The rest of the night was spent of them laughing at Arin's rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Much luv and feel free to give suggestions and stuff! Or if you just wanna give feedback on the chapter that's awesome too! Thanks guys for the support on this story!! <3 <3


	37. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER!

Hey guys...  
So.. Yeah I know I'm bad x)   
It's been months since I've last updated and I feel SO sorry. But I have a plan to get back into the gist of things. I'm gonna particularly thank Chicken Nuggets and anybody else that has commented recently though because you all reminded me that I still have a story here and so it's my responsibility to finish. Or.. At least continue updating until I finally decide it's enough. I have no clue which prompt I've last used so maybe I'll just start with the newest prompts (not including the ones that have been sent AFTER this chapter.) While I start writing a chapter I'll also be editing this story because.. jesus I know it's gonna need it if it's my writing lel.

Anyway, thank you all for your continued support. You seriously don't know how much it means to me, and I like to think that my story inspired others to write Grump family fanfics :) 

LOVE YOU ALL!~ <3  
Forest ~


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by LookItsMeBrundun  
> "Prompt: you should do a chapter about arin quitting his job and joining YouTube with uncle Jon!/Jon! Please!"
> 
> Thanks for the prompt!! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys so here's the next chapter! Woo it took WAY too long to get that chapter out but I wrote this one quickly! (I hope it doesn't show though.)  
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm currently working on editing the other chapters and right now I'm on chapter ten.. Nearly twenty chapters to go lol.
> 
> ALSO! Don't forget to suggest more prompts! I mean, I've got to catch up to other prompts right now but I'll try my hardest!
> 
> Thanks for all of your continued support, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!   
> Much luv! <3

More than once, Arin would return home angry, frustrated and overly tried. The moment he hits his bed, he's out and Suzy is honestly concerned for her husband. He always used to be full of energy but since he's gotten this job, he's been low and avoiding his kids. Suzy would always have to explain to them that he's already sleeping, so they wouldn't be able to play any video games with them.

She also has noticed that Arin misses his kids dearly. She woke up once when Arin was getting up for work and he was staring at the family photo of them on his phone. She smiled sadly as she watched him stand up, give a huge stretch and lazily walk out of the room.

She could only display shock however when he returned home one evening, looking like hell would freeze over and at the same time, looking like he was just offered a million dollars. She was both nervous and excited to see what has made him like this.

All throughout dinner, the family tried to avoid eye contact with the father that seemed to be some sort of weird ticking time bomb, but Arin ignored them and tore vigorously into his beef. 

When Suzy was cleaning up, her patience was running out as Arin loudly smashed around in the kitchen and she growled under her breath as she watched him carelessly drop his plates into the sink. She wanted to wack him with her wooden spoon, but she took a couple deep breaths and put it back into the drawer. 

"What's the matter, babe?" She asked instead, taking it carefully since she was fully aware of what happens when they fight. At least if they did start fighting, she wouldn't be the one to initiate it and she'd hold it over his head.

He looked over, and shrugged.

"I was planning on telling you when the kids were sleeping." He nodded towards the living room where the boys were arguing.

"Just tell me now. They're not getting out of their Kirby vs. Metaknight argument anytime soon." Suzy rolled her eyes as she head Ross shout about how much better Kirby was in Smash bros. than Metaknight.

Arin suddenly fearfully stared at her, and she could feel her stomach tighten slightly. What in the world did her husband do?

"Okay so uh.. You aren't allowed to get mad at me, okay?" Arin grumbled out and Suzy slowly nodded, keeping her eyes trained on him the entire time as he squirmed and fidgeted.

"I kinda quit my job." He muttered and kept his eyes down casted and Suzy stared at him.

"You what!?" She exclaimed loudly and she hadn't realized the voices quieted down in the living room until she caught sight of four males gazing at them

"Boys, go to your rooms!" She ordered loudly and obviously her voice had been firm enough because they all scampered away without a word.

She turned her gaze back to Arin and tried to process what he said and what he's trying to get out of this. He led her to the dining room table to sit and rubbed her hands reassuringly.

"What the hell Arin? What are you going to do?" She demanded as she rung her hands into her hair and tried to think of what was going to happen.

"Well.. I didn't just quit the job and not have a plan." He smiled meekly and her eyes narrowed. 

"What are you going to do?" She repeated her question firmly and he shrugged.

"Jon offered me a job. You know what he does, right?" He asked and Suzy tilted her head. 

Now that she thought about it, no she didn't know what Arin's brother did. She just assumed he worked at some office in a small cubicle or did odd jobs around the place.

Suzy just sent Arin a blank look so he quickly filled her in.

"He works for YouTube." He supplied and her confusion just increased.

"So.. What does that mean?" She asked and Arin grinned.

"He makes videos and he gets money off of the ads that appear in them." He explained logically, and while it did sort of make sense, at the same time she needed more information.

"So.. You want to make videos with Jon?" She asked and Arin eagerly nodded.

"Yeah it'd be awesome!" He exclaimed with a huge smile and Suzy studied him critically.

"What kind of videos?" She asked suspiciously and Arin pulled out his phone and went into his YouTube app and pulled up a channel. It was a channel called "JonTron" and it seemed to be quite popular.

"He plans to make a separate channel for just us so we can start from the ground up. Sorta." Arin explained as he scrolled through Jon's videos and Suzy watched, trying to register all of this. She didn't even know before today that YouTube can give out money. 

"How about you bring Jon over, and start talking to him about it then." Suzy suggested and Arin nodded before he paused.

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm tired." He yawned and Suzy smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

"Okay babe. Let's go to bed then." She offered and led them to their bedroom. Suzy only had to shout once at the kids to get to bed so she considered it a good, restful night.  
\---

When Suzy was making lunch for her family, she heard the doorbell ring and she saw Arin rush out of the living room to answer the door. 

As Jon came in, they were both already laughing and looking excited, and Suzy saw that Jon was still wearing his shoes and she death glared him until he got the hint.   
The two males went off to the bedroom to discuss matters, and Danny walked up to Suzy and claimed his sandwich. 

"What is Uncle Jon doing here?" He asked his mother as he took a big bite and mumbled a 'thank you' around the food.

"They're discussing Arin's future." Suzy spoke cryptically which just frustrated Danny but he decided to say nothing. 

At least an hour had passed before the two left the bedroom, both looking pleased with themselves and Suzy looked up from her book, relieved at the looks.

"We have everything planned out. We're gonna head over to my place and set it up." Jon explained as he slung an arm around Arin's shoulders lazily and grinned.

Suzy nodded and returned to her book without another word, too interested in the text for anything else.  
\---  
When Arin returned that night, Suzy had left out a plate of dinner for him and she was already sleeping. Arin decided he wasn't going to eat so he stored the meal into the fridge and crept into bed but before he put his phone down on the table, he looked at the newly made channel and smiled to himself.

"Game Grumps huh.. Can't wait." Arin murmured as he turned the phone off and set it down before he settled into bed. He curled his arms around Suzy and pulled her smaller body towards him and cuddled with her.

As he did, he tried to imagine what his future would hold but he failed. Jon explained to him what it was like to have fans, and while it was creepy with some of the things they'd do, it was also heartwarming and amazing. 

He pushed his nose into Suzy's hair and closed his eyes, letting sleep claim him and he let the dreams roll out for the night.


End file.
